


Admission I thru IX (3/6)

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Krycek gets caught in Mulder's apartment. Fight. (Sort of) Talk. (Kinda) Denial. (of course) Admission (hence the title) Sex. (naturally) Self Loathing. (you didn't expect the hearts and flowers right away, did you?)





	Admission I thru IX (3/6)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Admission by Aries

  
Friday, 12:25 a.m.

"This is beautiful, but we really shouldn't be here," the young woman reminded her friend.

"Don't sweat it, Deb. It's late. And if we *should* come across anyone, we just smile, say hello and act like we belong here. Who's to know?"

"I guess...wow. Look at the beach down there, Nic. It looks beautiful *now*, imagine how gorgeous it must be in the daytime."

"Yeah...hey, let's go take a walk."

"What? Down there? You think we should?"

"Yeah, why not? Come on Deb, live a little."

Nicole bounded ahead and disappeared behind a large clump of shrubs. By the time her companion had caught up to her, she'd found her crouching over a bunch of rocks, staring intently at something down on the beach.

"Nic, what are..."

Nicole quickly held two fingers up to her lips and motioned to Deb.

As the other woman approached, Nicole grasped her wrist, pulling her down to her knees.

"Want to see something absolutely gorgeous?" Nicole asked, just below a whisper.

Deb's brow wrinkled.

"Down there." Nicole pointed to a moonwashed spot on the beach. Deb followed her direction and practically fell over.

"Oh - my - God...are they doing what I think they're doing?"

"You *bet* they are."

"Those are the guys from the restaurant, Nic! I'm willing to bet money on it."

"Yeah, I think so too...they're beautiful, aren't they?"

Deb nodded, entranced. "Nic...we should go..."

"Why?" Nicole asked, not taking her eyes off of the scene below.

"Because...we should give them their privacy."

"They won't even know we're here. Come on Deb, how many more times in your life do you think you're going to get to see something like this? Look at the way they move. So fluid...graceful." She stiffled a giggle. "Like jungle cats." 

"Nic, you've been reading too many smutty novels."

"I know. Ain't it great?" 

Deb watched the men, chewing her bottom lip. "Never thought I would appreciate watching two men doing it but damn, they *are* beautiful..."

The sand crunched softly under Alex's back as Mulder thrust slowly into him, adding layer upon layer of tension with each stroke. His eyes fluttered open and he stared dazedly up at the clear, star-strewn sky. It was as if he was a part of that sky, hovering with the stars, there in the blackness. And it was this man, this beautiful, unselfish man who had taken him there.

//Cause you are  
my starship  
Come take me up tonight...//

Mulder smiled through his building agony, listening to Alex's soft sounds of pleasure. It almost sounded for a second there, like he was humming. He studied his lover's expression. So soft. His lips...those lips that he never tired of kissing, slightly parted, allowing low moans and sighs to escape. And his eyes. Beautiful, hypnotic eyes, glazed and distant, turned up toward the stars.

//Time to reach those stars, lover.//

Alex's body arched and a harsh growl filled the night air as he felt Mulder's fist close around his rigid cock and begin a series of long firm strokes, exactly matching the tempo of his hips.

"Oh my..*.God*...Fox...*Fox*..."

There was more than just the frantic need for release in his broken cries. Mulder cut him off, every word spoken with agonizing deliberateness.

"Come on, baby. Come for me. It's what I want..."

Mulder quickened his pace and took Alex over the edge, pulling spasm after violent spasm from his body, pumping relentlessly, plunging as deep as he possibly could to prolong the moment.

An eternity later, the coursing shudders subsided but the driving presence within, remained. Blindly, Alex reached up and pulled Mulder down to him, sliding his hands along the perspiration drenched, sand sprinkled back. His fingers dug into slippery muscle, giving silent encouragement.

Mulder squeezed his eyes shut, his soft whimpers growing in volume as he slammed into the man beneath him with short, almost brutal thrusts. His whole body felt like a spring, being wound tighter and tighter until it was ready to break apart at the seams. The sensation and the need to relieve it consumed him, drove him harder and faster, wringing choking sobs from him as Alex held him tightly.

//*Please*//... A tear formed in the corner of Alex's eye and rolled down, dropping off of his cheek and into the sand. //Don't let him suffer any more. Don't let him...//

Almost as his thought was completed, something happened to the man above him. 

Mulder gritted his teeth as a tidal wave of devastation blasted through his body, ripping him apart. A furious snarl tore from his throat as he continued to ram into his lover until sheer exhaustion forced him to stop. He collapsed onto Alex's chest, his now depleted cock slipping from between the still twitching muscles of the younger man. 

Through the aftermath of Fox's orgasm, he clung desperately to Alex, his body still wracked with violent shudders. Alex hugged him tightly, stroking his damp hair as he began to sob. Alex smiled through the flood of his own tears and kissed the top of the golden brown head.

"No more pain, lisa." He kissed him again. "No more dreams..."

Mulder inhaled raggedly, struggling for breath as he continued to cry. Krycek held him, cooing softly and dropping tender kisses into his hair. Gradually, the sobs abated and his respiration slowed. His body began to relax and his grip on Alex loosened.

"Fox?" Alex called softly to him. 

No answer.

"Baby, are you with me?"

"Mmmm..." Mulder tried to lift his head but a gentle hand stopped him.

"No. It's all right. I just wanted to know if you were still alive." He rubbed the barely conscious man's back. "Relax. It's okay. I love you. You rest...."

The two men lay quietly together, lost in each other and the joy of the long awaited completion of their reunion. All was silent now, except for the constant swish of the ocean and the steady rhythm of their combined breaths.

  
1:04 a.m.

The two women watched, struck silent by the thing they'd just witnessed.

It was over now, the beautiful, sensuous prelude. The ferocious, screaming climax that would have drawn all sorts of attention, had this not been private property....the achingly emotional finish that left both men exhausted and crying in each other's arms.

Nicole drew a deep shaky breath and turned glazed eyes to her companion. "I get the feeling that we just witnessed a hell of a lot more than just two guys having sex."

Deb swiped at the corner of one eye. "I know. I have no idea what it was but...*damn*. My hands are shaking." She started to back away. "Come on, Nic. Let's leave them alone."

The two women left as silently as they'd arrived, leaving the objects of their attention blissfully unaware that they'd ever been there.

  
2:45 a.m.

Mulder stirred and sighed softly. Gentle fingers massaged his temple and a warm mouth pressed against his forehead. 

"Alex?"

"Thought you were going to be out for the night."

He lifted his head and looked down into tired but contented eyes. "Sorry."

Alex reached up and pushed the hair away from Mulder's eyes. He gave his lover a devilish grin. "What for? I can think of a hell of a lot worse ways to wake up in the morning than naked with you, on a beach." 

Mulder gave him a timid half smile.

Alex caught a handful of hair and pulled Mulder down to his mouth. After a long dizzying kiss, he murmured softly. "So..."

Mulder drew the corner of his lower lip into his mouth. "So."

Soft chuckle. "How do you feel?"

"Weak. Exhausted...better than I remember feeling in a long, long time." He lowered his head to Alex's chest. "Thank you."

"For?"

"For sticking this out with me. I know it hasn't been easy."

"It's been hell. Watching you suffer so much and not being able to help....it was a hell of a chance we took tonight. I woud've hated myself if nothing had changed."

"Right. *We*. I was as much a part of it as you were. You didn't force me." He stretched up and kissed the underside of Alex's chin, tasting the clean salty flavor of sweat and sea spray. "Actually, *I* was the one who'd initiated it. And even if it *had* ended badly for me, it would have been well worth the pain to know that I could still satisfy you."

Krycek tightened his hold on the man in his arms. "The pleasure lasts only so long. But the misery I'd feel later, would go on and on. Don't you know that it breaks my heart every time I think about one of those episodes? Every time it happened I'd lay there holding you, feeling your body shake, seeing the agony in your face and wishing to God I could absorb the pain..."

"I understand how you felt. But worse than that *pain* for me, was the pain of wanting to be close to you. Of wanting to be what you needed and knowing that I couldn't. It made me crazy." He lifted his head once more and smiled. "I guess this is one point we'll never agree on."

Krycek skimmed the side of his finger down his lover's nose. "Guess not...we don't have to. It's over. Thank God....come on. Let's get back to the house. You need to get to sleep."

"You too..."

The men rose and brushed the sand off of each other, then went about collecting their clothes. As Mulder was pulling his pants up, Alex appeared behind him and helped him slip into his shirt.

"Thanks." He groaned softly. "God, my muscles feel like spaghetti."

"Still weak?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing that a warm shower and a good long rest won't cure."

"That sounds so good."

Alex took his hand and silently led him back to the house.

  
3:38 a.m.

The bedroom door opened and Mulder entered first. He heard the click, signaling the locking of the door and then Alex was behind him, removing his shirt. He grinned.

"Make up your mind, would you?"

"Hmm?"

"You dress me, you undress me..."

Alex moved around to his front and began to unzip his pants. "I promise...I will *not* be dressing you again tonight."

Mulder leaned in and, pushing Alex's shirt from his shoulders, planted a long, teasing kiss on his mouth. 

"Morning."

"Huh?"

"It's morning."

"Whatever...m-mmm..." Alex slipped the pants down and off and raised an amused eyebrow. "What's *this*?"

"Nothing."

"Really. Have I ever told you that you've got the most impressive 'nothing' I've ever seen?"

"Yeah?"

Alex reached for his own zipper. "Oh, yeah." He let his pants drop and kicked them away before he moved closer, brushing against Mulder who glanced down between them, then back up.

"Speaking of impressive..." He inhaled sharply as Alex shifted, bringing their cocks together, allowing them to rub against each other.

"Yes?" Alex rumbled against his cheek.

"I uh..." he swallowed hard. "I forgot what I was saying..."

"Come on," Alex grasped his wrist and pulled him toward the bathroom. "Shower, then bed."

They entered the bathroom and Alex turned on the shower, testing the water before leading the other man inside.

Mulder closed his eyes, enjoying the warm spray as it ran down his body. He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back as he turned his face up under the water. Alex joined him, their bodies touching, as he did the same. He smirked and turned to reach for the bath wash and sponge. As he did, Alex wrapped his arms around him and pulled him backward.

"What are you...*aah*..." He winced, feeling the nip of teeth at his shoulder. Alex pressed his straining erection against his lover's backside and stroked his hand up and down his chest.

"Too tempting," he mumbled into Mulder's shoulder and pushed harder against him.

Mulder dropped the items in his hand, letting Alex push him up against the tiled wall of the shower. Alex fastened his lips onto the padded muscle between his shoulder and the base of his neck and applied a moderate suction. Mulder grinned.

"You know how many years it's been since I've gotten a hickey?"

Alex released him and admired his handiwork. "No, how many?"

"More than I can count."

Alex licked the mildly tender area, sending shivers up his lover's spine. "Well, that's just too long." His hand slid downward and grazed the tip of Mulder's swollen cock. 

Mulder bit off a harsh groan.

"I didn't think you'd be so sensitive again so soon," Alex purred against his shoulder as he closed his hand around the smooth shaft.

"Got a lot of catching up to do," Mulder replied through gritted teeth.

"Hmm...I see." Alex stroked him slowly.

"Mmmmmmmmm..."

"Good?"

Mulder laid his cheek against the tile and nodded.

Alex grinned wickedly and ran the fingers of his other hand down the cleft of his ass.

Mulder jerked reflexively against his hand. "Alex..."

"Hmm?"

"Please..."

Alex worked one finger in, past the clenching muscle, preparing him. It had been a while and he was extremely tight. He added a second finger and smiled as his Fox bucked against his hand.

"We are impatient, aren't we?" He pulled his fingers out, leaving Mulder scratching at the tiles and whimpering.

"Nooo...Alex..."

"Easy, lisa. I'm not going to tease you..." He guided his cock to the place his fingers had just been. "I just thought you might like this instead. Would you?"

"*Yes*." Mulder pushed back against him. "Give it to me, Alex..."

Alex wrapped an arm around his chest and leaned forward against his back. His mouth traveled up Mulder's neck to his ear. "I have a question for you."

"*Now*?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Come on, Alex..."

"Answer my question first."

Frustrated sigh. "What?"

Alex pushed forward until the head of his cock just began to stretch the muscle. A low growl rumbled deep in Mulder's chest. Alex's tongue inched out and swiped at his outer ear.

"Who do *you* belong to?"

Not a second's hesitation. "You."

Mulder's mouth dropped open and a hard shuddering gasp escaped as his lover surged forward, filling him with his solid heat. 

Alex held him in a secure embrace and pumped steadily into him. One hand slipped down to his hard, wet cock and curled around it. Mulder automatically began to thrust into the firmly closed fist but Alex stopped him.

"Don't move," he instructed softly. "Let me."

Difficult as it was, Mulder submitted to his lover's request and held still. Alex soon found a comfortable rhythm and got down to business. No teasing, no fooling around. Pure and simple, this was a matter of need.

Mulder rested his forehead against the wall, palms flat out on either side. His breaths came out in rasping hisses from behind tightly clenched teeth and every muscle in his body screamed for relief. 

Alex increased the speed and strength of his movements, taking Fox for the second time tonight, to the heaven he never thought he'd see again.

"Jesus.....ah, *shit*..." 

In a heartbeat, it was on him. That teeth-grinding, mind-shattering ecstasy that had for far too long, eluded him. His strangled screams bounced off of the walls of the shower. His muscles tightened like a vice around Alex's cock, triggering the younger man's own violent orgasm. He held tightly to his lover, his hoarse cries muffled in the older man's back. His hand continued to milk the cock it held, even after it had become slick with fluid. Only after they both went quiet, did he let go and wrap both arms around Mulder. Still connected, both men slumped forward, gasping for air.

Alex recovered first. He gently disengaged himself and pulled Mulder into his arms.

"You okay?"

Mulder nodded wearily, the hazel barely discernible beneath his heavy eyelids.

"You're not going to slide to the floor if I let you go for a minute?" he teased.

A slow shake of his head was all the answer Mulder could muster.

Krycek released him and retrieved the bathwash and sponge from the floor. Quickly and efficiently, he washed his barely awake lover then led him out of the shower where he dried him and then put him to bed. That done, he returned to complete his own shower. Ten minutes later, he was under the light sheet, draping one long leg and an arm across the sleeping man. He nestled his head close to Mulder's and immediately fell into a heavy slumber.

  
1:41 p.m.

//Comes the day  
bright  
new  
leaving night's soft sighs  
and tender passions behind

Still he sleeps  
dark angel  
lover of my dreams

Truth in love and light  
and sleep

Take from me what you will  
for I have more to give  
than ever I imagined

And you  
my heart's deepest secret  
love's most puzzling mystery  
give more than ever I knew  
you possessed

Boundless patience  
soothing touch  
and loving promises  
made so earnest

You made me believe

And the specter of an icy solitude  
haunts me no more...//

Alex stirred, rising from a sleep, deeper than any he could recall. The arms around his back and the steady thud beneath his cheek brought a smile to his lips. He moaned softly and cuddled against the man who held him.

Mulder ceased his rhapsodic musings and opened his eyes. One hand began a slow sweep up and down Alex's back and he rubbed his cheek into the silky hair.

"Good afternoon."

Sleepy reply. "Afternoon? Really?"

"Mmm hmm. Going on one."

Alex lifted his head and found his lover's eyes. "How did you sleep?"

"Like the dead. You?"

He laughed softly and again rested his head "The same."

"Alex."

"Yeah?"

"Last night...this morning was...shattering. I had no idea...it took me completely by surprise."

"I know. I prayed for it but I didn't think..."

"Neither did I. I'd been scared to death, thinking about what would happen to us if this trip didn't work out."

"You would've gone for professional help when we got back home and I would have been there with you every step of the way."

Mulder raised a hand to Alex's hair, petting and finger-combing the wild strands. "I know that you would have stayed. Finally I can say, I *really* know. The patience you've shown is nothing short of amazing."

"I'm a *very* patient man."

Mulder's amused voice reached his ear. "Not always..."

"Well okay but you know...when it counts..."

"Uh huh." 

Alex shifted and came in contact with the stony length of Mulder's erect cock. "Ooooh." His hand dipped down between their bodies and stroked the twitching shaft. "Is this for me?"

Mulder's eyelids fluttered then slid shut. "Only for you."

"That's good to hear. What do you suggest I do with it?"

"I'll just leave that to you. I trust your good judgment."

"Really?" Alex turned his face into Mulder's chest and teased a nipple to stiffness with the tip of his tongue. "What if I decide that you've had enough? Three times in twelve hours may be overdoing it a bit..."

"Alex..." Mulder released his name on a deep sigh. "I would *really* hate to have to hurt you."

"S'cuse me...didn't you just say that you trusted my judgment?"

"Yeah...except when it's so glaringly flawed."

"Ohhh, so it's like *that*. He only trusts me when it suits him..."

"Alex."

"And when it doesn't I get threats of violence..."

Alex..."

"Pretty damn good. I think I should be insulted..."

"Alexei..."

Alex broke off his tirade upon hearing the unfamiliar sound of his full name on his lover's lips. "What?"

"Shut the hell up and suck my cock."

A tiny smile twitched in the corner of his mouth. "Pushy, pushy..."

Alex slid down Mulder's chest, licking and nipping all the way. Mulder closed his eyes and rolled his head to one side. He inhaled deeply, anticipating that first sweet touch of his lover's mouth.

Alex reached his destination and delicately ran the very tip of his tongue up the underside of the smooth shaft, following the large, distended vein.

"Oh, *yeah*...m-mmm..." Mulder's hands clenched in the sheets and he squirmed in response to Alex's teasing touch. "Baby..."

Alex smiled and lapped at the weeping tip. "You never call me that. I like it..."

"Sure, I have."

"When?"

"Last night..."

"I don't remember."

"You were busy."

"Oh. Well anyway...say it again." He sucked the entire shaft down his throat, causing Mulder's body to jerk up off the mattress. A hard groan filled the air.

"Mphh...oh God, *baby*..." He sucked a long hissing breath in through his teeth. "Aaaaah....so good..." 

Alex's already erect cock throbbed in reaction to Mulder's words. He ignored it, difficult as that was, and concentrated on bringing his Fox to another blinding orgasm.

Minutes later, Mulder lay panting and exhausted and completely satisfied. "Goddamn, you're..." 

Before he could finish, Alex's mouth came down hard on his, robbing him of words and breath. An insistent tongue invaded his open mouth, bringing with it a familiar bitter tang. 

Mulder's soft moan vibrated inside Alex's mouth, traveling down his throat, through his body and settling right around the general vicinity of his groin. He tore his lips away and grasped a handful of hair.

"I'm not done with you yet." 

He locked eyes with his drained lover, giving him a moment to decide if he wished to protest. Hearing no sound, he stroked the stubbled cheek. "Spread your legs for me."

Mulder obeyed without question. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

"Open your eyes, Fox."

As he did so, Alex kneeled between his thighs. "Look at me. Don't let your eyes leave mine."

Mulder's respiration deepened. He loved it when Alex took control. He loved it when Alex was submissive...shit, he loved *Alex*.

Alex stroked his own cock. "You see this?"

//Oh, no. You're not going to get me with that*.// He kept his eyes trained on the glittering green above him.

Alex smiled his understanding. "You can look."

He glanced down at the stiff erection then right back up to his partner's eyes. 

"You know when that happened?"

Mulder shook his head.

"It happened the second I woke up and felt your arms around me. I need to do something about this...uh...allow me to rephrase...*you* need to do something about this."

He decided to play it out. "But Alex..."

"But Alex, what?"

Mulder gave him his best pathetic look. "I'm so tired."

Alex shook away a smile. "Yeah?"

Slow nod.

He pitched forward to drop a flutter of tiny kisses along Fox's jaw. "My poor lisa. Well. This does pose a problem. How do you propose we solve it?"

"Cold shower?"

"I don't think so."

"Then what do *you* suggest?"

"I suggest fucking you till I can't fuck you anymore."

"I don't know..."

"I do." He hooked his hands under Mulder's knees, pulling him forward and into position.

"I don't get a say in this?"

Alex's eyes burned into his. "No." He grasped his cock by the base and guided it, unlubricated, to the small opening. 

Mulder bit his bottom lip and waited.

"Don't take your eyes off of me..."

Alex grasped his hips and pulled as he pushed foward. Mulder gasped out loud and his formerly flaccid cock began to harden.

"Thought you were tired," Alex whispered as he pumped slowly into the tight heat.

"I am."

"Apparently your cock doesn't know..." He thust a little harder.

Sharp groan and a rough whisper. "It just really likes you."

Alex gingerly wrapped his fingers around it. "Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah." Mulder's back arched as Alex's hand moved up and down on him. "Uhhhhhhh....Alex...." As his eyelids began to droop, the low demanding voice drifted down to him.

"Look at me." He removed his hand from his lover's now completely-hardened cock and used two fingers to point to his eyes. "I want you right here when you come." He returned his hand and began to stroke faster.

"What...oh *God*...what makes you...think that I'm go...going to?"

"Of course you will," he promised breathlessly. "You *have* to, don't you? You can't get enough. I'll finish you now, and you'll be ready for me again by lunch time."

"It *is* lunch time."

"You're a fucking wise-ass, you know it? Someday I'm going to whip that ass..." He plunged deeper. "And I promise...you're going to *like* it." He pumped harder and faster, his hand keeping time with his hips. The building presure that started at the base of his spine and spread through his lower body drove him harder, still. Each word he uttered was accompanied by a brutal thrust. "Come..with..*me*..." The hand at Mulder's hip left it to wind in his hair, holding his head immobile. He stayed fixed on the glazed hazel eyes before him, refusing to let them close or turn away.

"Alex...I'm..." Mulder's next words stretched into long, unintelligible gasping sobs. Alex immediately followed, adding his own hoarse cries. He collapsed onto the older man's heaving chest and lay there for a while, listening to his lover's occasional moans of contentment. When he'd gathered enough strength, he rolled onto the mattress and tucked an arm around the unconscious man. A gentle brush of his lips against the relaxed jaw and he drifted into sleep.

  
7:38 p.m.

Alex opened his eyes slowly. He blinked, closed them then opened them again.

//What the...//

Candles. Dozens of lit candles all over the room in various shapes and sizes.

His eyes flicked back and forth around the room until he found what he was looking for.

Mulder walked over to the bed and leaned against one of the posts at the end. The candlelight shimmered around him, highlighting and shadowing his features.

"About time," he said softly.

"How long have you been up?" Alex asked, noting that he was dressed.

"Hour and a half or so."

Green eyes slid appreciatively over the man before them. Black pants. Black silk shirt, three buttons undone. Fox knew that he loved him in black. Hair, carelessly sexy and a day's growth of stubble, yet to be removed. He was up to no good.

"What's with all the candles?"

"Atmosphere."

One corner of his mouth slanted upward. "For?"

Mulder motioned with a flick of his head to the table at the other end of the room. It was set for two, silver and crystal gleaming in the yellow flickering light.

"Dinner in our room, huh?"

Mulder nodded then pushed away from the bed. "Come with me."

Alex got out of bed and followed him to the bathroom, also lit with candles. He turned curious eyes to Mulder who was busy rolling up his sleeves.

"Time for your bath."

"My...bath?"

"Mmm hmm." He motioned to the full tub.

Alex felt his cock stir. "Let...let me get this straight. You're going to give me a bath?"

"Any objections?"

Alex cleared his throat and answered in a small voice. "No..."

"Good. Get in the tub. I'll be right back."

Alex stepped into the cavernous claw-foot tub and sank up to his neck in suds. Seconds after he heard the soft music start, Fox reappeared and sat int the chair he'd placed beside the tub. He reached for the sponge and, dipping it into the water, began to move it across Alex's chest and shoulders. Alex's eyes rolled upward and his lids slid shut.

"Mmmm..."

"You like that?"

"Yes." He was so far gone, Fox could have been using twenty grit sandpaper and it would have felt just as good.

As Mulder continued with his thorough ministrations, Alex sat quietly in his warm, wet heaven, wondering how the bloody hell an existence as cursed as his had been, could turn into something so beautiful.

"What are you thinking about?"

He opened his eyes. "Hmm?"

"You look deep in thought."

"I was just thinking..." he raised a soapy hand to Mulder's face and traced a line down his jaw with his knuckles. "..how my life has gone from hell to this...and how thankful I am to have you." He smiled and shook his head. "I never dreamed that you could ever be anything more than an unreachable fantasy. You got me through a lot of bad shit, you know."

Mulder cocked his head.

"Thoughts of you, I mean. Any time I was in a tight spot, sometimes in a shitload of pain and it looked like I wasn't going to be able to get out of it, I'd retreat into myself. Far away from the dirt and the slime and the hurt. I'd go to where I could always find you. In the deepest, most protected part of my soul. The one tiny little part I'd never let them take away from me. And you'd be there waiting, smiling...and I'd go to you. Kiss you. Love you...*talk* to you."

Mulder's hand stilled and he listened to the surprising admission in silence. 

Alex stopped, taking note of his expression. "Are you shocked?"

"I wouldn't say shocked..."

"I told you I'd wanted you for a long time. That was the only way I ever thought I could have you. And you'd do exactly what I wanted. *Be* exactly what I wanted."

"Real life seldom measures up to our fantasies. How far off am I from what you wanted me to be?"

Alex turned to look at him head on. "You're more than I could have hoped for. Christ, you're so much more. More vulnerable, much more complex and far more open and talkative than I thought you'd be. I thought I had a pretty damn good imagination but you're definitely *hotter*...I never could have imagined *all* those pretty little sounds you make when we're..."

Mulder interrupted him. "What's all this about talking?"

"Talking?" 

"Yeah. You've mentioned it twice."

"Oh. Well...it's been literally years since I've had an actual conversation with someone. I thought I might have forgotten how. Nobody I worked for or with ever wanted to *talk* to me and I gotta say, I wasn't really too into talking to them either but...I was starved for conversation. My fantasy Fox filled that need for me..." His eyes closed and a soft smile crossed his lips. "That and a few other needs..."

Mulder's hand began to move again, sinking lower into the water, carressing and stroking. As he moved to Alex's thigh, the back of his hand brushed a smooth hardness. He smiled but ignored it, instead working all around it.

Alex tipped his head back and groaned softly. He reopened his eyes and raked them over the upper body of his lover. "You should take that off."

"What?"

"That shirt. It might get wet."

"Not if you hold still and don't splash."

"Come on, take it off."

"Nope."

Alex smirked and brought his hand up out of the water. He flicked the drops from his fingers, directly at Mulder's chest.

"Bastard."

"Take it off."

"No."

More drops.

"You're going to ruin this shirt."

"I'll get you a new one tomorrow. Take it off."

"You're *not* getting me into this tub with you, Alex."

"Did I say anything about that? I just prefer that my bath boys be bare chested, that's all..."

"S'cuse me...bath *boys*?"

"Figure of speech."

"It'd *better* be."

Alex rose a little higher in the tub and leaned to the side, pressing his lips against Mulder's. "You know it is." He kissed him again, and busied his hands, unbuttoning the shirt.

Mulder moaned against his lips in protest. "Alex..."

"Shut up." Mulder complied and he chuckled. "Just your shirt, okay? I promise."

"I think," Mulder murmured softly, removing his shirt, "that it's a very bad thing that I can't seem to be able to say no to you."

"Funny, I think it's a pretty *good* thing." He scattered a few heated kisses over the surface of the older man's chest. "I'll never ask you to do anything illegal....well....you know, not *too* illegal..." His lips captured a hard nipple and pulled gently.

"God Alex, you're killin' me. Come on now, this isn't how this is supposed to go."

Alex released the nipple and sat back. "Okay, I'm sorry. I promise, I'll be a good boy."

"Yeah, why don't you just promise world peace while you're at it?"

Alex closed his eyes and grinned. "You may continue."

"Gee. Can I? Thanks." 

Fifteen minutes and a whole lot of teasing later, he made the announcement. "All done."

"You sure?"

"Didn't miss a spot."

"Oh *yeah*, you did..."

One corner of Mulder's mouth slanted upward. "Really? Where?"

Alex pouted. "You know where."

"Okay, but no funny business."

"Scouts honor."

The sponge dipped back into the water, sliding up one thigh. Mulder's other hand joined the one holding the sponge and gently lifted Alex's aching balls to wash the area underneath. Alex gritted his teeth, trying unsuccessfully not to make a sound.

Mulder released him and ran the sponge up and around the sac again and again before proceeding up to his cock. Alex flinched when finally, he reached the base and stroked upward along the solid length. When he reached the tip, Mulder caressed down the other side, skimming the back of his hand along the sensitive skin on Alex's belly. When he again reached the base, he closed his hand into a fist, wrapping the sponge around Alex and drawing it up slowly.

"Oh God..."

"What is it, baby?" Fox whispered, so very close to his ear.

"Finish me."

"No, no, no."

"Come on," Alex whined. "You *know* I'll be good to go again by the time dinner is through."

"Yeah, I believe you. But, I want you *desperate*."

Long sigh. "Well, that's just *wrong*."

"Depends on which side of the sponge you're on."

"Evil..."

"No. I just like when you're out of control."

Alex's eyes turned dark. "Be careful what you wish for..."

Mulder stared intently at him, doing that insanity inspiring thing that he did with his mouth. He rose from the chair and moved away, calling over his shoulder. "Get out of the tub."

Alex hesitated for a moment, drumming his fingers on the edge of the tub then got up and out. A thick towel came around him from behind and warm, sweet breath fanned his cheek as Mulder dried him gently. He worked slowly, methodically, moving down his lover's body, paying loving attention to his cock and balls. 

Alex placed both hands on Mulder's head and kneaded gently. "Hey, uh...while you're down there..."

"I do admire your tenacity." Mulder kissed the tip of Alex's cock, then stood up. "All done."

"Sadistic son of a bitch."

"But you love me."

Alex trailed his fingers through the hairs on Mulder's chest. "*And* I love you."

Mulder rewarded his statement with a deep, heart-stopping kiss. Seconds later, he broke away, leaving Alex panting and flushed.

"Let's go get dressed."

Alex followed him into the bedroom and waited while he opened the closet door and looked inside. He selected a dark tan pair of pants, an ivory shirt and the brown slip-on shoes. He turned to Alex and raised an eyebrow. "Well. I was going to tell you to drop the towel but...nevermind."

Alex smirked, totally unselfconscious about his present state of undress.

Mulder laid the clothes across the bed and crossed over to the highboy. He pulled out a pair of brown silk underwear and returned. Alex reached for the underwear but he snapped it away. Alex heaved an exasperated sigh.

"*What*?" He smiled, noting the gleam in his lover's eye. "You're going to dress me?"

Mulder bent over in front of him and let him step into the shorts then slowly slid them up his legs. Just before he brought them up all the way, his tongue slithered out and licked it's way up the underside of Alex's cock. He smiled at the coarse groan.

Once he had the underwear in place, he snatched the pants off of the bed and dropped the shoes to the floor in front of Alex. He slipped the pants up over the muscular thighs, brushing his cheek against the silk covered hardness between them.

"Fox..."

Mulder ignored him, zipping and buttoning. When he had it done, he snapped his fingers. "Oh...wait. Gotta tuck your shirt in first." He undid the button, then dragged the zipper back down slowly, taking care to brush his knuckles firmly against the bulge underneath. He looked up through the golden-brown fringe of lashes at the contorted face of his lover and smiled. He picked the shirt up and held it up as Alex shrugged into it. He began at the bottom button, moving slowly and deliberately upward. When he'd made it to the third button from the bottom, their eyes met. Mulder stopped and ran the back of one finger up and down his chest. Alex grasped his hand and brought it up to his mouth. He took the finger between his lips and, never taking his eyes off of his Fox, sucked it into the warm recesses of his mouth. Mulder gritted his teeth and winced.

Alex let the finger go and moved forward until their bodies were touching. He raised a hand to Mulder's bare shoulder and stroked downward. When he reached the other man's hand, he curled his fingers around it and leaned in close to his ear.

"Come on, lisa. What do you say we take the edge off?"

Mulder chewed on the inside corner of his lip and said nothing.

Alex's other hand slipped down to his crotch. "You're just as hard as I am. You want me. Don't you?"

Mulder paused then whispered, "You know I do."

"Then why torture us both? I want to feel you inside me so bad, I can taste it." He tugged gently on Mulder's hand. "Do me, baby. I need you. Please..."

Just as Mulder was about to give in, there was a soft knock on the door. Mulder tore his eyes away from his lover's, breaking the spell. He cleared his throat and answered the knock.

"Yes, Marie?"

"Dinner in ten minutes?"

"That's good. Just bring it up when it's ready. Thanks, Marie."

He looked back to Alex. The heat blazing in the younger man's eyes hadn't diminished. He finished buttoning the shirt and, tucking it into his pants, kissed him softly. 

"Saved by the bell."

"Uh huh. So we'll have dinner first." Mulder moved toward the closet for another shirt and Alex grabbed his arm, roughly pulling him back. "But just so you know? *You* are my dessert and I've got a vicious sweet tooth."

Mulder speared a hand through Alex's hair and pulled him close. His mouth brushed the other before covering it in a long, gentle kiss. He pulled away then returned with two tiny kisses, before again moving toward the closet.

Alex stepped into his shoes and watched as he pulled the only other black shirt out and put it on. He turned around and smiled as he tucked it in. "I like the feel of the other one better, but this'll do for now."

"We can go look for another one tomorrow, okay?"

Mulder nodded and moved toward the knock at the door. He swung it open and allowed Marie to enter, carrying a large tray. She set it down beside the table and gave both men the once over.

"Aren't you two looking handsome this evenin'? Much be a special night," she said, regarding Mulder. "You look happier than I've seen you in the past month. Those eyes are sparklin' like emeralds."

"Not much gets by you, does it Marie?"

"I got children, darlin'. I knew from their eyes exactly what they were feelin'." She squinted at him. "And I know *that* look." She smiled knowingly and flounced out of the room. "Have a lovely evenin', children."

The door closed soundlessly behind her and they were alone again.

"Is it that obvious," Mulder began, "or is she really just that good?"

"I don't know," Alex approached. "You look much better to *me*, but I'm on the inside, you know? It's my business to notice things like that." He stopped just inches in front of his partner and spoke softly. "From yesterday to today, your color has improved. That dull film that always seemed to be there in your eyes, no matter how much fun we seemed to be having...that's gone. Your movements are much more relaxed and you look about ten years younger." He smiled and ran the back of his hand down Mulder's cheek. "It's amazing."

"*You're* amazing. You've been so good to me through all of this."

Alex wrapped him securely in his arms. "I'd go to hell and back for you. You must know that by now."

Mulder tightened his arms around his lover and buried his face in the curve between his neck and shoulder. He inhaled the clean, male scent, letting it swirl seductively through his senses.

"I love you, Alex."

Alex's brow creased and he pulled Fox tighter to him. "Everytime you say that," he murmured, "it's like I'm hearing it for the first time."

They stood, wrapped around each other for long seconds. Mulder was first to pull away. "Come on," he said gently. "Let's eat." Alex nodded and let himself be led to the table.

Dinner was a study in seduction. Long glances, full of meaning. Every body movement designed to attract and entice, conveying the promise of a night so deeply intimate, a worded description was pointless.

Halfway through the meal, Mulder interrupted his lover's lascivious thoughts with a totally unrelated subject.

"You know what I was just thinking?"

"Did it have anything to do with me licking raspberry sauce off of you?"

Mulder's cock jumped within the confines of his pants. "No."

"Then I have no idea."

"Chirstmas is in five days."

"So it is. I'd suggest that we do a little decorating but somehow I doubt that we'd find a Christmas tree anywhere on this island."

"We can still decorate. Let's go shopping tomorrow and see what we can find."

"Okay. Gotta look for your present anyway..."

"No. Oh, no you don't. This trip should cover Christmas, my birthday and any other gift giving holiday for the next fifteen years."

"Don't bother to fight me on this one, Fox. You *will* lose. Besides, this trip wasn't a gift. It was necessary. To your physical *and* emotional health. It was necessary for me to try and repair the damage that I'd done to you."

Mulder had learned quickly that arguing with Alex about this subject was futile. He reached across the short distance and covered the younger man's hand.

"You can stop driving yourself crazy, now. I feel more at peace today than I have in a long, long time. More complete than I ever have. You did that."

Alex turned his hand palm up and grasped Fox's hand. He brought it up to his lips then held it to his cheek. His eyes glowed softly in the candlelight.

"My beautiful Fox."

Mulder felt that familiar lethargy invading his body. Desire weighed heavy on his eyelids...his limbs. Somehow he managed to pull himself out of his chair and traverse the few feet to where Alex still sat.

The seated man pulled his chair away from the table and started to rise, but was halted by a hand on his shoulder. Mulder moved in front of him and straddling his thighs, lowered himself onto Alex's lap. Alex's hands immediately rose to caress his back. Mulder's fingers wove through the thick fringe of hair at the back of his neck and slowly inclined his head, capturing his lips in a sweet, agonizingly tender kiss.

They went on that way for an eternity it seemed, their mouths separating only to be rejoined an instant later, tongues searching, stroking...teasing mercilessly.

When Mulder pulled away, he did so only within a fraction of Alex's lips. His tongue slid out of his open mouth and began to lap delicately at his lover's swollen bottom lip. He could feel Alex's rock-solid erection spasm against his crotch. He rocked gently against it as he continued to lick Alex's lips.

A low rumble fromed deep in Alex's chest. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

"Driving you crazy, if I'm doing it right."

"*God* yes, you're doing it right. I'd say you've only got a few seconds before I throw you down on the floor..."

"Uh-uh. We're going to do this *my* way." He started undoing the buttons on Alex's shirt one by one, licking and nuzzling each patch of newly exposed skin along the way.

The grate of stubble against the more sensitive skin of Alex's chest, drew a sharp groan from him. Mulder looked up, concerned.

"Does that bother you?"

"No," he said quickly. "No...don't...don't you stop..."

Fox continued his journey south and when he could bend no lower, got down on his knees and spread Alex's legs. He moved between them and finished the buttons. When the shirt was pulled from Alex's pants and lay completely open, he licked a long continuous trail back up to his lover's mouth and planted a teasing kiss there. He slid back down to his knees and started working on the pants. He got the belt undone, then the button and finally the zipper. His lips brushed the silk-covered bulge and he listened to Alex's sharp intake of breath.

"Oh *God*, baby..."

Mulder smiled and gently clamping his teeth onto his lover's cock, pulled at it.

Alex emitted a loud gasp and sank down in the chair.

So this was how he was going to die.

Half naked, in a chair, in a bedroom of a rented house in the Bahamas, with his lover nibbling at his cock through a pair of silk boxer shorts.

Nice.

The tapping of Fox's hand against his thigh brought him back.

"Lift up a little."

Alex complied, lifting himself a few inches off the chair so that his tormentor could slip his pants and underwear off.

Mulder discarded the clothing and his shoes, then spread his legs again and moved between them. 

Alex looked down at him through glazed eyes. He laid a hand on Fox's cheek and swept his thumb back and forth over the bone. And waited.

Mulder smiled and lowered his head. 

Alex's head fell back and his hips thrust upward as he felt the warm, moist tongue on him, licking every inch of his cock.

"Fox...mmph...baby, don't...oh Jesus....Jesus..."

Mulder lifted his head, knowing full well that Alex was teetering right on the edge.

"Fox, *please*!"

"Sshhh. Calm down..."

"But..."

"I know. I know you're close." He kissed the inside of Alex's thigh. "Look at me, Alexei."

Alex opened his eyes and tried to focus on the man kneeling before him.

"Hang on, okay? I want you inside me when you come."

Alex swallowed past the huge lump that had formed in his throat. "I'll try, baby."

Mulder smiled seductively up at him. "Just relax." His fingers massaged his lover's thighs. "We're going to come together....soon." He stood up and moved to the back of the chair, lovingly stroking his lover's hair. "Close your eyes."

Alex did as he asked and attempted to breathe evenly. The hands in his hair felt so good...so soothing. He let out a long sigh.

"That's it. Calm. Slow..." One hand left his head but the other remained, petting and massaging. "Better now?"

Alex nodded slowly.

"Good."

There was the sound of metal, at first clinking, then a soft grinding and Alex felt his lover moving behind him. The next sound he heard was that of material hitting the carpet. 

The missing hand returned, this time resting on his right shoulder. The other hand dropped from his hair to his left shoulder and massaged slowly.

"Mmmm, that's good."

Mulder worked silently, efficiently. When Alex's knotted muscles began to loosen, he stopped and moved to the side of the chair. 

"Open your eyes."

Alex's eyelids slid open and he looked to his right.

So much for calm.

A swollen cock bobbed invitingly below his face. His hand went to it immediately, grasping it at the base. He bent over and took the tip into his mouth, dragging a soft moan from Mulder. He opened his throat and swallowed the entire length of it. 

Mulder's eyes rolled up into his head and he gripped handfuls of dark hair.

The blood roared through Alex's veins once again as he sucked hungrily at his lover. He moaned his protest as the hands in his hair began to pull his head up and away. He opened his eyes and met the amber-flecked gaze of his Fox.

"Sorry," Mulder panted. "Had to stop you." He stradled Alex once again and sat down. Two rigid cocks bobbed and bumped against each other. Mulder pitched forward for better contact.

Alex threw his head back and blew out a heavy breath.

Mulder leaned all the way forward until his chest was resting against Alex's. "Does that feel good, Alex?" He rocked his hips back and forth. "Does it?"

Alex gritted his teeth. "Yes..."

The older man leaned back, breaking off a good portion of the contact. "Alex."

"Hmm."

"Take off my shirt."

Alex forced his eyes to open as he reached for the first button of his partner's shirt. Mulder stroked both cocks ever so gently, together in one hand as Alex fumbled with the button. His hands shook so much, it was nearly impossible for him to get the small disk through the hole. 

With the first button finally undone, he reached for the second. Mulder squeezed them together in his hand and Alex nearly lost it. He stopped struggling with the button and issued a loud groan.

"Come on, Alex. Take off my shirt and you can have me..."

Short, fast breaths came from the open mouth as Alex resumed his fight with the second button. "Fox," he stammered. "I can't. I...my hands are shaking too much..."

"No shirt, no Fox," he warned in a low teasing voice.

Alex grimaced and tried again. Finally, he'd had enough. 

"Fuck!"

With little more than a deep growl, he grasped the shirt and yanked it apart, sending buttons flying everywhere. He pulled it from Mulder's body and threw it to the floor. "There you go," he whispered roughly. "It's off."

"That's the second shirt you've ruined..."

Alex reached down swiping away the fluid that leaked from the tip of Mulder's cock and used it and his own, to lube himself. "Fuck the shirts." He lifted Mulder and slouched down a bit. When the older man was again lowered, he gasped. A hot, hard presence had made itself known just behind him. It pressed urgently against his ass. He locked eyes with the man underneath him.

"I can't stand it anymore, Fox. Come on..."

Still held by his lover's eyes, Mulder lifted himself a bit. Alex grasped his own cock by the base and guided it to the small opening. Mulder lowered himself slowly, wincing as he felt every inch of the thick shaft work it's way up into him.

Alex removed his hand and pushed as he pulled Mulder's hips down, insuring that he was as far inside of his lover as he could get. He held on to the lean hips, not moving a muscle. His eyes closed and he fought to regain his composure.

Mulder understood and remained still, taking the opportunity the study the taut face in front of him.

So different from his own. Rounder. Less angular. Long, thick eyelashes. Dark. Tempting, bow-shaped mouth. Definitely a nicer nose than his own....a beautiful face, almost angelic in repose. Downright malevolent when he was angered. Completely changeable. Utterly fascinating...always gorgeous.

The green eyes opened and looked up into his face. They flicked back and forth, searching his expression.

"What is it?" Alex whispered.

Mulder smiled serenely. "I love you."

Alex's heart leapt in his chest. He wrapped his arms around Mulder's back and pulled him down for a lingering kiss. He began to move beneath him, thrusting carefully. 

Mulder moaned into that beautiful bow-shaped mouth and moved with him. He felt Alex's hands on his chest, pushing him away, urging him into a straight sitting position.

"I want to look at you," Alex said softly, caressing his chest. "You're so beautiful when I'm fucking you..."

"Christ, Alex..." Mulder moved with him, establishing a perfect rhythm.

"Remember..." Alex grimaced, thrusting deeply. "Remember when I told you once, that I could make you come twenty times a day, just to see the look on your face?"

Mulder smiled and closed his eyes briefly.

Alex grinned up at him. "I'd like to see how close to that number we can come."

Mulder's laugh ended on a faint moan. "I don't think we'll come too close today."

"Mmmm....I know....maybe we can start early tomorrow..."

"Alex."

"Hmm?"

He grasped one of the hands that still stroked his chest and placed it over his straining erection. "Make me come."

Alex's fingers closed around him. "With pleasure, lisa."

Mulder's head fell back and a long groan slipped past his lips as his lover's hand expertly milked his cock. He gripped Alex's shoulders and ground his ass into the younger man's groin, tightening his muscles.

"Aww, baby..." Alex grated, "God, that's good..." He pumped Mulder's cock faster. "Come on, beautiful...come with me..."

Mulder began to rock frantically against his lover. "Alex...I'm...it's coming..."

"Let it. I'm with you. I'm with...you...."

Two bodies, drenched in sweat, thrashed against each other, giving in to the storm that overtook them. Two voices combined, doubling the deafening cries that emanated from constricted throats. Two hearts stopped then started again, beating triple-time as lovers clung shuddering, to each other.

They remained connected for a time, neither man possessing the strength necessary to move. Mulder trembled in Alex's arms, his head resting heavily against the younger man's shoulder. 

Alex's dark head lay against the perspiration dampened, golden-brown silk to his right. His chest heaved in an effort to drag air into his lungs.When he'd successfully managed to gain some control of his body, he moved a hand, sweeping it up and down his Fox's slick back.

"I think I'm dead..." He kissed the side of Mulder's head. "You're incredible, you know that?"

Mulder sighed and snuggled against Alex's shoulder. "*We're* incredible."

Alex hugged him. "I'll buy that." He pulled Mulder's head back and kissed him again and again. "How about a nice warm shower?"

Mulder traced the line of his jaw with the tip of one finger. "Sounds good...if I can stand up long enough, that is."

"Want a few more minutes?"

"I think I *need* a few more minutes."

Alex pulled him closer. "Okay. Just rest." He kissed Mulder's bare shoulder. The taste of salt was strong on his lips. "Mmmm." He opened his mouth and slid it along the smooth skin, licking at the quickly drying sheen of moisture. "You taste good."

Mulder moaned softly into Alex's neck as he continued to bathe his lover's shoulder. 

"Umm," He disengaged himself and stood on shaky legs. "Let's take that shower, now."

Alex looked up at him. "You okay?"

Mulder gave him a soft smile and nodded. "Let's go."

They linked fingers and moved slowly toward the bathroom. Once in the shower, they washed each other gently, rinsed and dried off, then fell into bed. Alex curled himself tightly around Fox and almost immediately, they fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

  
Saturday, 11:32 a.m.

Mulder shifted the two bags he carried to his left hand. "We got some pretty neat stuff, huh?"

Alex chuckled. It's certainly different from any Christmas ornaments I can remember."

"Me too. I think that's what I like best about them. No reminders of my childhood."

They walked in silence for a few moments, then Mulder spoke up again. "Think Scully'll like her gift?"

Alex shrugged. "I think so, but what do *I* know? You've got a much better idea about that than I do." he swung the three bags he carried. "Let's dump this stuff in the car, okay? I'm getting pretty sick of lugging them around."

With the bags safely stored in the small trunk of the car, they returned to the middle of the shopping center.

"Okay," Alex announced, checking his watch. "How about we split up for an hour, then meet back here and go have some lunch?"

"Sounds good. I'm a little hungry now, I should be starving by then." He leaned across the short distance and gave Alex a quick peck on the mouth. "See you in an hour."

Alex smiled, pleasantly surprised at Fox's public display of affection. He stood watching his lover as he walked away, momentarily taken with the beauty of his lean frame as it moved smoothly through the sparse crowd. The increasing tightness in his pants snapped him out of his trance. "Ah, shit." He smiled, rolled his eyes up and strolled in the opposite direction.

  
12:01 p.m.

Mulder walked the narrow path, wandering by shop after shop. What the hell was he going to buy? He'd never shopped for a man before, not even his father. His mother always handled things like that. 

Hell, this should be easy but if anything, it was somehow harder. Maybe it was because Alex was his lover. He sure as hell couldn't just pick up the first nailgun that caught his eye...it had to be a meaningful gift. But what was he supposed to get that was masculine *and* sentimental? The two just didn't seem to go together.

He stopped in front of the jewelry store where they had bought Scully's bracelet.

//Hmm. That watch of his looks pretty old...//

While he stood contemplating, an odd feeling came over him. Not terribly strong, but it was there. Someone was watching him. Not Alex, he knew very well what that felt like and this was not it. He searched the reflections in the window in front of him but detected nothing out of the ordinary. He shrugged the sensation off and entered the store.

"Hello again!" The salesman smiled. "Something else you need?"

Mulder returned the smile. "Yeah, I'd like to see some watches." 

"For a lady or gentleman?"

"A man's watch."

"For yourself?"

"No uh...it's a gift...for the man I was in here with earlier...these are nice." He pointed to a grouping of Movados.

"Any of the six would be an excellent choice. Which do you prefer?"

Mulder studied the watches then pointed. "That one."

The salesman opened the case and presented the watch for inspection. As he rattled on about it's features, Mulder began to frown. There was that feeling again...

"It's very handsome but I think you'd look better in gold."

Mulder's head snapped around and met the brown gaze of the man behind him.

"Thanks for your opinion but it's not for me."

The man smiled. "I see."

Two words. Yet they felt like ants crawling straight up his spine. He turned without another word and attempted to pick up his conversation with the salesman. 

"So you said that it's waterproof up to ninety nine feet?"

"Yes sir."

"It's a nice little piece of machinery. Lucky guy...your dad, is it?"

Mulder's irritation began to show. "If you don't mind..."

"I'm sorry. I'll let you shop in peace."

The man sauntered quietly to the door and disappeared onto the street.

Mulder turned back to the man behind the counter. "I'm going to take it. Do you engrave?"

"Yes sir! I can have it done for you by tomorrow if you like."

"That'd be great."

"How would you like it to read?"

Mulder paused, not knowing exactly what to say. He wanted it to mean something but was afraid of getting too mushy. A thought and a smile came to his lips.

//Ah, what the hell?//

"I'd like it to read, 'My heart's deepest secret. I love you. Lisa'."

They reviewed the spelling and type of script. When it was exactly how Mulder wanted it, he pulled his credit card out and handed it to the salesman.

"Will that be all now, sir?"

Mulder was about to say yes, when something else caught his eye. "Uh, hang on." He walked over to another case and chose a small pair of silver, wide-band hoop earrings. "I'll take those."

When he'd completed his business, he left the shop and started off down the street. A few yards away, a voice brought him to a halt.

"So...did you get it?"

His skin began to crawl. 

"What is it that you want?"

"Just looking for a friend."

Mulder twisted his lip and looked away. Before he could give one of his pattented Mulder responses, he was knocked off balance.

"You've got a very nice mouth."

Mulder stared, shaken.

"It's sexy."

//What the fuck?//

"Have lunch with me."

Mulder gave himself a shake.

Jesus Christ, the man was *hitting* on him.

Completely at a loss for words, he just stood and continued to stare. He blinked as the man waved a hand in front of his face.

"You in there?"

Mulder found his voice. "Look...I don't know what you think..."

"I think you're a very handsome man and that I'd like to get to know you. Nothing menacing in that..."

Sure there was. Plenty.

  
Alex stepped out of a small shop and scanned the street. Catching sight of Fox not more than ten yards away, he began to smile but it soon faded as he observed the expression on his face. Something wasn't right. His eyes flicked to Fox's immediate left and narrowed on the man who was talking to him. Average height. Decent build. Brown hair. Tanned. Lascivious grin plastered to his face. The muscle in Alex's jaw clenched.

  
Mulder shook his head almost imperceptibly as the man continued his attempt.

"Come on, just a little bite to eat." He moved closer and ran a finger lightly down Mulder's arm. "And then...a little bite to eat..."

Mulder flinched and pulled away.

The man's smile grew wider. "Come on now, handsome. I wouldn't hurt a hair on that pretty head..."

"Touch him again and I'll hurt yours...bad."

Alex walked up behind the man and passed him on his right. He came to stand next to Mulder and fixed an icy stare on the man in front of them. 

The man looked him up and down and smiled. "I didn't mean any harm. I'm here alone and I'd just like to make some friends. I was inviting your friend here to have lunch with me, not realizing that he wasn't alone. No matter. How about all three of us get together?"

"Let's not and say we did." He looked to Mulder, who stood quietly, looking rather pale. He placed a hand at the small of his back. "You okay?"

Mulder nodded.

"Let's go," he said softly. He shot the man a warning look and turned Mulder away. 

"Get used to it," the man's voice trailed after them.

As they walked toward the restaurant that they'd decided earlier to have lunch at, Alex broke the silence. "Where'd he come from?"

"I don't know. I...I felt like I was being watched earlier, and when I was in a store, he was there behind me and tried to strike up a conversation. I managed to get rid of him, but when I left the store, he was there again...Alex, I've never been hit on by a man in my *life*. Why now? Is there some kind of sign on me now, that only gay men can see?"

"Would you believe me if I said yes?"

Mulder cast a sideways glance at him.

"It's a phenomenon. I wish I could explain it. I think it comes with time and experience. I could look into this crowd and pick out every gay man here."

"But what is it? Is it a look? The way a person moves? And if it is, have I changed in any of those ways?"

"You're the same man you've always been. You don't look or act any differently than you did a year ago."

"Then...how?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know. But I do know about people like that guy. He's a predator. He spends his time in places like this, trolling for innocent, unsuspecting young men. And he'll find one. Maybe two. He'll use em. He'll ruin em...then he'll move on to the next." He shrugged. "No different than the men who prey on women or kids."

"I'm not a kid, Alex. Yet I was completely stunned. I didn't know what the hell to do."

"You don't have to be a kid to be innocent. And you are. In as far as this life goes. Creeps like him can smell that a mile away."

They arrived at the restaurant and were seated at an outdoor table. Alex took the seat right beside Mulder, sensing the other man's remaining insecurity. Their knees touched lightly and he covered Mulder's hand with his own.

"You're still pretty shook up, aren't you?"

"I feel stupid."

"Why?"

"It's just that...I'd never been attracted to a man before in my *life*. Never gave it a thought till I met you. And even now...I can't even say that since we've been together, I've looked at a man and thought that he was attractive. It's just you, Alex. The thought of another man touching me makes me cringe."

Alex smiled and squeezed his hand. "I can't say that I'm sorry to hear that."

"But...what does that make me? I mean, if you're gay, you're attracted to men in general, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So were does that leave *me*?"

"I don't know. Is it really so important for you to categorize yourself?"

"No...I guess not. It's just got me curious."

Alex smirked at him. "You always *have* been in a class by yourself...no sense in changing things now."

Mulder looked down and smiled. A loosely closed fist came up under his chin and tapped gently. "Feel any better?"

He looked up. "Yeah." He started to chuckle. "You were pretty upset."

"When?"

"When you were walking toward us and that guy touched my arm."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Damn straight. Nobody paws you but me."

Mulder gave him a smoky grin. "That sounds just a little possessive."

Alex leaned forward until their lips were almost touching. "Yup. You uh, got a problem with that?"

The tip of Mulder's tongue crept out and slid along Alex's bottom lip. "Nope."

"Good." He pressed forward, joining their mouths for a brief but thorough kiss.

  
They spent over an hour, having a leisurely lunch and talking about nothing in particular. On the way back to the car, Mulder looked down at all the bags Alex was carrying.

"What's all that?"

"Nevermind."

"Come on..."

"You'll find out."

"That's an evil grin."

"You think?"

"Alex..."

"What?"

"What did you do?"

"Only one bag contains your Christmas present. The rest of this stuff is for us and that's all I'm going to say."

"Fine. I can wait."

"You're going to *have* to."

When they reached the car, Alex put the bags into the trunk and they were on their way. 

Halfway back to the house, Mulder turned to him and began to stare. He glanced over and smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"How come I've never seen you with an earring?"

Alex smiled and frowned at the same time. "Where'd *that* come from?"

"Your ears are pierced. How come you don't wear any earrings?"

"God, I had that done ages ago. I'd wear one, sometimes both when I went out but it's been a while." 

"How come?"

He shrugged. "No reason. I just don't think about it, I guess."

"The holes still look open."

"Yeah...what's this fascination with my ears all of a sudden?"

Mulder smiled and reached into the small bag he'd kept with him. He opened the small black velvet box and pulled out one of the two silver earrings and held it up on the tip of his finger. Alex grinned.

"That for me?"

"Uh huh. Do you mind?"

"No. Whatever turns you on."

As Alex drove, Mulder worked one silver hoop into the hole in his ear then leaned back and looked at him. The corner of Alex's mouth tilted upward as he glanced at himself in the rearview. He reached across the seat and stroked his partner's cheek. 

"Thank you...so...do you like it?"

Mulder nodded slowly. "It's sexy." He moved in and whispered against Alex's ear. "Cause you know, you weren't sexy *enough*." The tip of his tongue tickled the sensitive interior.

Alex tipped his head into the caress. "Come on, now. Behave yourself."

Mulder pulled away and sat heavily in his seat. "All right..."

"Just till we get back to the house. Then you can be as bad as you want."

"I don't think I'll feel like it by then."

Alex shot him an amused look. "Oh, who do you think you're kidding?"

Mulder changed the subject. "Did you have anything planned for tomorrow afternoon?"

"No..." 

"I've got to go back into town for a little bit."

"Okay."

"Alone."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Got a hot date with that guy?"

"You're a real comedian."

"Well, why do you have to go alone?"

"To pick up your Christmas present if you must know." 

Alex smiled. "Oh. What'd you get?"

Mulder quirked an eyebrow.

"What? I won't tell anyone..."

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

Mulder ran a hand lightly up and down Alex's thigh. "Shut up and drive."

  
3:36 p.m.

Once their purchases were all put away, Mulder suggested a walk.

"But," Alex protested, winding his arms around his lover's neck, "I thought you wanted to..."

Mulder silenced him with a kiss. "I do."

Alex drew back and studied him. A slow smile curved his lips. "Okay....let's go."

  
4:14 p.m.

They walked along silently through the stretch of trees behind the property. Only the distant sound of the ocean and the occasional cry of a bird followed them. Every few feet, the sunlight broke through the canopy of green, glinting off of the silver of Alex's new earring. Mulder inhaled deeply, imagining the combined feel of soft flesh and smooth metal in his mouth. The sound carried to Alex's ear.

"You tired?"

"No...uh...yeah. Let's stop for a minute?"

Mulder sat down on a nearby rock while Alex leaned back against a tree and looked around.

"I'm going to miss this place."

"We've got another month."

"I know but look how fast the last month has gone."

"True." Mulder's gaze swept over the long frame draped casually against the tree. A small, thoroughly evil smile crossed his lips. "Alex."

Green eyes turned back to him. "Hmm?"

"Unbutton your shirt."

Alex cocked his head. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Mulder's eyes darkened. "I said...unbutton your shirt."

"That's what I thought you said."

"Do it."

Alex's hands rose slowly to his shirt and began to undo the buttons, his eyes never leaving his lover's face. When that was done, his hands fell away and he waited for further instruction.

"Your pants."

He looked down. "Yeah, they're my pants. Or they could be yours....no, no, I'm pretty sure they're mine..."

"Take them *off*, wise ass."

"Oh." He popped the button and worked the zipper down. He watched Mulder draw a deep breath and let it out slowly. He smiled and pulled the pants down past his knees then let them drop the rest of the way to the ground. He straightened his posture and stared at Mulder.

"Underwear too."

When the white boxer-briefs were also discarded, he leaned back again, against the tree, giving Mulder an enticing, unobstructed view of his most impressive erection.

Mulder chewed the inside corner of his lip. "Do something for me."

Alex waited quietly for him to voice his request.

"I want to watch you."

"Watch me what?"

"I want to watch you get yourself off."

"You do?"

Mulder nodded. "Go ahead, Alex. Touch yourself."

Alex's eyes grew heavy as he brought his hand to his mouth. Slowly he licked his palm, then slid it down his chest, over his lean stomach and down to his twitching cock.

Mulder watched entranced, as Alex just barely skimmed the shaft again and again. His eyes were closed now, his head rolling forward then arching back against the trunk of the tree. His left hand flattened out beside his hip, his fingers flexing occasionally against the trunk. Mulder's voice drifted to him.

"Does it feel good?"

Alex swallowed hard. "Yes."

"Is it exciting for you to know that I'm watching you?"

The barest hint of green became visible through the dark veil of eyelashes. "Very."

Mulder licked the corner of his mouth. "You're ready to come already, aren't you?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Go ahead."

Alex's hand closed around his cock and began to stroke slowly. His thumb circled the head, spreading the slick fluid that had leaked from the tip.

Mulder rose and stalked toward him. His hand stilled.

"Don't stop," Mulder whispered, moving past him and around the tree.

Alex resumed, now using long, steady strokes. 

"That's it," his lover encouaged softly as he moved around to Alex's left side. "Do it, baby."

A small, unintelligible sound left Alex's throat and his hand moved faster.

"Come on. I'm waiting. Come for me."

Alex gritted his teeth as he pumped his cock harder.

"Now, Alex."

Alex's hoarse cries were absorbed into the dense expanse of trees. His body tightened and arched as a warm geyser flowed from it and on to the ground.

"Beautiful." The breathless groan rumbled into his ear, then he was spinning, being turned around to face the tree. His upper body was pressed against the trunk and the hands at his hips pulled, forcing him to spread his legs for balance. There was a small flurry of activity behind him, then he felt the urgent press of solid muscle against his ass. His arms went around the tree in an extra measure of support. Gentle hands spread his cheeks and that hardness pushed into him.

"Nnnnhhh...uhh...Fox..."

Once Mulder was completely embedded in his lover, he leaned forward, draping himself over the damp, shirt covered back. He reached around and lovingly stroked Alex's sticky, not altogether limp cock. He murmured against the damp material. "Squeeze me, Alex." He stood motionless as Alex obediently began to tighten his muscles, effectively milking his cock. Mulder clenched his teeth and endured the exquisite torture in silence. Not long after it began, he started to feel that familiar tightening in his lower body. Soft whimpers pushed past his lips.

Alex knew those sounds all too well. Fox was ready. He squeezed harder and faster, drawing louder, harsher moans from his lover. All at once, Mulder's muscles tensed up and his fingers dug into Alex's skin.

Alex continued, draining the older man of every drop. Only when he felt his partner's body go slack and heard the cries change to soft purrs, did he relax his grip. 

Mulder slipped out of him and slid to the ground. Alex dropped down beside him, kissing the perspiration drenched face and hair. "I really am going to miss this place," he whispered against his Fox's cheek. He tucked an arm around his lover's heaving chest and closed his eyes.

  
7:23 p.m.

Mulder sat at one end of the long table, finishing his dinner. Alex sat to his immediate right, having long abandoned the whole "look but don't touch, stay as far away from each other as possible while you're eating,"romantic thing.

"Want to go out, tonight?"

Mulder set his fork down and picked up his wine glass. "Where?"

Alex shrugged innocently. "While we were in town, I'd spoken to some people. They told me that there was a nice club not all that far from there. I thought we could go. Listen to a little music, have a drink or two..."

Mulder paused a moment, then replied. "Yeah. Sure, why not?"

"Great." Alex's eyes sparkled. "Why don't we go get ready in a little while?"

Mulder's eyes narrowed. "Okay..."

 

* * *

 

8:34 p.m.

Both men walked naked from the bathroom, freshly showered and more than a little aroused from the merciless teasing each inflicted on each other. 

"You know," Mulder informed, "this is *not* a good thing. How are we going to walk into a public place in this condition?"

Alex grinned. "Believe me when I tell you, we probably won't be the only ones."

"Alex, where the hell are we going?"

"I told you."

"I have a feeling there's more to it than you're letting on."

Alex flashed him a tiny smile before going to the closet and pulling out a grey suit and shirt. "Why don't you wear this?"

Mulder's eyes darted down to the clothing just placed on the bed, then back up to Alex who had already retreated to the other closet. 

"Alex..."

Alex had pulled out his own clothes and was now rummaging in the bottom of the closet. "Hmm?"

Mulder sighed heavily. "Nevermind." He reached for his underwear but Alex's voice stopped him.

"Uh...hold on."

Mulder turned to face him. He stood a feet away, clad only in a pair of forest green silk shorts. He held his hands behind his back.

"What?"

"Got something for ya."

"This wouldn't be something out of those mysterious bags from this afternoon..."

Faint smirk. "It would." He sauntered toward Mulder and held up a leather object. "Wear this for me."

Mulder tilted his head from side to side. "Okay, call me stupid, but I have no idea what the hell that is."

"Allow me to demonstrate."

Alex grasped Mulder's cock and wrapped the three connected leather straps around it, buckling and adjusting each one. Each of the two remaining straps went around the testicles, separating them. Mulder winced as he secured each one snuggly.

"Shit, Alex..."

"Like that?"

Mulder drew a deep breath and let it out. "It's so...kinky. You don't uh...you don't want me to wear this *out*, do you?"

"That was the idea. You don't have to if you don't want to..."

Mulder hesitated. Then a tiny smile slanted across his lips. He turned to get a pair of underwear.

"You don't need those." 

"Alex...I need *some* kind of support."

Alex held up one finger and returned to the closet.

"More goodies from your bag of tricks?"

He returned with what looked like a ...

"Alex...is that a *leash*?"

Alex swung the fine gold chain around in his hand. The metal whistled through the air, creating a tiny breeze as it spun.

"Don't you wonder what that little ring is there on the last strap?"

Mulder looked down. "Okay, yeah. Now that you mention it..."

Alex hooked the clasp at the end of the chain on the ring and tugged. 

Mulder grimaced. "Oh, you shouldn't do that...I'm just about ready to..."

"Don't worry," Alex replied matter of factly. "You won't."

He unhooked the clasp and drew the end of the chain through the ring, bringing both ends around Mulder's waist, then securing it snugly so that his cock lay virtually immobile against his belly. A few inches of the chain dangled down the back, tickling his ass as it swung freely.

Alex couldn't resist. He bent over and lashed the head of Mulder's cock with his tongue.

"Ah, *shit*. Alex, don't..."

Alex straightened up and kissed him on the mouth. "God, you *are* beautiful. I just want to jump you where you stand."

Mulder gave him a cocky smirk. "That'd just sort of blow your plans all to hell though, wouldn't it?"

Alex snorted. "Yeah, so get dressed, would you?"

An hour later, they arrived at the club.

"This is nice," Mulder observed as they walked in. "Who told you about it?"

"Just some people I met in town. It's supposed to have a nice mix of people."

"Not very crowded."

"It's still early. Plus, how many people could there *be* on this island, anyway?"

They tucked themselves away in a comfortable corner booth where they could sit virtually unnoticed, but still had an unrestricted view of the rest of the club.

"Want a drink?" Alex asked, running the back of two fingers down the sleeve of Mulder's jacket.

"Yeah, I think I could use one about now."

Alex nuzzled his cheek. "Why do you say that?"

"I'm still trying to get behind the fact that I'm sitting in a public place, wearing this thing."

"Is it uncomfortable?"

"Well, not in a *bad* way..." He released a soft hiss as Alex's hand dropped down to his crotch and the back of it brushed lightly back and forth. "*Alex*..."

"That feel good?"

"Too...*too* good. Do you plan on torturing me like this, all night?"

"Aww, lisa. Don't think of it as torture. Think of it as a promise."

"Yeah, well your *promises* are going to kill me."

Alex chuckled into his shoulder. "What do you want to drink?"

"Beer is fine."

"Be right back." He gave Mulder's bound cock a gentle but unexpected squeeze, then slipped away, leaving his lover squirming in the agonizing aftermath of his touch. 

"Shit, shit, shit," he muttered, throwing his head back against his seat and closing his eyes. He inhaled deeply, concentrating on the sensations generated by even his slightest movement. He smiled, remembering the ride over in the car. He thought he'd come in his pants at least half a dozen times, but snug leather held him in check.

//Ohhh, Alexei. Payback is a bitch...//

A sobbing laugh tumbled from Alex's lips as he approached the corner booth. 

//Why the fuck don't I have a camera?//

Fox sat sprawled over the burgundy leather seat, arms draped loosely across the back, eyes closed. 

Alex watched him, transfixed, until the hazel eyes opened just a crack.

Like this morning, Mulder had the sudden feeling that he was being watched. Only this time, he knew who's eyes were on him. His chin tilted down a fraction and his eyelids lifted just a bit more.

Had Alex's grip tightened any more around the bottles, they would have shattered. The golden-brown head tipped seductively to the side and those lush lips parted and began to move. Alex had to concentrate to decipher the sounds that came out of them.

"What are you doing?"

The slitted amber-flecked eyes watched his trembling hand place the bottles down on the table. They slid back up to his face and remained concentrated on it as Alex moved forward and sat beside him. 

"I'm trying to figure out a way to do you right here without anybody noticing."

Mulder studied him through the veil of his lashes. "You'd do it too, if you could...wouldn't you?"

Alex lowered his head until their lips were almost touching. "In a heartbeat." He sucked in a breath as the older man's tongue feathered his lips. "Christ, I want you."

Mulder gave him a lazy grin. "Yeah?" His hand left the back of the seat and landed in Alex's lap, stroking the solid bulge beneath the black material of his pants. Alex's eyes closed and his respiration deepened.

As Mulder continued to rub the lover's cock, he whispered softly against his cheek.

"You know what I want to do?"

"Tell me."

"I want to get down on my knees under this table and suck you till you explode."

Alex's cock jumped beneath Mulder's fingers. He swallowed hard then spoke. "Putting aside the fact that there are about two dozen other people in this place, don't you think that would be kind of messy? I mean, I don't want to walk around with a big old wet spot on my pants..."

"There wouldn't be one."

"Oh, no? And how would you manage that?"

"Same way you did that day in my kitchen. Remember?"

Alex's lips twitched in the hint of a smile. "Vaguely."

The tip of Mulder's tongue tickled the inside of his ear. "Only vaguely?"

Long shuddering sigh. "Okay, so I remember it down to every last drop."

"I thought so." 

"Of course, I washed you with a warm cloth afterward..."

"I'll wash you with my warm tongue."

"Mmmmm.......as much as I'd love to, we can't."

"But it's so dark and secluded here...please, Alex."

Alex chuckled. "I can't believe Fox Mulder is asking me to let him give me a blow job in the middle of a club, surrounded by dozens of people."

Mulder began to knead him gently. "We're not in the *middle* of the club and we're not *surrounded* by people. No one will see..."

"That may be true, but I'm goddamn sure that they'll hear. There's no way in *hell*, I'd be able to keep quiet." He grasped Mulder's hand. "And if you don't stop doing that..."

"What?"

"You *know* what."

Mulder removed his hand. "Okay, fine. I'll be good." 

Alex groaned softly. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"*That*. That..that *thing* you're doing with your lip."

"I'm not doing anything with my lip..."

"Oh yes you are, and you *know* it drives me insane which is exactly why you're doing it."

Mulder reached for his beer. "I don't know what you're talking about." He raised the bottle to his lips and took a long swallow. He pulled it away from his mouth only long enough to run his tongue around the smooth brown lip. His eyes drifted shut and he opened his mouth, taking in a few inches of the neck.

Alex forgot to breathe.

Mulder pulled back almost to the end of the bottle, licking the underside of it, then descended again. His head moved almost imperceptibly, from side to side, then pulled all the way up and away from the bottle. He cut his gaze up and to the right, looking at Alex from the corners of his eyes.

Alex's voice came out in a weak croak. "Fucking cock tease."

Mulder skimmed Alex's lips with the rim of the bottle. "I love it when you talk dirty to me."

Alex sighed in mock exasperation. "What the hell am I going to do with you?"

"You *know* what to do with me." Mulder set the bottle down on the table then cupped the back of Alex's head and pulled him down for a long kiss. When they separated, Alex snatched up his beer and drained half the bottle.

"Yeah." He put the bottle down then tangled his fingers in Mulder hair. "I know what to do." His mouth came down again on his lover's, drinking in the soft moan. His tongue swept inside, slowly caressing it's mate, teasing and tempting. He broke the kiss suddenly and brought the bottle back to his mouth. He finished off the remaining contents then looked back down at his Fox, who had again rested his head against the back of the seat and closed his eyes. Alex brushed the bottle against his cheek. "I need something a little stronger than beer if I'm going to endure an entire evening here with you."

Eyes still closed, Mulder smiled. "That almost sounds insulting."

"You know what I mean." He started to move out of the booth. "Want something else?"

Mulder's eyes opened half-way. "I'll just stick with the beer."

"Okay." He paused before standing. "I'm almost afraid to leave you alone."

Mulder gave him an amused look. "Why?"

"I'll probably come back and find a hoard of men buzzing around you."

"What?"

"The vibes you're radiating can be felt all over this building, I'll bet. Every man in this joint is probably sniffing the air. If they find you alone, they'll be on you like flies."

Mulder's lips twisted into some semblance of a grimace. "Stop."

"I'm not kidding."

"Okay, thanks for the warning." 

Alex winked. "Be back in a few."

Mulder picked up his beer and waved him off.

  
10:04 p.m.

A man watched Alex approach the bar. He stood quietly at a distance, studying the young man as he ordered an Absolut and another Corona. When Alex was finished, he spoke up.

"Excuse me, please."

Alex turned in the direction of the soft, polite voice. He looked the man up and down making a snap assessment. Average height and build. Expensively dressed. Perfectly coiffed silver gray hair and eyes that matched almost exactly. 

The man smiled, revealing even white teeth. He waved a hand between Alex and the direction from which he had just come. "I couldn't help noticing you and your companion. I do hope you don't mind me saying so but..." He glanced briefly toward the booth. "..he is exquisite." No one but Fox would have recognized the slight change in Alex's expression. The man continued. "As are you. You compliment each other beautifully."

"Yeah, thanks."

"You know, I do a terrible lot of traveling and it would be so much more enjoyable if I had a companion...or two."

"Good luck with your search."

"A tiny trace of a smile curved the man's thin lips. "I'm a very wealthy man."

"Congratulations."

"You would never want for anything..."

"Look man, I'm not interested in being your boy toy."

Gray eyes slid across the room. "Maybe your friend..."

"No."

"Are you sure? Perhaps I should ask him."

Alex's expression turned glacial. "Stay away from him."

One silver-gray eyebrow arched. "Are you afraid of what his answer might be? Or are you simply very protective of him? I wonder..."

"Wonder all you want. But leave him alone."

The man executed a shallow bow. "Have a lovely evening."

Alex paid the bartender, picked up his drinks and with one last icy glare at the man, started back toward his table.

"See?" Mulder smirked as Alex sat down. "No hoard of men."

"I'm shocked."

"I guess you're the only one in tune to my *vibes*."

"That's just great with me."

Mulder cocked his head and frowned at the younger man. "Alex, what is it? You look a little ticked off."

The hard set of Alex's mouth softened. He cupped Fox's cheek and scattered a few light kisses across his face. "Nothing."

"Don't hand me that...did something happen at the bar?"

"Just some asshole. I took care of it."

"You took care of it, *how*?"

Alex laughed softly. "I didn't kill anybody, don't worry."

"You sure?"

"Did you hear any commotion?"

"No, but that doesn't mean anything. Can't you kill a person at close range, in a crowd of people without anyone noticing?"

"I suppose I could if I had to...nevermind about that." He kissed his lover's mouth tenderly. "How are you doing?"

"Okay." Mulder turned his head a bit, listening to the sensuous thrum of the music. He turned back to Alex, eyes glowing softly. "Want to dance?"

"Really?"

"Really."

Alex shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me." He took Mulder by the hand and led him out to an open space on the floor. The older man slipped into his arms and they began to move, swaying gently among the other couples. 

Mulder rested his cheek against Alex's and closed his eyes. He whispered into his lover's ear.

"This feels so good." 

Alex's right hand glided down to Mulder's lower back and he pressed their hips together. 

"How does *that* feel?"

His only answer came in the form of a long low sigh.

His hand slipped under the gray jacket and through the gray silk of the shirt, pulled at the chain around Fox's waist, drawing his cock up a little tighter. The older man's fingers clenched in Alex's shirt and his head dropped down to his shoulder.

"Christ, Alex. What are you doing?" He gasped as Alex alternately slackened and increased the tension.

"Making you crazy."

"Yes, you *are*."

Alex's hand stilled but did not let go of the chain.

Fox rubbed his face into the hollow between Alex's shoulder and neck. "Don't stop."

"I have to. All that whimpering is starting to draw attention."

"I'm not making any noise."

"Yeah, you really are."

Mulder nuzzled his neck as they continued to move. "Please..."

"You know I can't resist you when you ask me so nicely..." Alex gave the chain one more firm tug. Mulder's body jerked against him.

"God..."

"Okay," Alex released the chain. "That's enough for now."

Hopeful eyes turned to him. "More, later?"

"If you're good."

Mulder drew a deep breath and lowered his head to to the other man's shoulder. His body moved with Alex's as though they were one, flowing together with the languid rhythm of the music.

When the song ended, they returned to their table. Alex slid into the booth first, Mulder right behind him, curling himself into his lover's side. Alex petted the soft golden-brown head as it came to rest against his shoulder. 

"I love you, lisa."

His murmured statment garnered an affectionate nuzzle from the man pressed against him.

They sat that way for long moments, each content in the role they'd slipped into. Without discussion, Alex took charge for the remainder of the evening, rewarding his lover's joyful submission with soft words and loving touches. Mulder virtually purred with happiness, surrendering himself completely to Alex's every whim. Responding to every touch, every look as though it was the most intimate of caresses.

Two hours and half a dozen dances later, Alex made the announcement.

"I think we've both had about all we can take for one night. What do you say we get out of here?"

"Okay. Let me just hit the men's room before we go." He started to slide out of the booth when Alex grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"I want to find that leather back just the way I had it."

Mulder's skin tingled at the soft warning. "Be back in a minute."

Alex released his arm and watched him disappear into the crowd. He smiled to himself and lifted his glass to his lips. 

  
Sunday, 12:53 a.m.

Mulder entered the large, spotless bathroom and went into a stall. He chuckled to himself as he looked down at his leather-manacled cock. Cerainly didn't want anybody coming in and seeing *this*. 

//God.//

His hypersensitvity made it almost impossible to get the straps undone but he managed. 

//All this trauma just to take a piss. Baby, you *are* going to pay...//

When he was through, he strapped himself back up, taking care to insure that he'd done so exactly the way Alex had done it. He left the stall and as he was washing his hands, suddenly felt eyes on him. He looked into the mirror and met the steady gray gaze of an older man, standing a few feet behind him.

"Good evening."

Mulder hesitated, then nodded his greeting.

"Very nice club, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I had a brief conversation with your companion earlier."

Mulder turned to face him.

"Didn't he tell you?"

"He mentioned something about some asshole at the bar...was that you?"

The man chuckled. "Judging from his reaction to me, I would say that yes, it was. What did he tell you?"

"He didn't."

"I thought not. I had informed him that I was in search of a traveling companion and he informed *me*, under no uncertain terms, that neither of you was interested."

"And?"

"He answered for you. Is that your feeling on the matter?"

"Yes."

"I also informed him that I am a very wealthy man. I can offer you a very comfortable life."

Mulder folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the sink. "In return for?"

"Companionship."

"And?"

"You're a very handsome young man. And very intelligent, I'll wager. I'm sure you know what a man of my wealth and age would want with a beautiful young man such as yourself."

"Forget it."

"You would live a very pampered life. I can give you everything you could ever want."

"I *have* everything I could ever want."

"Ah. Your friend out there? He seems a rather angry young man. And terribly jealous." His eyes slid over Mulder. "Not that I can blame him for that. If you were mine, I probably wouldn't be especially fond of sharing you, either. As I said, I originally made the offer for the both of you. It would be lovely having *two* handsome young men around. Now, if your worry is about leaving him, I would be more than agreeable to reiterate that offer. If you think you could talk him into it..."

Mulder chewed the inside corner of his lip. "You're nuts, you know that?"

"Oh, I've been called eccentric, but never *nuts*." He took a step forward. "What do you say?"

"I say no."

"I can't change your mind about that?"

"No."

The man smiled again. "Such loyalty in one so beautiful. I hope he realizes how fortunate he is."

Mulder pushed away from the sink and brushed by the man as he exited the bathroom.

  
1:20 a.m.

"I was about to go in after you," Alex joked. "Have trouble with the straps?"

"No. I was just talking to your friend."

Alex's brow crinkled. "My..."

"Yeah, you know. The asshole at the bar."

"Where?"

"Men's room. He bopped on in there while I was washing my hands. I think he followed me."

Alex was up and moving toward the men's room in a instant. Mulder caught him by his arm and spun him around. 

"Whoa. Where are you going?"

"I told him to leave you alone."

"I'm okay, Alex."

"What did he say?"

"He just offered to make me his pampered pet."

"I'll fucking kill him..."

"No, you're not. I handled it."

"Fox.."

"I know, you're worried about me after what happened yesterday morning, but that guy threw me because it was the first time and I was completely unprepared. That didn't happen this time. I *handled* it, okay?"

"Yeah, but I can't believe he went after you after I warned him not to."

Mulder wound his arms around Alex's neck. "Don't worry about it. When he realized he wasn't getting anywhere, he gave up. Now, come on. You've given him far too much attention. I'm feeling a little neglected." 

Alex pulled him close. "You are?"

Mulder nodded, treating his lover to that little pout that always turned him to jelly.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" His mouth closed over Mulder's, coaxing a soft moan from him. He broke the kiss and the older man inclined his head slightly, burying his face in Alex's neck. Alex stroked his back slowly. "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready for hours."

"I know you have. Let's go home so I can..." Alex looked up, feeling a presence. His body tensed and his arms unsconsciously tightened around Mulder.

"Alex, what's..." Mulder shifted his head and saw the man he'd just left in the bathroom not more than five minutes before. 

"What the fuck do you want?" Alex rumbled.

Mulder smiled to himself in spite of the nastiness that could so quickly develop from the confrontation. He snuggled closer to Alex, winding his right arm around his lover's waist and running his left hand up and down his chest. He looked up at the man through the fringe of his lashes.

The man observed him for a second then his eyes flicked up to Alex's face. "I simply wanted to concede my loss. It's the gentlemanly thing to do."

"Your use of the word *loss*, implies that there was something for you to lose in the first place."

"I suppose you could see it that way."

"There's no other way *to* see it."

Mulder tipped his head and strung a trail of kisses along Alex's jaw. "Come on, baby. Let's go. Forget about this guy."

Alex closed his eyes and leaned into Mulder's kisses. His eyes reopened slowly, to find the man still standing before them. Before he could say anything, the stranger spoke.

"Not many young men would pass up what I have to offer. Consider yourself a fortunate man." Gray eyes flicked appreciatively over Mulder, then came back to meet Alex's granite gaze. "You're well-loved." He glided away, leaving them alone.

Alex watched him for a few brief seconds, then turned his attention back to the man wrapped tightly in his arms. He brought a hand under Mulder's chin, holding it steady and covered his lips with his own. He explored the warm interior of the older man's mouth while his other hand crept under his jacket. He found the chain and pulled gently. Mulder groaned into his mouth. 

"Have you any idea how hard I am right now?" he asked after pulling away from the kiss. "Arousing is much too mild a word to describe the feeling I got from you doing what you did right in front of that guy. You, my love, are a very bad boy...*God*, I love you."

Mulder rubbed his crotch against Alex's. "Let's get out of here."

They linked hands and walked out to the car. Mulder got in and sat as close to Alex as he could, laying a hand on his thigh. He rested his head on Alex's shoulder and closed his eyes. Alex kissed the top of his head and pulled out of the parking lot.

As they drove along in silence, Mulder's hand began to travel, moving up and down from Alex's knee to the top of his thigh.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Are you kidding? How can I sleep when all I can think about is getting fucked?" He could hear the smile in Alex's voice.

"Slut."

"Whatever."

Mulder's hand wandered farther, skimming the diamond-hard bulge in his lover's pants.

"Mmmmmm......"

"Alex."

"Hmm?"

He reached for the zipper and began to pull it down. Next, he undid Alex's belt and button.

"Fox, what are you....aww, *shit*."

Mulder reached inside and pulled Alex's cock out from behind the slitted fold of his underwear. He stroked it gently, while his head lowered.

Alex grabbed a handful of hair. "Baby, as much as I'd love to, I really don't think..."

Mulder untangled Alex's fingers from his hair and buried his face in the younger man's crotch.

Alex gritted his teeth and groaned harshly. "Jesus Christ..."

Mulder rubbed his face against the velvety shaft, swiping at it with his tongue with every pass.

"Fox....cut it out..."

No response.

Alex winced. "Come on now, I'm serious. If you don't stop, and I mean right *now*, I'm going to..."

Mulder lifted his head. "You're going to what?"

Alex sighed and stroked his hair. "I'm going to come and I don't want to do that. Not yet. First of all, I'll lose complete control and I really don't want to kill us both. And second...I want to be deep inside that pretty ass of yours when I do."

"You have such a way with words." Mulder grinned, then again lowered his head. 

"Hey!"

"Relax." Mulder brushed his lips lightly along the shaft then rested his cheek against it. He stroked Alex's thigh. "I'm not going to make you come. I just want to be close to you."

"Well, that's sweet, but you're killing me."

"Just concentrate on the road. I promise, no teasing." He closed his eyes, enjoying the heat pressed to his face and inhaled the clean, musky scent that he'd come to know so well. 

Alex's hand came down on the golden-brown head cradled in his lap. He combed his fingers through the strands slowly. "I didn't think I could ever be this happy, you know?"

"I know. Me either...I love you, Alex." Mulder smiled, feeling Alex's cock twitch beneath his cheek. "'I love you', has a sexual effect on you?"

Alex laughed softly. "Almost anything you do or say has a sexual effect on me."

"That's good information to have..."

Alex tugged on his hair. "Oh, like you didn't know that already."

Mulder kissed Alex's cock and tucked a hand under his thigh. "I had no idea..."

"Liar."

Silence fell between them for the rest of the drive. The only sound now, was the hum of the motor and Alex's soft singing.

  
2:32 a.m.

Alex pulled into the garage and killed the engine. He sat quietly, caressing the head of the sleeping man. He almost hated to wake him, but...

"Baby..." He rubbed Mulder's shoulder.

"Hmm..."

"Wake up. We're here."

"Here?"

"Uh huh. Come on, you and I got some things to take care of."

"What things?" The sleepy voice mumbled from his lap.

Before he could respond, a warm, moist tongue began to lick his still very hard cock from base to tip.

Alex's head fell back against the seat.

"You keep that up and we won't make it into the house."

Mulder ignored the warning until Alex pulled his shirt from the waistband of his pants and gave the chain around his waist a good firm tug. He released a sharp groan and raised his head.

"Get out of the car," Alex instructed softly.

Both men got out simultaneously, Alex zipping his pants as he did. He motioned to Mulder with a small toss of his head. The older man obediently moved around the car and came to stand before him. Alex pushed him back against the car and trailed his fingers slowly, up and down his chest. He leaned in as close as he could get and let his lips hover near Mulder's. 

Mulder mouthed his name and tried to touch lips, but Alex would not allow any contact. His hands slipped downward, undoing the gray pants. He reached around Mulder's waist and unhooked the chain. He slid it out of the ring, then clamped the end onto the small gold circle. He backed away and pulled gently. 

"Let's go."

Mulder hesitated for a moment, unable to help himself. He smirked and said, "So when Scully inevitably tells me that you're leading me around by my dick, I...*aah*!" He gritted his teeth as Alex pulled once more, this time a little more insistently. He moved away from the car and followed Alex's lead. They walked through the back entrance of the garage into the house and up the steps to the second floor. 

Once they reached the bedroom, Alex dropped onto the sofa and, still holding on to the chain, started giving orders.

"Take off your jacket."

Mulder shrugged out of the jacket and let it fall to the floor.

"Now your shirt."

He looked down as he began to unbutton the shirt.

Gentle tug. "Look at me. You know," Alex observed Mulder as his eyes rose, "your eyes are almost blue right now." He shook his head. "I never met anyone who's eyes changed color before." He shook his head. "You do amaze me in so many ways."

Keeping his eyes on Alex's, Mulder finished unbuttoning his shirt and shed it. He stood silently, waiting for further instruction. It came without delay.

Alex's eyes dropped down to Fox's pants then back up to his eyes. He stepped out of his shoes then hooked his thumbs in his pants and slowly began to pull them down. When the pants joined the other items on the floor, Alex smiled. He swung the chain in a half circle and rose from the sofa. "Come here." He walked over to the bed, pulling a naked, very much aroused man along behind him. He wrapped the chain twice around the bedpost and stroked the side of his Fox's stubbled face with the back of his hand. "Stay put, now."

Alex strolled over to the closet and reached into the bags at the bottom. Mulder watched warily as he approached, swinging a pair of fleece lined handcuffs in one hand. In the other, he held a long piece of black silky material. A flick of his wrist, and the silk floated up around Mulder's neck. Alex drew his hand downward, allowing the material to slide over his lover's shoulder and down his chest. 

"What's..."

"Shh."

Mulder closed his mouth and waited. 

"Hands behind your back."

Mulder chewed the inside of his lip and did as he was asked. The cuffs were snapped on snuggly, but not so tight as to be uncomfortable. Next, Alex brought the black silk up to his face. He paused, meeting Mulder's eye. "Do you trust me, Fox?"

Mulder stared back. "With my life."

Alex brought the material up to his eyes and secured it behind his head. He unwrapped the chain from around the bedpost and gently pushed Mulder, trembling, to his knees.

Deprived of sight, Mulder listened attentively to every small sound. He heard a zipper being undone, then the swish of material, as Alex's pants hit the floor. He felt the approach then the warmth of a hand sliding along his face. Fingers threading through his hair and...something else. Hovering. Fractions of an inch in front of his face. Instinctively, his mouth opened and he began to search.

Alex held his cock by the base and teased the blindfolded man, skimming the tip lightly across his questing lips. Mulder began to moan impatiently. Fingertips caressed his jaw and a voice, soft and low taunted him.

"What is it, lisa? What do you want?" He lay the head of his cock just inside the open mouth but quickly withdrew, pulling a frustrated whimper from Mulder. "Is that what you want?"

Mulder nodded.

"Well, far be it from me to deprive you." Alex thrust forward, filling the kneeling man's mouth. "There you go, baby." He rocked slowly, in and out. "That good?"

The vibration of Mulder's moan was his answer. He clenched both hands in the golden-brown hair and continued to move. "God....suck me, baby." He grimaced as Mulder obeyed, applying a steady, rhythmic pressure to him. "Mmm...yeah.....damn, you're good...."

A muffled whimper escaped Mulder's lips as he began to suck harder.

"No...baby, slow down..."

He couldn't. The desire to feel this man erupt in his mouth was overwhelming. It excited him beyond reason. His cock throbbed within the confines of the leather strapping, screaming for release.

Alex's fingers wove through his hair and forced his head back.

"*No*...."

"I told..." Alex paused, panting heavily. "I told you to slow...slow down...no more for you..."

"No...please, Alex. Please..."

"Sorry. Maybe next time you'll do what I tell you."

Mulder doubled over, wincing as if in pain.

"Please..."

"Please, what?"

"Please let me suck you. *Please*..."

Alex placed two fingers under Mulder's chin and lifted him into a straighter position. He stroked his lover's cheek tenderly. "You really want it that badly?"

Mulder nodded.

He felt movement and the sound of the chain being wrapped again, around the bedpost. The warmth of Alex's presence was removed briefly but soon returned.

"Open your mouth."

Mulder obeyed without hesitation. A smooth, blunt object was placed inside his mouth and he knew immediately that although it *felt* real, this wasn't his Alex.

"Suck it."

Mulder closed his mouth around the dildo. If this is what Alex wanted, he'd give him a show he wouldn't soon forget.

His head slid forward, slowly taking the latex shaft into his mouth, inch by inch. When he took it in as far as it would comfortably go, he began to withdraw, moving his head from side to side. When he reached the tip, his tongue inched out, lapping quickly at the head.

Alex held the object tightly in his hand, watching hungrily as his lover's mouth, that...that lush, succulent mouth did to the dildo what it wanted so badly to do his cock.

Mulder's tongue swirled around the head again and again, then sucked the shaft halfway in, applying hard pressure and tugging at it. His chest heaved with the effort it took to force the breath from his nostrils. Whether or not he was conscious of it, Alex wasn't sure, but Mulder's hips began to move slowly, thrusting into nothing.

Alex took hold of the chain once again and held it taut. Mulder released a small grunt and continued to move, pulling against the chain with every backward thrust. His mouth worked the latex, still sliding over it in a slow, sinuous rhythm. Alex's eyes struggled to stay open. His lips parted and released tiny, labored breaths. He couldn't take another second of this, he couldn't...

A loud sob escaped Fox's throat as the tension on his cock was slackened and the dildo was pulled from his mouth. Alex's hand came through his hair and jerked his head back.

"You drive me fucking insane, you know that?" A short, harsh laugh burst past his lips. "Of course you know." His mouth slanted across the trembling, swollen lips. "Every sound. Every goddamn little move you make, every flash of those eyes....they're all designed to drive me out of my fucking mind, aren't they?"

No answer.

"And the thing is, you don't even know you're doing it, half the time...which only makes it worse...get up." He hooked one hand under Mulder's arm, helping him to his feet, then pushed him back onto the bed. His hands went to the leather strapping, undoing one snap at a time. Finally, Mulder was freed of his restraints. His cock throbbed in gratitude and anticipation.

Alex tucked a hand behind his shoulder and turned him onto his stomach.

//Ohhhh, shit.//

Mulder's hips jerked into the mattress once...and only once. A firm smack on his ass brought him to a halt.

"No, you don't." The soft voice loomed somewhere just above his head. Then all at once, it was closer. On him. In him. "You don't come until I tell you to. Understand?"

Mulder nodded and flinched as he felt the hand approach again. But it touched him gently, lovingly caressing the patch of skin that still stung mildly from his slap. His hand left the slightly pink skin and the next thing Mulder felt was that blunt latex cock, lightly grazing the cleft of his ass. He tensed up automatically, drawing a chuckle from the man above him.

"Don't worry, lisa. When I finally decide to fuck you, it's going to be with the real thing." He stroked the shaft over the rounded flesh, giving rise to tiny goosebumps. "So..." he dropped the dildo onto the mattress by Mulder's hip, then stretched out beside him. Dark eyes traveled the length of the magnificent body and his cock twitched uncontrollably. He wished again for the damned camera he hadn't thought to bring. What a picture this was. His Fox. His beautiful, beautiful Fox, blindfolded, hands cuffed behind his back, lying helpless before him...completely at his mercy. "...did you have a good time teasing me tonight? Hmm?"

No answer.

"That stunt with the beer bottle almost sent me over the edge. I wanted to throw you up on the table and...well, just use your imagination." He petted the golden-brown head affectionately. "And the whole scene with that guy...did you see the look on his face? Did you notice the hunger in his eyes when he looked at you? Of course you did. It was me you were wrapped around, but I wasn't the only one being turned on and you knew it. Did you like that? Turning another man on right in front of me? *I* sort of enjoyed it, you know. But only because I know that you're *mine* and that no other man will *ever* touch you." He licked a path from Mulder's quivering jaw to his ear. "You'll never let another man touch you...will you, Fox?"

"Never," Mulder gasped into the sheet.

"*Never*," Alex repeated, whispering harshly. He continued to stroke Fox's hair. "Are you tired, baby? Would you like to go to sleep? It's very late, you know."

Mulder shook his head frantically. "No...n-no..."

"You don't have to tell me no just to please me, Fox. You can go to sleep, it's okay..."

Mulder writhed against the mattress. "*Nooo*...don't leave me like this Alex, please..."

"Okay, shhh baby, okay. Hang on..." 

Mulder felt the mattress rise as Alex got up. He waited, shaking visibly, until his lover returned. The cuffs were unlocked, but only long enough for his hands to be pulled in front of him. Alex locked them again, then pulled his hands over his head, slipping something between the cuffs and securing it to the horizontal post of the headboard. He turned Mulder onto his side, rose briefly to remove the shirt he still wore, then dropped back down onto the bed, pulling the older man back against him. His mouth unerringly found the erratic pulse, pounding in the slender throat, while one hand idly stroked his chest. 

"It's time, love." He brushed his fingers over one hard nipple. "Are you ready?"

Mulder nodded, afraid to trust his voice.

"Now *remember*," he warned silkily, "you don't come until I say you can. Understand?"

Another hasty nod.

Alex kissed his neck. "Good boy." His hand dipped down to Mulder's cock, two fingers scraping away the slick fluid that appeared at the tip. 

Mulder turned his face into the pillows and groaned into them.

Alex ignored the sound. He concentrated on combining the fluid with his own, preparing his cock. That done, he guided the shaft into the clutching ring of muscle, pushing forward slowly but steadily, forcing a long sobbing moan past his lover's lips.

"Baby," he whispered. "Moy lisa. This is where I've wanted to be all night..." He shuddered as he withdrew, then slipped back in. "So warm. So tight..."

Mulder whimpered softly and pushed back with his hips. Alex grasped a nipple and twisted none too gently. Mulder's mouth dropped open but no sound was emitted.

"Don't. Move." Alex observed his partner and smiled. He grasped the dildo that was still beside Mulder's hip and brought it up to his lips. "Your mouth is open, Fox. Is this what you're looking for?"

Mulder's mouth closed around the long shaft and began to lick and suck greedily. 

"That's it, baby." Alex held the dildo while he pumped slowly into his Fox. "God, you're so gorgeous..." He nuzzled the back of his head. "Do you want to come, now?"

Mulder nodded, never letting go of the object in his mouth.

"Soon, love. Very, very soon." Alex increased the strength of his thrusts slightly. He positioned the free end of the dildo against the pillow so that it remained taut in Fox's mouth. His hand then slipped down to his lover's aching cock and grasped it at the base. A muffled sob sounded deep in Fox's throat but he did not move for fear that Alex would stop and he couldn't....he couldn't.

Alex worked the stony erection as he continued to thrust into the quivering muscle. "It's right there...isn't it?"

Mulder whimpered.

"You can...feel it. It's coming but...you won't let it...let it go....until...I tell you...to..." Alex thrust harder, driving into the older man now, with all his strength. His fist pumped quickly, drawing loud, anguished moans from his tortured Fox.

"Okay, baby...let it go...come...with me...."

Wild screaming sobs rose into the air, lasting for what seemed like an eternity. When all became quiet, they lay together, breathing heavily, far too drained to move. Both men dozed off and on for at least half an hour before Alex finally gained enough strength to release Fox from the cuffs. He untied the black silk and slid it away from his eyes.

Mulder blinked slowly, then focused on the face above him. Deep green eyes stared intently into his. A slow, lazy smile came to his lips.

"Next time," he croaked, unable to get his voice to work properly, "*your* turn."

Alex laughed softly and kissed his mouth. "Yes, *sir*." He wound an arm around his lover's waist and tucked his head under his chin.

Fox's arms encircled him and the two fell into a deep, satisfied sleep.

  
Monday, 11:45 a.m.

Mulder bit into the warm croissant, smeared with raspberry sauce.

"Hey, save some of that."

He looked up at Alex, sitting across from him at small the table on the veranda.

"Some of what?"

Wicked grin. "That raspberry sauce."

He closed his eyes and smiled, remembering their conversation from a couple of nights before. "Ohhh, yeah. After last night...you still have the energy for such lascivious thoughts..."

"Sure do." Alex raised an eyebrow. "You're going to tell me that you don't?"

Mulder tried to hide a grin. "I wouldn't say that."

"I thought not."

"What time is it?"

"Eleven forty eight. Got an appointment?"

"No, I just wanted to know what time it was...that okay with you?"

Mulder shrugged, popping the last of the croissant into his mouth. "I guess."

"Thanks."

"What do you want to do today?"

Alex's head dropped back against the chair. "*Nothing*. I'm zonked."

"Yet, you're having thoughts of raspberry sauce..."

"Well....I don't have to move. You can lick it off of *me*..."

Mulder grinned, dipping his finger into the small bowl and dragging it across Alex's cheek. He pulled his chair alongside the other and delicately lapped up every last bit of the gooey sweetness.

Alex's eyes closed and soft sigh rose from his throat. "Bad Fox...bad, *bad*.

"You think so?" Wait till later..."

"Mmmmm, do I have to?"

"Yes. Let's go be beach bums for the day, what do you say?"

Alex opened his eyes. "Yeah, I guess I can handle that."

"Good. Finish your breakfast and let's go."

  
2:12 p.m.

Mulder rolled onto his stomach and rested his chin on his fist. He watched from the shady shelter of the rocks that surrounded them, as the surf pounded against the shoreline. The man beside him slept peacefully. Had been for the last half hour, now. He glanced at Alex and smiled soflty.

Pure heaven packed into a six foot, hundred and eighty pound, green eyed frame. What the hell else could he ask for? He flattened his hands and rested his cheek on them, watching Alex's chest rise and fall. Watching the occasional flutter of those impossibly thick eyelashes. Listening to the soft sounds of sleep he'd grown so accustomed to...

Alex moaned and shifted slightly. His eyes drifted open and focused on the man to his left. A sleepy smile curved his lips. "What are you doing?"

Mulder shook his head slowly. He lifted himself up onto his elbows, then leaned in and planted a kiss on Alex's shoulder. "You know," he spoke in hushed tones, "there are still times when I look at you and find it so amazing that we could go from practically killing each other, to this.

Alex looked up at him with a thoroughly solemn expression. "I know. I thank God every day for the second chance we've been given." He grazed Mulder's cheek with the back of his hand. Mulder caught the hand and brought it to his lips.

"I love you, Alexei."

Alex reached over and pulled Mulder down on top of him. "Even after what I did to you last night?"

Mulder laughed softly. "*Especially* after what you did to me last night."

"So now you're my loyal sex slave?"

Mulder licked the side of his mouth. "Have been since the first day you touched me."

"Oh, so you're *easy*..."

"Only for you."

Alex looked up at him, eyes sparkling. "You mean I could have tied you up and tortured you way back in *June*? Shit."

Mulder nestled his head against Alex's shoulder. "Don't be too upset. You know, you never find out everything there is know about each other in the first day..."

"Yeah, yeah....hey, what time is it?"

Mulder lifted his head. "What is it with you and the time?"

Alex shrugged innocently.

"And where's your watch?"

"Damn band broke yesterday. I guess I could just carry it around in my pocket...so?"

"So, what?"

"Time?"

"Two twenty-two. Why is the time so important?"

"It's not! You know what it's like when you're not wearing a watch..."

Mulder squinted down at him.

Alex looked up, wide-eyed. "*What*?"

"I don't know..."

He grasped the back of Mulder's neck and dragged him down into a sizzling kiss, obliterating all thought from his mind. "Don't know what?" 

Mulder's fingers tangled in Alex's hair and he brought his head down for more. "I don't know...." 

  
4:10 p.m.

Mulder pulled his sunglasses down to the tip of his nose and watched the limousine as it drove away from the house. "Wonder where Anthony is going."

Alex shrugged. "Taking the car for servicing? Sneaking out to meet a woman?"

"In the middle of the afternoon?"

Alex shrugged again. "Who'd be suspicious?" He tugged at Mulder's hand, pulling him along through the sand as they headed back to the house.

  
5:46 p.m.

"Lanugo."

"What? Get the hell outta here! That's not even a word!"

Mulder reached down beside his leg and picked up the dictionary. He held it out to Alex, who snatched it from him.

"I'm calling your bluff."

"Go ahead." He laced his fingers behind his head and waited patiently, while Alex thumbed through the book. He smiled when he heard it slam shut. Alex tossed it back onto the floor.

"How the bloody hell do you know all these obscure words?"

"Oh Alex, I should have warned you about playing Scrabble with this guy."

Mulder's head snapped around in the direction of the feminine voice.

"Scully!"

He leapt to his feet and threw his arms around her, lifting her about a foot off the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"Alex called me a couple of weeks ago and asked if I'd like to come and spend Christmas with you guys."

Mulder turned to look at Alex, who had since risen to his feet and was standing quietly by the sofa. He stepped forward and moving past Mulder, embraced Scully briefly.

"How was your flight?"

"Very smooth, thanks." She took a step back and studied both men. "Well, you both look tanned and rested." She grinned, noting their slightly longer hair. "And shaggy. And *you*..." She turned her full attention back to Mulder. "You've put on weight!"

Mulder smiled and nodded in the direction of the woman who had entered the room with Scully. "Marie stuffs me full of every fattening food she can get her hands on."

"That's right, boy. One month ago you came here lookin' like a sneeze could topple you. And look at you now."

Scully laughed at Marie's response. "She's right, Mulder. You look so much more like yourself." She looked to Alex and nodded her approval. "Good job."

Before Alex could respond, Marie broke in.

"Let me show you to your room, darlin. Dinner will be ready in about an hour."

Scully turned bright cerulean eyes to Marie. "Okay, thank you. Be right back, guys."

As Scully ascended the stairs, Mulder turned to the other man, his eyes glowing with a soft light. "You're very sneaky."

"I know you missed her."

Mulder closed the short distance between them and wound his arms around Alex's neck. His fingers combed the fringe of hair at the base of his neck.

"Thank you."

Alex raised a hand to his cheek. "Anything for you, lisa."

The older man pitched forward slowly, brushing Alex's mouth with his own. As he moved away, Alex caught his head and pulled him back, covering his mouth with his own. Mulder groaned softly into his lover's mouth, melting into the kiss, so easily giving himself up to the moment. Long seconds later, Alex's lips left his, touching the tip of his nose then his forehead, before he lay his head against the younger man's shoulder.

  
Scully descended the stairs, a tiny smile touching her lips as she observed the scene in the living room. Her partner, wrapped tightly in his lover's arms, being stroked and kissed and luxuriating in every second of it.

"Okay you two, break it up."

Mulder pulled himself reluctantly from Alex's embrace and the two men turned in the direction of the stairs. Alex cleared his throat and spoke first.

"Like your room?"

"It's gorgeous." She looked around. "This *house* is gorgeous."

"Isn't it?" Mulder agreed. "I'm going to hate to leave it."

Scully joined the men and Mulder ushered her to the sofa where he took a seat beside her. Alex dropped into the chair across from them.

"So how's the office?"

"Fine but you're going to have your hands full when you get back, I'm afraid. I've handled as much as I can, but there are some people who won't deal with me alone." 

"Sorry to leave you with all that."

"No! Don't worry about it. I'm handling it. By the way, I told Skinner that I was going to see you over the holidays and he said to send his regards. The Gunmen said hey, too."

Mulder nodded. "So how long are you here for?"

"I leave the twenty-seventh. I told my mother that I'd be home in time for New Years."

"She uh, didn't mind you not being with her for Christmas?"

"No, she understood. Besides, I spent Thanksgiving with her and my brothers. They both flew in with their families, so it was more important that I be there, then."

"But she's not alone for Christmas..."

"No, no. She went to Bill's house." Scully looked to Alex. "So, what have you guys been up to, the last month?"

"Relaxing, mostly," Alex answered. "We've gone into town a few times for dinner and whatnot, but mostly we just hang close to the house. Walking, swimming..."

"Well, this life of leisure sure seems to agree with you." She turned back to Mulder. "I can't remember the last time I saw you looking so content."

He lowered his head and smiled. A little boy gesture. He raised his eyes to Alex's and the little boy faded away. 

Scully quietly watched the sultry exchange of glances, wondering if in that second they'd even remembered she was there. Marie's voice broke the silence.

"Dinner, children."

Hazel eyes flicked away from green, setting the flame down on simmer. The two men stood, allowing Scully to precede them into the dining room. When she was a few steps in front of them, Mulder placed his hand at the small of Alex's back and kissed the side of his neck as they walked together, behind the petite redhead.

  
7:59 p.m.

"I've got to be crazy Mulder, to let you talk me into this," Scully said, placing her letter tiles in front of her. 

"*You*," Alex snorted. "He just kicked my butt three times today and here I am, back for more..."

"Babies." Mulder lounged on the sofa, behind Alex, who sat on the floor. He clasped his fingers in the dark hair and tugged gently.

"Uh, hey. If we're gonna play, you gotta move," Alex complained. "You can see all my letters."

"I don't want to look at your stupid letters. Besides, I'm comfortable."

"Fine." Alex put his tiles in his lap, satisfied that Mulder couldn't see them there.

Scully looked from one man to the other. "Are you two finished?"

"I'm done," Mulder shrugged. "You can go first, Scully..."

A game and a half and at least six challenges later, Scully finally made her big move.

"Yes! Fifty-two points for that word. Mulder, I've got you..." She cocked her head, observing the man stretched out on the sofa. "He's asleep."

"Huh?" Alex turned carefully, taking care not to disturb the man who's head was nestled against the back of his neck. He turned back to Scully and nodded. "Yep."

"I can't believe it. This is the closest I've ever gotten to catching up to his score and he zones out on me." She shook her head. "It's just like him."

Alex grinned. "You want to finish?"

"No, it's no fun if he doesn't know how close I am."

Alex moved slowly away from the sofa and got up. Scully helped him put the game away, then he turned to her. "Are you tired?"

"No, actually, I'm not. I slept a lot on the plane, so..."

"Want to go out for a walk?"

"Umm...sure."

Alex bent over Mulder and touched his head gently. He dropped a light kiss on the golden-brown surface, then turned and left with Scully. 

  
9:16 p.m.

"I saw some of this on the drive in," Scully began as they made their way down the path to the beach. "Can't wait to really see it tomorrow."

Alex displayed a wistful smile. "It really is paradise."

"And it really does agree with Mulder. He looks wonderful, Alex. How is he doing, really?"

They approached a group of rocks and Alex stopped, leaning against them.

"It was touch and go for a while. I was afraid that it was all over. He'd retreated so far into himself that I wasn't sure he'd ever come out." 

"What happened...when?"

"Actually, all in the span of the last few days. He was doing well, I thought...till a few days ago. He was eating well, we got lots of excercise, his humor was returning." He pressed his lips together. "And then, uh...s-something happened. My fault. And he shut down. And I found out that he really hadn't been as happy and relaxed as he had seemed to be."

"Did he have any more of those episodes?"

Alex nodded. "Three, in all. The last one happened on the night he'd shut down on me..." He bowed his head.

Scully touched his arm. "Alex...what happened?"

He started to speak, then fell silent.

"I understand it may be rather uh...*sensitive* information. If it's too personal and you'd rather not say, I understand. But if you want to tell me, you don't need to worry about embarrassing me."

Alex drew a deep breath. His eyes cut up to Scully, then away. "We hadn't...slept together since we arrived here. Well, I mean we *slept* together, we just didn't...you know. Seemed like first *I* was afraid, then *he* was afraid, then....umm...he was killing me. I..." He risked a glance at Scully. "I wanted him so much. And it seemed like everything he did and everything he said drove me insane. There are times when a man's just gotta get some relief, you understand?"

"I think so."

"Well, one afternoon, a few days ago, we went swimming. He was in the best mood he'd been in since we got here. He was so relaxed and playful and...happy....and in a horribly teasing mood. When we got back to the house, I went in to take a shower, kind of thinking that he'd offer to join me, but he didn't. I was going nuts. So, while I was in the shower, I...you know..."

"I gotcha."

"What I didn't know was that he was planning on surprising me. He snuck into the bathroom and saw and got very upset. He left the bathroom and when I came out a while later, the wall was up and I had no idea why. We had dinner plans in town. We went, he was virtually silent the whole time, we came back, he went up to bed alone, I fell asleep downstairs on the couch, only to be awakened in the middle of the night by sounds coming from upstairs. He was dreaming again. I ran up to the bedroom and woke him. He didn't want me to touch him. He said things I didn't understand at the time. I refused to leave, though. I held him in my arms and told him that if he wanted me to go, he'd have to make me. He just went quiet and after a while, he fell asleep. The next morning, he didn't seem quiet as bad but still was very distant. I asked him to tell me what was wrong. He wouldn't. I pushed the issue, he got upset and I let it drop. We spent the rest of the day avoiding each other. Later that night, I came down here by myself to think. I must have been out here for a couple of hours, when he showed up..."

Scully sat down on a flat rock. "He came looking for you?"

"Yeah. We...sort of had it out. I made him admit to his fears...then I got upset when he did. Stupid. I pushed him into telling me what had gotten him so upset the day before. He said that he was trying to deal with it on his own, but he felt useless and unnecessary. I apologized and told him that he should never feel that way and I pleaded with him to work with me and help me save our relationship. I don't know what it was exactly that got through to him, but from that point on, things turned around. We uh..." he glanced briefly at Scully. "We ended up making love that night, here on the beach...I was afraid to at first...I couldn't stand the thought of the pain he'd suffer but...he *needed* to, and I wish I could explain it to you better than that, because I can see where you might think that I'm just rationalizing, to cover up for my own weakness, but I'm not. Umm...he brought me to a mind-blowing orgasm and though I really did expect to be eaten up with guilt, and comforting him half the night, it didn't happen that way. It took a little time, but he came, too. And it was explosive." He smiled, eyes glistening as he recounted the story. "We held on to each other and cried for the longest time...and things have been great ever since."

"I can see it in his face. Yours too." She drew a deep breath and released it. "I'm so glad it's over. I know it sounds cliche but, he would be completely lost without you."

Alex turned to her. "That's the way I feel about him. Scully, I want you to know. I mean, I want you to really know...he means everything in the world to me and I'm with him for as long as he wants me to be."

Scully gave him a brilliant smile. "Then you guys are going to grow old and gray together...or bald."

Alex wrinkled his nose. "Bald? Bite your tongue." He motioned with his head in the direction of the house. "I want to get back before he wakes up and wonders where we are."

Scully's voice stopped him as he turned to leave. 

"Hard to believe that less than a year ago, I was positive that you were the dirty rat I'd always thought you to be and that you were using my partner to some devious end."

Alex smiled in the darkness. "Thank you for accepting me. I know how hard it must have been. I couldn't blame you if you never trusted me."

They began to walk toward the house.

"I'm hard to convince Alex, but when I've got hard proof right in front of me, I can't ignore it. I'd have to be seriously blind not to see that you love him."

They reached the house and Alex headed straight for the sofa and his still sleeping Fox. Scully stood at a distance, smiling uncontrollably, as she watched Alex kneel beside the sofa. He scattered several small kisses across Mulder's face then leaned back and watched as a flash of hazel...no...tonight it was green...became visible under the heavy lids.

"Come on, lisa." He petted the soft hair. "Let's get you up to bed."

Mulder shifted and struggled to open his eyes. "How long have I been asleep?"

"I don't know, about an hour or so."

"Where's Scully?"

She stepped forward. "I'm here."

He grinned sleepily. "Sorry. You fly all this way and I fall asleep on you."

"Shut up Mulder, and go to bed."

"Mmm hmm." His eyes drifted shut again.

"Fox." Alex shook his arm gently, then leaned over and brushed the tip of Mulder's nose with his own. "Baby..."

"Hmm?"

"Bed."

"Getting up..."

"Sure, you are." Alex brought a hand under his back and pulled him into a sitting position. Once Alex had gotten him sufficiently roused, they headed for the stairs with Scully a few steps behind. They reached the landing and she turned toward the first door on the left. 

"Goodnight, guys." She ruffled Mulder's hair affectionately and smiled at Alex. "Get him into bed before he falls over."

Alex flashed her a grin and nodded.

"Night, Scully," Mulder mumbled before Alex steered him down the hall.

Once in their room, Alex gently but efficiently got Mulder undressed and put him to bed. He stripped his own clothes off and slid in under the sheet, pulling his nearly unconscious lover against his body. Mulder sighed softly and snuggled into Alex's embrace.

"Want to fool around?" The barely audible voice came from somewhere under Alex's chin. The rumble of his laughter vibrated against Mulder's cheek.

"Go to sleep."

  
Monday 9:02 a.m.  
Christmas Eve

Alex opened his eyes and blinked in the bright morning light. He didn't have to look to his left to know that he was alone in the big bed. He stretched and lay there for a few seconds more, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling, listening for sound, but there was none, save for the swish of the ocean and the distant call of sea birds. Alex rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

  
9:47 a.m.

The front door swung open and Scully entered, followed closely by Mulder. 

"This is some place, Mulder. It's so cool, having a beach to yourself..." She looked up at the figure descending the stairs. "Well, look who finally decided to wake up."

Alex reached the bottom of the stairs and approached. He touched Scully's arm lightly. "Morning." Then he turned to the man standing a couple of feet away and cupped his chin. Their lips met briefly. "How long have you been up?"

"Since about seven-thirty."

"Did you have breakfast?"

"No, we were waiting for you."

"What if I didn't get up until noon?"

"Oh, I was only giving you until ten-thirty, then I was going up to get you."

"Ah." Alex looked to Scully. "So what do you feel like?"

"Oh gee, I don't know. Whatever."

"Okay, how about you?" He turned to face Mulder.

Wicked grin. "Where did we leave off with the bet?"

"Hey, you screwed that up. That bet is now null and void..."

"What bet?"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. Who *says* it's null and void?"

Scully looked from one man to the other. "*What* bet?"

Mulder placed a hand at her back and directed her toward the kitchen. "We went for a swim a few days ago and *somebody* bet me that he could beat me in a race..."

"Who wanted to race in the *first* place?"

Mulder looked from Alex to Scully. "*Anyway*...he lost. So, he owes me breakfast in bed."

"And that kind of got interrupted, didn't it?"

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you what. Wait till we get home. When we're back on a time schedule, you can resume."

"Oh, *can* I? Let me tell you..."

"If you two don't mind..." Both men turned toward Scully. "Argue about it later, okay? I'm starving, so *somebody* make a decision!"

Mulder moved toward the refrigerator. pushing Alex out of his way as he went. "I'll make something."

Alex stared blankly. "*You*."

Mulder rested his hands low on his hips. "Yeah."

Alex raised both hands and seated himself at the table. 

Scully looked from one man to the other. "Uh... Mulder? I'll help you..."

Mulder grabbed a pitcher of orange juice and set it down on the table. "You've got about as much faith in me, Scully, as *he* does. That hurts."

"No...Mulder, I didn't mean..."

"I know what you meant," he said softly, making the most of the moment. He retrieved the eggs and milk and turned his back to them, heaving a long sigh. Scully glanced at Alex, who sat with an amused smirk glued to his lips. No help there.

"*Really*, Mulder. I just thought...uh..." she tried to peer over his shoulder. "What are you making?"

"French toast."

"That's ambitious," came a soft comment from the table.

"I'm ignoring you, Krycek."

"Mulder, have you ever made french toast before?"

"You know, just because you people have never seen me cook, doesn't mean that I can't. It's not *all* take-out and restaurants, you know."

Alex spoke up. "Okay, in his defense, he *does* make some decent scrambled eggs."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Of course,there aren't *too* many ways you can screw up scrambled eggs..."

"Get out, the both of you and don't come back until I call you."

"Mulder..."

"*Out*."

Alex rose to follow Scully to the door. "You sure you don't want my help?"

Mulder kept his back to them. "I don't need your help, thank you."

"Great," Scully whispered as they left the room. "Now even if he *does* need help, he won't ask for it and *we're* going to have to eat that, *however* it turns out."

Alex pressed his lips together and looked toward the door. "No, we're not."

"Oh, no?"

"No, but..." he looked back toward Scully. "You may want to just stay out here." Slowly, he stalked back into the kitchen. When he reached Mulder, he slid his hands up the other man's back.

Scully opened the door carefully and watched as the younger man seduced her partner.

"Lisa..." Alex trailed his palms across Mulder's shoulders and down his arms.

Mulder answered without turning around. "What?"

"Let me help."

"No. Go find Scully, Alex. I can do this myself."

Alex rubbed his cheek against the curve of Mulder's shoulder. "I know you can." He kissed the side of Mulder's neck. "But Scully's hungry and besides..." He threaded his hands through Mulder's hair and massaged his scalp. "I don't want to be out there. It's too far away from you." Mulder's neck arched slightly and his head rolled against his lover's palm. The wisk he'd held, clattered to the counter. "I want to be here where I can see you." His hand continued to travel through the golden-brown silk. His lips pressed close to Mulder's ear. "I want to be where I can touch you." His other hand grasped Mulder's shoulder and turned him so that their bodies were touching. His lips covered those in front of him. 

Scully watched fascinated, as her partner fell completely and totally under Alex's spell.

//Shit. If he ever *wanted* to use that talent for evil...//

Alex broke the kiss then dragged his mouth across the line of Mulder's jaw. "Okay?"

Soft groan. "Okay."

As Alex started to move away, Mulder's hand clenched in the front of his shirt, pulling him back for one more long kiss.

Once released, Alex straightened his shirt and cleared his throat. "Let's get cooking," he breathed only inches from Fox's lips.

"Just what I was thinking."

Alex displayed a flash of white teeth. "Uh, we've got a starving woman out there. Get your mind out of the gutter."

Muder grinned back, rubbing the pad of his thumb across his lover's bottom lip. "But then yours will be so lonely..."

Scully rolled her eyes and slipped quietly back into the living room. 

//God, I'm never going to eat.//

  
11:08 a.m.

The kitchen door swung open and Alex smiled at Scully. "Breakfast in five minutes."

She studied him from the sofa, shaking her head. "You're good, you know that?"

He let the door swing shut and walked toward her. "What do you mean?"

"I caught some of that, between you and Mulder." She gave him a thin smile. "The way you play him...I wish I had you with us on some of the cases that I wanted to drag him away from."

Alex hitched his hands low on his hips and looked toward the floor. "You realize don't you, that it's not at all one-sided." He looked back over at her. "He can and does do the same thing to me."

"Oh Alex, I hope you didn't think I was being judgmental. I'm just amazed, that's all. I've never seen Mulder so easily...tamed."

"Believe me Scully, when he *wants* to be stubborn about something, *no* amount of coaxing is going to change his mind. He's still the same pigheaded pain in the ass that you've always known. I haven't changed him. I wouldn't want to."

"But you've definitely brought a side out of him I've never seen. I can see it whenever he looks at you. Soft. Open and completely unguarded. He's so vulnerable."

"That's not concern I hear in your voice, is it Scully?"

Scully smiled and lowered her head. "No...I'm just making an observation."

Mulder's voice bellowed from the kitchen. "Let's *go*, before this gets cold!"

Alex laughed and motioned to Scully. "We'd better get in there before the chef throws a tantrum."

Scully rose and as she passed Alex, he caught her gently by her arm. He looked down at her with earnest eyes. "I love him with my whole heart and soul and I'll protect him to my dying breath."

Bright blue eyes met his. "I know."

  
Breakfast was a jovial event. Laughing and teasing. Light conversation. Talk of work and family kept to a bare minimum. When they were finished and the kitchen was again restored to it's original pristine condition, the three set out for town. They returned hours later, both men exhausted and loaded down with bags containing Scully's purchases.

"God, Scully." Mulder dropped the bags down onto the sofa. "Remind me to *never* go shopping with you, again."

Alex sank down, bags and all, to the floor and closed his eyes. Mulder peered at him from the sofa. "Look what you did to him, Scully. Alex? You okay?"

No answer.

"Alex?" Mulder burrowed from under the bags and dropped to the floor. He crawled over and dug Alex out of the pile and cradled his head in his lap. "You killed him, Scully. Are you happy?"

Scully started to gather up her bags from the sofa. "Oh, you two are such wusses. I'll take this stuff upstairs myself. Wouldn't want either of you to get a hangnail or something."

As Mulder watched her ascend the stairs, a hand came up around his neck and pulled him down for a long kiss. Alex released him after a few seconds and he gasped in mock surprise.

"He's alive! Thank you, God!"

Alex laughed softly. "Barely. Jesus, Fox. How does she move so fast? She's so....*little*."

"Don't let *her* hear you say that. What do you say we help her get the rest of this stuff upstairs? She's already called us a couple of wusses, God knows what else she'll say if we let her take all these bags up by herself."

Alex rolled his eyes then raised himself off the floor and the comfortable cushion of Mulder's lap. He held out his hand and helped the other man up. They gathered up the last of the bags and headed for the stairs.

  
11:45 p.m.

Mulder sat quietly with his back to the sofa. Alex lay on his back, by his lover's hip, facing him, legs draped over the seat cushions. Their fingers intertwined. Alex pulled Mulder's arm toward him and looked at his watch. 

"Fifteen minutes."

Mulder gave a hint of a smile but said nothing.

"Scully had a good time today, huh?"

"Yeah. It's no wonder she dropped off at ten. She didn't stop moving for a minute, did she?"

Alex shook his head. "I don't *think* so...most of the day was a blur." He stared intently. "I'm glad she went to bed early. I wanted to be alone with you at midnight." Mulder met his warm gaze and kissed his hand. Alex went on. "Our first Christmas together."

"Yeah."

"Nine minutes."

Mulder closed one eye. "You were the type of kid who drove your parents crazy at Christmas, weren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Looking in closets, under beds...begging them to let you open *one* gift on Christmas Eve... up at the crack of dawn on Christmas Day..."

Alex looked away and suppressed a grin. "And what if I was? You mean you weren't?"

"Nope."

"You never got excited about Christmas?"

"I wouldn't say that, it was just sort of a quiet excitement. And that was only till I was eleven. After that..." His voice trailed off and his eyes dropped to the floor.

"Hey."

He looked back at Alex.

"Good Christmases from now on."

The smile came back to Mulder's eyes. He nodded and brought Alex's hand to his cheek.

  
Tuesday, 12:00 a.m.  
Christmas 

"Guess what?"

"What?"

Alex drew himself up and came face to face with Mulder.

"It's midnight." He touched the lightly stubbled chin with two fingers. "Merry Christmas, lisa."

A slow smile graced Fox's lips as Alex moved in for a lingering kiss. They parted long enough for Alex to hear his lover's whispered, "I love you." They kissed again. And once more, before Alex produced a small package from seemingly nowhere. Wrapped in a flat, rich gold paper and adorned with shimmering gold ribbons, it was so beautiful, Mulder almost hated the thought of opening it. He wanted to preserve this moment, this precise moment, forever. Freeze it. Suspend it in time and never let it go. Alex's voice jerked him back into the here and now. "Before you open this, can I explain it to you?"

Mulder regarded his vaguely nervous expression. "Sure."

"I uh..." he twisted the little box around in his fingers repeatedly as he spoke. "I changed my mind about half a dozen times before I decided to go with my first instinct and get this. It's not what it first looks like. Not actually, though it *is* a symbol of my love and commitment to you."

Mulder's brow wrinkled in mild confusion.

"You know, it's funny. I'd conviced myself that this was the thing to do and I was fine with it...right up until the second I pulled it from my pocket. Now all of a sudden, I don't know." He looked up at Fox, then averted his eyes. "Maybe I should just shut up and let you open it...maybe I should take it back without you ever having seen it and get something else..."

"Alex. This is a gift from your heart. How can I not love it?"

Alex hesiated, then held the package out in the palm of his hand and let Mulder take it. His hand closed into a fist and dropped slowly to the floor.

Mulder carefully unwrapped the black velvet box and set the paper aside. He looked up at Alex, who sat looking more nervous than he'd ever seen him. He studied Alex for a moment, then smiled and opened the box. The smile fell slowly from his face and Alex's heart sank.

"I'm sorry, Fox. I didn't...I..."

Mulder looked up sharply. "Why would you be sorry?" he whispered. "Alex, it's beautiful. I only wish *I'd* thought of it."

"You really wouldn't mind wearing it?"

"I'd love to wear it."

Alex took the simple gold band from it's resting place.

"It doesn't, you know, go on your left hand. You wear it on the right." 

Mulder nodded. "Well, that'll save a lot of questions and odd looks..."

"Oh, and there's one more thing." He tipped the ring to the light and directed Mulder to the inside of the band. 

Mulder read the inscription silently at first, then closed his eyes and repeated it. "Only you. All my love, Alex." He opened his eyes and met those of his lover. He started to laugh softly.

Alex smiled. "What?"

Mulder lowered his head. "You'll see...I love it, Alex. And I love you and it would make me happier than I can say to wear this."

"Really? I mean, *really*? I thought it might seem a little too possessive. I thought it might seem like I'm putting my brand on you."

"I don't think there's any doubt that it's possessive." He stroked Alex's chin. "But I *am* yours. And perfectly content to be so." He leaned forward and rested his forehead against the younger man's. And I like the idea of being *branded*."

Alex smiled his relief. "God, I love you." He placed the band on Mulder's right ring finger and kissed him deeply. "I wish I could find a way to express to you how much."

"You do, Alex. Every day." Mulder pulled a flat, silver wrapped box out from under the sofa and held it out. "Your turn."

Alex gingerly took the package from Mulder's hand and tore the wrapping off. Mulder watched his hands as they opened the lid, then looked up to his face which had lit up with joy. Bright green eyes turned up to him.

"Is this what all that concern about my watch was?"

"I just found it sort of ironic."

Alex lifted the watch out of the box. "It's beautiful!"

"And practical. You don't have to save it just for dress occasions. It's an everyday watch."

"Thank you, baby. I love it."

Mulder smirked. "And like you..." He turned the watch over in Alex's palm.

Alex read the inscription, his voice catching halfway through. He turned glistening eyes up to Fox. His mouth opened then closed. He looked quickly back down to the watch, blinking rapidly. Mulder's fingers brushed his cheekbone. That brief caress was enough to release the tears that Alex had fought so hard to suppress.

"Alex?"

Alex met his gaze momentarily, then leaned forward into his chest. Mulder wrapped him in his arms and rocked him gently, kissing the top of his head and brushing the tears away as they silently fell.

"Sorry," Alex croaked when he'd composed himself, finally. "Hearing things like that is one thing, but I guess *seeing* it, really drove it home."

Mulder smiled and kissed one tear-stained cheek. "Gee, I don't know if I should show you the rest, now."

"The...the rest?"

Mulder shrugged one shoulder. "That morning after the beach...while I was watching you sleep...these words started running through my head. I wrote them down later."

"I don't think I understand."

"It's kind of a...a poem." He touched his finger to the back of the watch. "That's where this line came from."

"Really? There's more?"

"Yeah."

"I want to see it."

Mulder studied him for a moment, then picked up the box. He pulled the bed out and removed a piece of paper, folded in four. He handed it to Alex, who unfolded the paper and began to read.

"For my Alexei..." The glint returned to his eyes. He read the whole poem silently and when he was done, lowered his hand slowly to his lap and closed his eyes. Mulder strained to hear his words.

"This is for me?" Sparkling green eyes focused on purest amber.

Mulder nodded. "I used to write in college. The stuff was corny then...I don't know. Probably still is."

"Are you kidding? This is exquisite, Fox. And you wrote it for *me*?"

"You really like it?"

Alex hesitated, trying to find the words. He lifted the watch to Mulder's eyes. "I love this, lisa. I'll treasure it always." Mulder took the watch from his hand and fastened it around his wrist as he spoke. "But would you understand if I told you that this," he held up the sheet of paper, "means more to me than any material gift you could give me?"

Mulder held on to Alex's hand, rubbing his palm across his knuckles. A soft smile curved his lips. "Why?"

"Because...it's....*you*. Your feelings..your love.You've given me your soul in this."

Mulder skimmed Alex's lips with his fingertips. "I gave you my soul a long time ago, Alexei." Alex stared in silence. The older man grasped his upper arm and pulled, motioning at the same time with a flick of his head. "Come here."

Alex shifted and ended up on his knees, straddling Mulder's thighs. Mulder slouched down, resting his head back against the seat cushions of the sofa. He reached up and caressed the length of his lover's arms. Once his hands reached Alex's shoulders, they stopped. His thumbs brushed back and forth against the light material of his shirt. Alex touched a fingertip to his cheek then drew it down and across his lower lip. Mulder fought against the desire that threatened to close his eyes. He wanted to lose himself in that incredible sea of green. He needed to.

Alex lowered himself onto Fox's thighs, his legs folded under him. The long, slender fingers left his shoulders and reverently skimmed the planes and contours of his face. Traced the outline of his jaw. Slid down the column of his throat, until they reached the first button of his shirt.

  
12:40 a.m.

Scully rolled onto her back for the fourth time. As lovely as this place was and as comfortable as this bed was, it wasn't her own. Happened every time they were away on a case, too. She'd wake up several times during the night and usually need at least three cups of coffee in the morning before she started to feel alive, again.

She sat up.

But there was a difference. In those cheap motels, she couldn't just go on downstairs and get herself a glass of warm milk. For her, a sure-fire insomnia cure.

She slipped out of bed and padded quietly out of the room. As she approached the top of the stairs, she could see that it wasn't entirely dark on the first floor. She listened for sound but could detect none. She advanced slowly down the stairs and stopped, frozen before she got halfway down. Quickly retreating up one step, she paused, waiting and wondering if they'd seen her.

No response from the living room.

Of course not. 

Feeling deeply ashamed but unable to stop herself, she sat carefully on the stairs and peeked down at the two men below her.

  
The fifth button on Alex's shirt gave and Fox's hands slipped inside to stroke the heated skin. The younger man's head tipped back slightly and a soft hiss escaped his parted lips. Knowing fingers found his nipples and gently teased them into tight buds.

Alex's head rolled forward and he looked down at the man he loved more than life. Luminescent eyes stared up at him. Absurdly beautiful lips parted only enough to give him a small hint of gleaming white behind them. He needed that mouth on him. More than he needed to breathe. He slipped his hand under his lover's head and leaned forward until their lips met. Softly. Tenderly. For tonight at least, each man leashed his feral instinct and gave himself up to the sweetness of loving and being loved.

Alex's mouth moved against the other man's at an excruciatingly slow pace. His tongue dipped into the warmth inside, tasting and teasing, drawing the softest of whimpers from the constricted throat. As he continued the sensual assault on his Fox's mouth, his hands traveled down to the front of the older man's shirt and undid the buttons. Having accomplished that, he slid the shirt from Fox's shoulders. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss to finish removing the garment and his lover took the opportunity to reciprocate. When both shirts lay together on the floor, Alex returned to his previous activity.

  
Scully watched, frozen in the shadows. She knew she should leave. Turn quietly and go back the way she came, but try as she might, she could not get her legs to cooperate. Nor her eyes. They remained glued on the two below. The way they touched each other. The soft sounds they made. The graceful movement of their bodies. Beautiful. She couldn't believe she was thinking it, but she was. They were...beautiful. And she was entranced.

  
Hot.

Alex's skin seared Mulder's fingertips as they traveled over the younger man's back

Hard.

The muscles rippled under his hands with each caress. His hands stroked downward, passing over the various scars along the way. He'd never asked Alex about them. He guessed he was afraid to. It wasn't like him, but he didn't feel that he was strong enough to handle the painful explanations that would have accompanied each one. Maybe someday.

His hands reached the waistband of the olive-colored pants and he'd decided that there was just too damn much material between them. His hands moved to the front and with Alex's mouth still teasing his, he undid the button and wrestled the zipper down. His palms slid up under the younger man's ribs and pushed upward, silently instructing him to stand. Mulder rose to his knees in front of him.

  
The woman hidden away on the stairs, held her breath. Again, she willed herself to leave, but to no avail. She watched transfixed, as her partner slowly pulled his lover's pants and underwear down and off.

//Whoa. Very nice. Oh God, what the hell are you saying? Come on Dana, this isn't right and you know it. Go!//

She remained motionless, hand raised to her mouth as Mulder's hands skimmed up the back of Alex's legs and came to rest on the curved muscle of his buttocks. He moved forward slowly. Scully stifled a gasp as she saw his tongue inch out and graze the underside of the other man's cock.

Alex's hands clasped gently in Fox's hair and his eyelids fluttered then closed. Mulder reached the head and lapped gingerly at the glistening tip, sending shudders through the grateful recipient of his attentions. His hands began to move, caressing and gently kneading the tight flesh beneath them, even as his mouth opened to receive the full length of Alex's cock.

Scully felt a surge of electricity shoot through her body, riccocheting off every major organ and pooling low in her belly as she watched Mulder swallow what looked from her vantage point to be a pretty damned impressive erection.

//Damn. Get a lot of practice, Mulder?//

She heard the soft hiss of air as Alex inhaled sharply. Saw his face contort into a mask of pleasure as Mulder's mouth slid back and forth along his glistening shaft. *Felt* the tingles increase in her own body.

Tingles?

Oh God, tingles of what?

Excitement?

Admittedly...yes. God.

Longing?

Okay, yeah. That too.

...Jealousy?

No...he was her best friend. Closer to her than either of her brothers, for goodness sake. She was happy for him. He'd finally found what he'd been needing for a very long time and...shit. Yes, she was jealous. Not the 'he should be mine, not yours' kind of jealous. It was more the 'Oh God, why can't *I* find a man who'll worship me like that' kind of jealous.

Movement from down below, refocused her attention.

Mulder's mouth had left Alex's cock and he was being gently pushed back to the floor, against the sofa. Alex kneeled beside him and stripped him of the rest of his clothing. He stretched out in front of Mulder, between his parted thighs and unceremoniously sucked the rigid cock down his throat.

Mulder's hips bucked up off the floor, pushing more of himself into the younger man's mouth. Alex moaned soflty and encouraged him to repeat the action. Soon, he was thrusting upward in a slow rhythm, making love to Alex's mouth. His head rolled slowly, from side to side on the cushion and his fingers curled in the soft dark hair. There was no sound, but the woman watching from above was sure that he'd mouthed the word 'baby' at least twice in his obvious delirium. He began to thrust a little faster and Alex had to make the decision to pull away.

Fox lifted his head a fraction off the cushion as Alex pulled himself back into a sitting position, straddling his thighs. Alex looked down into his lover's face. Desire burned in the dark depths of his eyes. His mouth, swollen and moist, begged to be kissed. Alex lowered his head and took his Fox's lips gently, feasting on their sweetness and reveling in the soft moans that filled his mouth.

Fox's hands skimmed his lover's back as they kissed endlessly. He was drowning in pleasure and the thought that this night would sooner or later have to come to an end, as mind-shattering as that ending might be, slowed his movements.

Alex pulled away and looked down at him in mild confusion. Now green eyes, dilated to near blackness, stared back, asking for understanding. His hand rose to the younger man's face, stroking the stubbled cheek, slowly. Alex took hold of the hand and pressed a kiss into the palm. His tongue inched out, tickling the sensitive skin. He carefully licked the underside of each finger, then took two of them into his mouth. Fox's eyes slid closed and a soft sigh tumbled from his lips.

The undetected guest at the top of the stairs, bit down gently on the tip of her baby finger. She pushed it into her mouth and ran her tongue over the surface of it. Nothing. What was so damn erotic about that? Had to be something, because Mulder looked like he was *gone*.

//Probably feels a lot better if someone else is doing it to you...and you're naked...//

Alex released Fox's fingers and again looked down at him. Fox's eyelids fluttered and opened. He reached up and, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck, pulled him down into a tender embrace. They stayed quietly entwined in each other's arms for a few moments, then Mulder began to move, nuzzling Alex's face, kissing and licking the roughened skin. He moved up to his ear, nipping gently at the lobe, delighting in the clink of the earring against his teeth.

Alex massaged Mulder's back slowly, thoroughly enjoying the way the muscles bunched and relaxed under his touch. He smiled into the golden-brown hair. He couldn't ever be thankful enough, he thought, for being allowed another chance at hapiness with his beautiful Fox. He'd always...

He froze for a moment, prompting Mulder to release his ear and whisper into it. 

"Sweetheart? What is it?"

He narrowed his eyes, squinting at the stairs. He could have sworn he saw movement, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Nothing," he whispered back.

Mulder pulled back to look at him. "You tensed up."

"I know. I just..I thought I heard something."

"I didn't hear anything."

"Yeah. Must've been my imagination."

Mulder nodded and and planted a string of light kisses across his chest.

"M-mmmmmm."

Mulder's lips latched onto a nipple and sucked gently. Alex's eyes closed.

"God, that's good....so good, baby..."

  
Scully was trapped. She couldn't leave now, Alex would be more alert now, to sound and/or movement. All she could do was stay there and wait for her chance to escape. And hell, while she was waiting...she lowered her head a fraction and once more observed the men below.

I can't believe I'm doing this, I can *not* believe I'm doing this...

  
Mulder flicked at the hard brown peak with his tongue, bringing a low moan from the man in his arms.

"Lisa," Alex whimpered. "Please..." 

Mulder closed his teeth around the nipple and pulled gently.

"I'm begging you..."

"Aw, Alex. You know I can't resist it when you beg," Fox whispered softly, as he lifted Alex a bit. He grasped his cock by the base and directed it between his lover's rounded cheeks. Alex took it from there, lowering himself onto the hard shaft. When Fox was fully embedded in him, he placed a hand at either side of Alex's hips and held him motionless. Alex understood and remained absolutely still. After a few seconds, Fox reached up and caressed his cheek. 

"It's an incredible feeling."

Alex nodded slowly. "Can I move?"

"Yeah. Easy, though."

Ever so carefully, Alex's hips began to rock. His contracting muscles squeezed and caressed the presence inside him.

Fox threw his head back and moaned softly. "*Easy*, baby..."

Alex stopped, allowing Fox to regain some of his composure before continuing on. "Is that okay?" he asked, moving at a snail's pace.

"Yeah," Mulder breathed. "Mmmmmmmm...perfect. Just like that, Alex. Just like...that."

Alex's lips claimed Fox's in a long, stunning kiss as he continued to move against him. The feel of his lover's lips devouring his own, took Mulder right to the edge. He twisted away from Alex's mouth, panting and grimacing.

"I know, lisa. I can't wait any more, either. Please say it's okay."

Fox closed and opened his eyes. Fixing a heavy-lidded stare on Alex, he dropped his hand to the younger man's cock.

Alex swallowed a gasp and began to move faster, even as Fox's hand established an identical rhythm.

A small squeak came from the direction of the stairs, but neither man heard it. The island could have slipped into the ocean and they never would have known. All that existed for them was this moment and each other.

Alex glided up and down on his lover's cock, tightening his muscles on every upstroke. Mulder worked Alex's straining erection, pulling moan after anguished moan from his partner.

"F-Fox...I'm..."

"I know, baby...I know...let it go." His hand moved faster and his hips thrust upward, burying himself in Alex's heat, time and again.

Their climax hit with hurricane force, pushing both men into that familiar realm of madness. Choking sobs emitted from both throats as they held tightly to each other, shivering with each aftershock, then finally settling into a sweet, purring silence.

Scully should have gone during all the noise, but she was glued to the spot in which she sat, witnessing the most profoundly erotic thing she'd ever seen. Still in a daze, she made her way slowly back up the steps and to her room.

Alex's eyes drifted open. Just in time, as it turned out, to see that moving shadow again on the stairs. He stayed, draped over his lover's shoulder, watching until it disappeared. He smiled softly and closed his eyes.

  
10:43 a.m.

"Thought you would have been up long before us." Mulder stood and gave Scully a bear hug. "Merry Christmas, Scully."

Scully's lips trembled into a smile. She glanced away from Mulder's face, rested her gaze briefly on Alex's, then flitted away. "Merry Christmas, guys."

Alex sent her a secretive smile and nodded his acknowledgment. 

Fox and Alex chattered all through breakfast, arguing about when and how they should prepare Christmas dinner. Having insisted on Marie taking a few days off, they had left themselves to deal with the cooking, which was fine, but with Mulder wanting to help, Alex had found himself wishing the housekeeper had insisted on staying.

Scully remained quiet, smiling occasionally at this remark or that, but contributed little or nothing overall, to the conversation. Alex observed her closely, more and more sure that she had been on the stairs this morning, watching them. He wouldn't say anything, she was obviously embarrassed enough without ever having known that she'd been discovered. He guessed it was up to him somehow, to make her feel better without clueing her in.

They finished breakfast, then exchanged gifts. Scully brightened considerably when she'd opened her bracelet, then the earrings. After thanking Mulder profusely, she turned to Alex. 

"These are beautiful," she said, trying to keep her eyes from falling away from his. "And such a surprise."

"We've come a long way, don't you think?"

Scully nodded. "I'm glad we were able to become friends."

Mulder watched happily as the two people he loved most in the world, shared an embrace. Scully pulled away and cleared her throat. 

"Well. Now. I've got something for you two." She moved away from Alex and produced a single package. "This is only one piece of a set. No sense in lugging it all here, just for you to have to lug it all back. Who wants to open it?"

Mulder nodded to Alex. "Go ahead. You're closer."

Alex unwrapped the box containing the heavy stainless steel frying pan. He looked up at Scully and Mulder and laughed. "This is great! And it's part of a set?"

"Yeah. Pans, cutlery, yadda yadda. I know that this guy has only got the bare minimum and now that there are the two of you, I figured you could use it."

"Yeah, we sure could. It's not easy to cook with the stuff he's got. Thanks, Scully."

Mulder stepped forward and gave her a hug. "Yeah, thank you. Hey, maybe now I'll even take an interest in cooking."

Alex and Scully shot each other a look.

"Don't look at each other like that. I can learn to cook. Wasn't my french toast good?"

"Yeah Mulder, it was. But it was *french toast*...and Alex was there to keep it from turning into a disaster."

"Okay. Fine. "I'll *bet* you that by Easter, I'll have mastered at least ten different dishes."

Scully laughed. "Oh, I'll have to take that bet."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "How are you going to learn ten dishes in the next three months?"

"You're going to help me," Mulder said matter of factly.

"Ohhhh no I'm not."

"Oh yes you are."

"Oh no, I'm *not*."

Mulder smiled and nodded as he sidled over to Alex.

"No," Alex insisted as he approached. "No, no, n...m-mmmm....."

Mulder draped his arms around the younger man's shoulders and nuzzled his neck. "Alexei," he moaned into Alex's ear.

"Don't..."

A twinge of guilt ran through Scully as she watched her partner coax and tease his lover.

"Please..."

"Fox...come on, stop that...we'll...we'll end up wanting to k...kill each other..."

"No we won't." Mulder closed his teeth on the silver hoop and pulled.

Scully drew a quick breath and backed into the sofa. She dropped onto it with a soft thud.

"Okay...*ah*...okay. I'll help you. Now..." He grabbed a handful of hair and pulled Mulder away from his ear. "Behave yourself." He glanced pointedly over at Scully.

Mulder looked over at his partner whose face was almost as red as her hair. "Uh...sorry, Scully."

Scully waved at them. "No! Listen, it's okay. You don't have to worry about me. You guys have been through so much. It's only natural I guess, that you can't keep your hands off of each other. I'll get used to it." She fidgeted under Alex's intent stare, then looked away. "Well! I guess we'd better get this stuff picked up and start thinking about preparing dinner, huh?"

Mulder gave Alex a curious look. Receiving only a patient smile in return, he moved to help Scully clear the wrappings and boxes away.

"I'll go and start getting things set up in the kitchen," Alex stated, then moved off in that direction. 

When the two remaining had finished picking up the living room, Mulder came to stand in front of Scully. 

"Can I ask you a question, Scully?"

"Hmm? Oh, sure."

"You made mention of Alex and me not being able to keep our handsoff each other..."

She gave him an uneasy smile. "Yeah."

"You and I haven't really discussed my condition. How did you know..."

"Oh! The first night I was here, Alex and I went out for a walk after you'd fallen asleep on the couch. We talked."

"I didn't know that."

"You were dead to the world. We went for a walk down on the beach and I asked him to update me on your progress."

"Did he tell you what a miserable pain in the ass I'd been?"

Scully lowered her lashes and said nothing.

"It's okay if he told you....I almost blew it completely, Scully."

"But you didn't. And everything worked out for the best. And he loves you, you dummy. He'd never see you as a pain in the ass."

Mulder laughed softly. "Are you kidding? He'll tell me right to my face."

Scully scowled at him.

"It's okay, he means it affectionately. Scully, I hope that..." he flicked his hand back and forth in front of him, "what happened a little while ago, didn't make you too uncomfortable. It's just that...I have such a hard time being near him and not touching him."

"It's okay, really. Don't hold back on my account. He's part of your life and I just have to get used to him being there. You can't tip toe around me all the time. I wouldn't want you to."

Mulder nodded. "Thanks, Scully."

"Come on, let's go see what we can do to help him with dinner."

 

* * *

 

7:23 p.m.

Scully lounged in an oversized chaise on the first floor veranda. Mulder dropped into one a few feet away.

"I'm stuffed," she complained good-naturedly. "I couldn't move if I wanted to." She looked up to the man who'd just appeared in the doorway with a bottle of wine and glasses. "Alex, that was delicious."

Alex shrugged and set the items down on a nearby table. "You guys helped."

"Yeah, we shagged for you and mixed and chopped, but *you* did all the real cooking."

Alex said nothing as he opened the bottle and poured, handing Scully the first glass. He picked up the last two glasses, handed one to Mulder, then moved to take a seat on the third of the four lounge chairs, but found his wrist shackled by Mulder's hand. The older man spread his legs, planting one foot on the tiled floor and tugged gently, drawing Alex down onto his chaise. He pulled his lover back against his chest and wrapped one arm around him. Alex reclined, stiffly at first, but Fox's caressing hand and gentle lips in his hair, soon relaxed him.

A tiny smile crossed Scully's lips and she glanced hastily out to the water. "I've always found the sound of the ocean to be very soothing."

A dark glint became visible beneath Alex's eyelashes. "Mmm hmm. Too bad we missed the sunset. It's spectacular, huh lisa?"

Mulder rubbed his cheek into the soft hair beneath him. "Yeah."

Scully looked back over to the men and did a double-take. "Hey. Is that your new watch?"

Alex shifted his head in Scully's direction and raised his eyebrows.

"He called me and told me about it."

"Ah." Alex set his glass down on the table between them and stretched his arm across the short distance so Scully could inspect the watch.

"*Very* nice...and since I 'm being nosy," she directed her conversation to Mulder. "What'd you get?"

Alex twined the fingers of his right hand with Mulder's and pulled it toward her. Scully's eyes grew wide then her composure was quickly back in place.

"Oh...uh...so what does...I mean...does it mean..." She didn't know how to ask.

Mulder smiled indulgently and let Alex answer. 

"It simply means that I love him madly," he raised Mulder's hand to his lips, "I'm completely committed to him, and this a symbol of that."

She breathed a visible sigh of relief then laughed nervously. "Thank God. I thought for a minute there, you guys were going to want to take me shopping for a bridesmaid's dress or something."

Alex threw his head back against Mulder's chest and let out a loud bark of laughter. 

Mulder turned to her. His tone never rose above that usual Mulder monotone but his eyes glinted with restrained humor. "Hey, do you think that Skinner would give me away?"

Alex nearly spit out his wine. Scully's eyes widened in horror. 

"Oh *God*, Mulder! Don't even *joke* about that!"

Mulder smiled and shrugged then changed the subject. "Well. Who thinks I've beaten around the bush long enough?

Scully gave him a confused look. "Huh?"

"My mother. I haven't called her yet today."

Alex tilted his head back so that their eyes met. "Well, if you're going to, you'd better hurry up before it gets too late."

Mulder drew a deep breath and let it out. "Yeah..where's the phone?"

"Inside. I'll get it."

Scully watched Alex disappear into the house, then turned to Mulder. "You want a little privacy?"

"No. I expect it'll be a very short conversation."

"Maybe not." Alex reappeared and handed the phone to Mulder. He perched on the edge of the chaise and rubbed Mulder's shin.

Mulder looked at the phone for a full minute at least, before dialing. A few seconds later, he spoke into the mouthpiece.

"Mom? It's me. Merry Christmas..........did...did you have a good day? .........that's good.....how have you been? Good......y-yeah. I'll...huh? Oh. Okay. Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. Tell Aunt Greta I said hi. Okay, bye...." He flinched every so slightly at the soft click. "..Mom."

Alex and Scully glanced at each other, then Alex spoke.

"So, she's got company."

Mulder stared down at the phone. "Yeah. S...so, she couldn't talk. Didn't want to be rude to my aunt." He raised and lowered his eyebrows and set the phone down on the table.

"Sorry, Mulder."

"I really didn't expect much more." He looked at Scully, then glanced away and said softly, "She didn't even ask how I was."

Alex lowered his head and his leg bounced up and down. Scully watched him closely. Mulder had been hurt and he was pissed. 

It was easy with the guy who'd shot Mulder. Alex simply hunted the fucker down and killed him. But this was his *mother*. She'd coldly dismissed her only remaining child and there was nothing Alex could do..and Scully could see that it was eating the shit out of him.

Alex took a deep breath, pushed all his anger to one side, and looked up at Fox. "You okay?"

His eyes remained focused on the space between them. "Yeah...yeah. Fine."

"Fox..."

Green eyes flecked with gold, rose. Mulder pitched forward, and closing his fingers around Alex's forearm, he pulled until the younger man was once again resting against him, wrapped in his arms. He buried his face in Alex's hair and closed his eyes. Alex tugged on the sleeve of Mulder's shirt.

"Baby..."

Mulder didn't answer. He merely turned his face to the side and rested his cheek on Alex's head.

Scully wondered if Alex knew that right now, Mulder needed him there, needed his presence and his comfort, but was in no frame of mind to talk. She'd learned from her years with the man, that there was a time to talk and a time to just shut up and be there.

Alex knew. He turned onto his side and burrowed his face in Mulder's shirt, letting the other man hold him tightly.

Mulder sat quietly, stroking Alex's back, drawing on his warmth. Long minutes later, he turned his eyes to Scully. She felt his gaze on her and turned to meet it. He was coming back. The cloud was clearing from his eyes. He treated her to a tiny smile. She smiled back.

Amazing.

She'd never seen him snap out of a brooding session so quickly, especially if his mother had been the cause. All this time, it had been as simple as that. Too bad they'd both spent the last few years wanting to kill Alex. He could have made her life so much simpler. 

Her smile turned into a wide grin and she lowered her head.

Alex opened his eyes and looked up when Fox decided to speak.

"How about we take you out tomorrow night, Scully?"

"Where?"

Mulder tapped Alex's back. "Want to take her to that club we went to the other night?"

"Sure." He directed his conversation at Scully. "Do you mind loud music?"

"Not if it's good."

"Depends on what you call *good*."

"Just about anything except for country and heavy metal."

"You'll like it, then."

"Okay, then. You got a date."

Two hours and the entire bottle of wine later, Scully stifled a yawn. "Well guys, I think it's time I turned in." She rose from the chaise and looked down at the two still snuggled together. "You going to bed?"

Fox looked down, reading Alex's eyes. "No, not just yet."

Scully felt a tingle go through her. She had a pretty good idea what that look meant. "O..okay, then. Goodnight."

Alex tried to disguise the smirk. "Goodnight, Scully."

When she was gone, Fox slipped a hand under Alex's chin and lifted until he could see green. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That look."

Alex stretched up for a kiss. "I think she saw us."

Mulder's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"This morning," he whispered.

"This....nooo. Why do you say that?"

"Remember when you asked me what was wrong and I told you I thought I'd heard something?"

"Yeah. If you thought Scully had..."

Alex interrupted him. "What would you have done if I told you that Scully was watching us from the stairs?"

Mulder opened and closed his mouth without having answered.

"Right. That would have been the end of it. And there was no way in hell, I was going to let you stop."

"But Alex....if she was *watching* us..."

"She'd been there for a *while*, Fox. I'd bet money on it."

Mulder shook his head. "I can't believe that Scully would..."

"Why not?" He licked the underside of Mulder's jaw. "I bet we're real pretty to watch."

Soft moan. "Jesus, Alex."

White teeth clamped down gently on his lower lip then released. "Didn't you notice that she was a little on edge this morning? She was feeling guilty as hell."

"I don't know..."

"Face it, Fox. Your prim and proper little partner is a voyeur at heart."

Mulder fell silent.

"Does it bother you very much, knowing that we may have been watched?"

"I don't...I..."

"Think about it," Alex coaxed. "Scully obviously got a thrill out of it, or she wouldn't have stayed there and watched."

"I guess, but..."

Alex grinned, nuzzling Fox's neck. "I know it's probably a bit of a surprise. It's something you never would have expected of your partner but, she could certainly say the same of you, about a lot of things."

Mulder laughed softly. "You're right about that." He cupped the back of Alex's head and swooped down for a hard kiss.

Alex could feel the familiar coiling in his stomach. The heaviness in his eyelids and limbs came immediately. Mulder pulled away and gave him a smoky stare. 

"How about a walk?"

"On the beach?"

"Yeah."

Alex ran a hand down his chest and skimmed lightly over the bulge at the front of his pants.

"Let's go."

  
Wednesday, 7:34 p.m.

Alex stepped out of the shower and into the fluffy bathtowel that was held out to him. Mulder kissed the back of his neck and began to rub the towel over his body.

"I can do this myself, you know," Alex said without much conviction.

"Humor me."

When he was dry, he was led to the sink where Mulder lathered his face and picked up a razor. He leaned back against the sink and let Mulder straddle his legs. He held perfectly still as the other man carefully shaved him.

Mulder smiled, feeling Alex's cock hardening against his crotch.

"I'm just *shaving* you..."

"I know," the younger man moaned, "but it's so damn erotic."

"Is there anything that you *don't* find erotic?"

"If you're even remotely involved? No."

Mulder grinned a particularly evil grin and drew the razor slowly down the right side of Alex's cheek, along his jaw, then moved away to rinse. His hand came back, this time to to the base of the younger man's throat. The razor glided upward, followed by Mulder's flicking tongue. Alex's eyes closed and he moaned deep in his throat.

"Shhh. You gotta be still and quiet You want me to cut you?"

Alex grasped his wrist and pulled his hand away. "How do you expect me to be quiet when you do things like that?"

"Have you *no* self control?"

"Not where you're concerned, no."

Mulder's other hand trailed up the towel-wrapped thigh. "Wish I could say that I was sorry...now hold still, would you?"

"Get your hand off my cock and I'll think about it."

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Just has a mind of it's own, sometimes."

"Yeah. Now move it."

"*You* move it."

"Fox..."

Mulder resumed his task. "What?"

Alex spoke through gritted teeth. "Your *hand*."

"Don't be such a wuss." His hand stroked the bulge in the towel, gently as he drew the razor up Alex's throat.

Alex's eyes squeezed shut and he held his breath. His cock seemed to grow harder with every feathery touch.

"Relax...this'll be a lot eaier if you're not so tense."

"This'll be a lot easier if you'd just *shave* me."

"I *am* shaving you."

"*Without* the extras.

Mulder removed his hand from Alex's crotch. "Can't take the heat, huh Krycek?"

Alex gave him a mock glare. "I got your *heat*."

Mulder gave him a rather odd little smile, then resumed the shave.

"Head back." 

Alex's head tipped, responding to the light touch of fingers under his chin. Mulder continued to shave him slowly, stopping to tease him every so often.

Mission finally accomplished, they moved into the bedroom. As Alex pulled some clothes from the closet, Mulder's hand appeared in front of his face. An all-too familiar object dangled from his fingers.

"Uh. What's that?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

Alex's voice came out in a tiny squeak. "Remember what?"

Mulder swung the leather strapping in front of his eyes. "That it's *your* turn."

"Oh. Uh. Well...you know, I...I *would*, but ummm....Scully! Uh, Scully's coming with us and, you know..."

"No, I don't know. So what, if she's coming with us? It's not like it's something she's going to see."

"Yeah, but she'll know something's up. I mean, look at what happened to *you*."

"What *happened* to me?"

"You got all....*goofy*."

Mulder quirked an eyebrow. "Goofy?"

"Well okay, that was a bad choice of words, but you know what I mean."

"Not a clue."

"You were all *over* me, Fox. The way you looked, the way you moved. Everything about you screamed, 'fuck me.'"

He wouldn't argue with that statement.

"So what makes you think you'll be the same?"

"Because you and I are alike in as many ways as we are different. The same things excite me that do you, and wearing this thing all night....having you touch me and thinking about what you're going to do to me when we get back here, will drive me out of my mind. Tell me that isn't what happened with you."

Fox smiled. "Can't."

"Right."

He wrapped his fingers around Alex's half erect cock and pulled gently, bringing the still naked man closer. He began fastening the leather binding into place, securing it snuggly.

Alex winced and moaned. "I guess your mind is pretty much made up..."

"Yup."

When Mulder had him bound in exactly the same way he had been just a few nights before, he allowed Alex to get dressed.

"Umm..." Alex squeezed his eyes shut and opened them. "I think I'm going to need a little help here. My brain seems to have turned to mush."

Mulder laughed. "Okay, so maybe you *are* going to react the same way I did."

He helped Alex get dressed with a minimum of teasing. He was saving *that* for later.

"Okay, handsome." Mulder finished buttoning Alex's shirt and ran a hand lightly down the front of his pants. "Let's not keep Scully waiting."

"Oh God," Alex sighed softly as he followed closely behind Mulder. "I've got this feeling..."

  
8:53 p.m.

"You look very nice." Mulder approached Scully, who was waiting for them downstairs.

"Thanks. I'm glad I packed something decent." She eyed the two men. "You two look very handsome."

Mulder smiled and held his hand out to Alex, who stepped forward to take it. Mulder pulled him tightly to his side and kissed his slightly downturned head. He turned to Scully. "Ready?"

She glanced from one man to the other. "Yeah, I'm ready..." She followed them out the door, whispering to herself. "...I *think*."

  
9:48 p.m.

The limo ride to the club was an interesting event. Scully sat in the seat across from the two men, conversing with Mulder, who seemed very much at ease, while Alex gave a her distinctly different impression. Outwardly, he was very quiet, but the tension radiated from his body. She didn't believe they'd argued, it wasn't that kind of tension. When Mulder drew Alex closer to him, stroking and soothing the younger man, never missing a word of their conversation, Scully narrowed her eyes, wondering what exactly it was, that she was missing.

Upon arrival at the club, Mulder scanned the room and pointed to the corner. "Look Alex, our table is empty." With one hand positioned high on Scully's back and the other very low on Alex's, he steered them through the maze of tables and people, toward their destination.

Scully slid in first, followed by Fox, then Alex. Once settled, Scully surveyed the large, multi-level room. "This is beautiful. And the music isn't very loud."

For the first time since they'd left the house, Alex strung more than two words together. "It gets louder as the place fills up." His eyelids dropped suddenly and the muscle in his jaw flexed as Mulder's hand lowered unseen, to his thigh and slowly stroked the length of it. He managed to compose himself, then opened his eyes and turned them to Scully. "Want a drink?"

"Sure. Uh, I don't know...something tropical, I guess?"

Alex nodded. "Fox?" Softly, through gritted teeth.

Mulder shrugged, squeezing Alex's thigh. "Mmmm...I think, something hard..." his hand rose higher but not high enough, "strong....Russian..." Alex's head began to pound. "....Absolut."

Alex drew a deep, raspy breath. "Be right back."

As he started to slide out of the booth, Mulder's hand around his arm, stopped him. "Hey."

He turned to look into smoky gold eyes. 

Mulder repeatedly curled and uncurled his index finger. Alex slid back toward him and into a sizzling kiss.

Scully watched, deeply embarrassed but unable to tear her eyes away, as her partner nearly devoured his lover's mouth. She heard Alex's involuntary moan. Saw his tongue inch out to lap at Fox's mouth when it withdrew. Frowned when Fox pulled away, allowing no more contact. Inwardly screamed in sympathy for Alex as he quietly removed his trembling body from the booth and walked toward the bar.

When the younger man was out of earshot, she turned on Mulder.

"What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was what?"

"What did you do to him?"

"What did I do to him?" he repeated, all wide-eyed innocence.

"Yes! 

The pretense vanished. "Nothing he didn't want me to do."

"You're telling me he *wants* to be tormented like that?" 

Mulder glanced down at the table drumming his fingers on the warm wood surface. "This might not be a conversation you want to get into, Scully."

"Well, I don't want to pry, Mulder. Your personal life is your own."

"I don't mind, Scully. I *want* you to understand Alex and me. As long as *you* don't mind..."

"I find the two of you fascinating. Not in a detached, clinical sort of way...I mean from a human standpoint. It's amazing how two people who could so easily have killed each other less than a year ago, could end up so completely devoted to each other."

Mulder nodded.

"*And*," she added, "I find it *astounding* that you, a man who'd only ever been with women and who claims to have never had a homosexual thought in his life, could be capable of what I've seen you do to Alex, tonight. *What* is the deal with that?"

Mulder smirked. "He did it to *me*, the other night. You know what they say about payback..."

"So this is like, a game?"

"I guess you could say that. He got me incredibly turned on, then took me out where there wasn't a whole hell of a lot I could do about it. Then he *really* drove me up the walls. I warned him...tonight, it's his turn."

"So...it's all a big act?"

"It may be a game, but it's no act." He gave her a silky smile. "He's suffering."

"And you're enjoying it?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Doesn't it seem just a bit cruel?"

"It'll be worth the cruelty...and he knows it."

Scully started to smile, feeling much more relaxed about having this conversation. "Was it worth it for *you*?"

Mulder lowered his head and closed his eyes. "Oh, yeah. He did things to me..."

"Well...good evening."

Mulder's head snapped up. His expression turned icy as he stared up at the man in front of them.

"Playing on the other side of the fence, are we?" he asked, tossing a careless glance in Scully's direction.

"I thought I'd made it clear to you the other night that I was *not* interested."

"Oh, you did...then. But I see that you're not with your handsome, albeit hot-tempered companion. I thought you may have had a falling out and were possibly more open to my suggestion."

Scully looked from one man to the other with interest.

Mulder smiled and replied smoothly. "Apparently, you've only just arrived."

"Oh, he's here?"

"Yeah, he's here. And I suggest you leave quickly before he comes back. You remember how upset he was the last time."

"Indeed, I do." He turned ice-blue eyes back to Scully. "Young lady, you're very beautiful. I'm surprised that he's allowed you to sit within a half mile of him." He nodded toward Mulder.

"Ignore him and he'll go away." Mulder looked past the man and bolted from his seat. Scully peered around the man who stood partially blocking her view and saw Mulder, about eight feet away, palms flattened against an obviously infuriated Alex's chest. He was talking to the younger man, trying to calm him. Scully's eyes slid back up to the stranger, who was watching the proceedings with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Are you happy?"

He turned to face the seated woman.

"Happy?" he answered evenly. "I'm *always* happy."

"I don't think you fully appreciate the seriousness of the situation you're creating. That is *not* a man you really want to tick off."

He studied Scully for a moment. The angle of her head, the expression in her eyes. He decided to take her at her word. He bowed deeply and without another word, moved on. Scully watched him walk off, then turned her attention back to the two men who were now moving toward her. Mulder held tightly onto Alex's hand as he bent over the table. Alex scanned the room with angry glittering eyes, paying no attention to what Mulder was saying to their female companion.

"Scully, will you be okay for about ten minutes? I gotta try and calm him down."

"Sure! Absolutely, don't worry about me."

Mulder grabbed a passing waitress and ordered the drinks that Alex had left the bar without. He smiled at Scully. "Be back in a few, okay?"

"Good luck."

"Alex..." Mulder tugged at his hand. "Come on...come with me." He led his still fuming lover through the growing crowd and onto the dance floor. He pulled Alex into his arms and began to move slowly. "Relax, baby." He massaged the base of the younger man's neck. "Look at me."

Alex's eyes stopped darting around the room and came to rest on the tranquil hazel in front of him.

"Forget about it. The guy's annoying but that's all he is. He can't touch us."

"Yeah, but..."

"But nothing. He's a manipulative jerk who thinks that money can buy him everything he wants. You should feel sorry for him. He can surround himself with all the good-looking young men he wants and he'll still be lonely. They won't love him, they'll only love his money. *I*..." he brushed Alex's lips with his own, "love *you*."

Alex studied him for a moment, then dropped his head into the curve of his shoulder. Mulder rested his cheek against the dark head and closed his eyes as they continued to sway in time to the music.

"Now," Mulder said softly, his hand sweeping up and down Alex's back, "can we get back to business?"

"Business?"

"Yeah." His tongue teased his lover's ear. "Business."

Alex felt his cock leap back to life, straining against it's bindings. Fox felt him too, hardening against his own erection. He slipped both hands inside Alex's jacket, around his waist and down to his ass. He caressed the tight muscle and moaned against Alex's cheek.

"That's better."

Alex's fingers curled into Mulder's shirt and he rubbed against him.

"*Much* better." One hand inched up and began to toy with the chain beneath Alex's shirt. "You know how I'd moan and squirm every time you pulled on this?"

Soft yes.

"I think it's time you found out just what that felt like."

Alex's body convulsed as Mulder pulled up on the chain and released it.

"*God*, Fox..."

"You want to come, don't you?"

"Yes..."

"You *need* to..."

Another pull.

Alex's arms tightened around his tormentor's neck and a harsh groan fell from his lips.

"But you can't..."

He shook his head.

A gentle hand caressed his back.

"My poor baby. It's torture, isn't it?"

Another nod.

"Good."

Alex lifted his head. 

Shit, he was dizzy.

He tried to focus on Fox's eyes. "I'm really in for it, aren't I?"

"Oh yeah, you are."

"But...Scully..."

"Scully's presence isn't going to save you. She and I started to have a little talk while you were at the bar. She understands. In fact, I think she was enjoying the conversation...till our friend showed up. I think you're right, Alex. I think she *was* watching us." He leaned in and ran the tip of his tongue across Alex's lower lip. "I think she's watching us, now." He undid a button on Alex's shirt and licked the exposed skin as they went on dancing. Another button.

"Fox...mmph...Fox..."

"Hmm?"

"You're undressing me..."

"Don't overreact. It was only two buttons." He slipped a hand inside the shirt and teased an already rigid nipple.

Alex sucked in a breath. "Fox," he whispered, "*please*."

"Please what, baby?" Mulder ground their hips together. "Please undo another button? Please lick this nipple I'm playing with?"

Alex gasped.

"Please.....take you into the men's room and let you suck me dry?"

The younger man shuddered against him.

"Would you?"

"Would I..."

"Let me take you into the men's room..." Both hands were now back at his ass, pulling him into a rythmic grind. "..so you can get down on your knees, and suck my cock."

"My God...Fox..."

"Would you?"

"It...it's a public restroom."

"There are stalls with locks. Would you?"

His legs were starting to shake. "You know I would."

"Do you want to?"

"*Yes*."

"Then, come with me."

Mulder led him slowly through the crowd and off the dance floor. But when he should have turned left, he turned right and headed in the direction of their booth.

"What...where are you going?"

Mulder turned to him and smiled and they walked. "I changed my mind."

Fortunately, by the time what he'd just done sank in, they were at the table. Alex practically fell onto the seat, sprawling bonelessly. His head dropped back against the cushion and he fought to control his respiration.

"You okay?"

Deep shudders ran through Alex's body. "No."

Scully stared at Alex for a moment, then looked to Mulder.

"What did you do to him?" she mouthed at him.

Mulder smirked at her and turned his attention back to Alex. "Scully thinks I'm torturing you." He brushed the back of his hand up and down the younger man's crotch.

Alex's body tightened. "He is," he ground out between clenched teeth.

"Mul-der! You're terrible! Look at him!"

"I *am* looking at him." His hand left Alex's crotch, traveling up to his face to tilt it in his direction. "He's beautiful, isn't he?"

Alex opened his eyes, meeting Mulder's smoky gaze. Their mouths met in a searing kiss, electrifying both men and the woman who watched them.

Mulder broke the kiss off abruptly and reached for his drink. "Wanna dance, Scully?"

Alex groaned and rolled his head back to the right.

Scully shaded her eyes with one hand. "Mulder..."

"What? You don't want to dance?"

"What about Alex?" she asked under her breath.

"Oh..well..." he nudged the tormented man to his right. "Baby, you want to dance with Scully?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Oh. Sorry. What did you mean?"

"You're going to leave him here like this?"

"He's okay. You okay, Alex?"

No answer.

"See, he's okay. Come on."

He shooed Scully out of the booth and slid out behind her. Before they walked out to the dance floor, he leaned over Alex and brushed lips. 

"I love you..."

Alex's head lifted from the seat cushion and he stretched up in search of something more. Mulder obliged, bringing his mouth down on the younger man's, inflicting a punishing kiss on him and forcing his head back against the cushion. Alex reached up, cupping the back of Mulder's neck, trying to hold him there but when the older man had decided that enough was enough, he abruptly broke off the assault and stood up.

"Be back in a few." He gave Alex a dazzling smile. "Behave yourself."

Alex moaned softly and fell over sideways onto the seat with a soft thud.

"Amazing," Scully shouted above the music as Mulder pulled her out onto the dance floor.

"What is?"

"That you can torture him horribly and he practically begs for more."

"Told you, he likes it." He drew Scully into his arms and began to move slowly.

"Unbelievable...who was that guy?"

Mulder shrugged nonchalantly. "Just some rich jerk who hit on me in the men's room, the last time we were here."

"How do you know he's rich?"

"He made it a *point* of letting us know. He was looking for a young playmate who would look good on his arm at parties and whatnot."

"And he wanted you?"

"Actually, he wanted us both. He hit on Alex first, at the bar. When he didn't get anywhere with him, he came after me in the men's room. I made the mistake of telling Alex about it. He lost his mind but I managed to get him out of here without any loss of life."

"And you think leaving him alone is a good idea, since you know that man is here again, tonight?"

"He won't approach Alex again."

"And you don't think that Alex will go after him if he sees him across the room or something?"

"I..." He opened and closed his mouth. "I don't think so..."

Scully raised her eyebrows. "But you're not sure."

"Well...no...but I can...I can see him from here."

"I don't see him, Mulder."

Mulder laughed and peered over Scully's head. "He's still laying down. I see his foot hanging over the edge of the seat." 

"Is it your intention to torture him like this all night long?"

A small twitch of his mouth was all the answer Scully got.

"I actually feel sorry for him."

"Just keep in mind that he put me through a similar hell a couple of nights ago and this is my retribution."

"I'd never have pegged you for the sadistic type, Mulder."

"You'd never have pegged me for the type who'd fall in love with another man, either."

"Very true."

They finished the dance and returned to the booth, where Alex was still stretched out on the seat. Mulder ran a hand back and forth from his knee to his hip.

"I'm baaaaack......"

Alex whimpered. "Scully, take him back for another dance."

Mulder grinned and patted his rear. "Forget it."

"Come on, Fox," Alex murmured so Scully wouldn't hear. "The throbbing is just starting to subside."

"What? Oh, no no no. We can't have that. Sit up."

"Noooo...."

Mulder supported his weight, placing one hand on the table and the other on the seat beside Alex's head and bent over him. "Yes," he moaned against the flushed lips before covering them in a long, sensuous kiss. Using no contact other than that of his mouth, he pulled up slowly, bringing Alex with him and shooting whatever little progress the younger man had made, straight to hell. He broke the kiss and motioned for Alex to stand, sitting on the edge of the seat, when he did. He spread his thighs and pulled Alex between them. His eyes flicked down to Alex's crotch, only a few inches in front of his face, then back up at the glassy eyes that watched him intently.

Alex's body twitched and jerked involuntarily toward Mulder when his partner's all-too tempting lips parted slightly and his tongue made a single upward licking motion, then disappeared back into his mouth.

Unable to see what was happening from where she was sitting, Scully could only guess at what new torture Mulder was inflicting on his lover.

Mulder gave Alex's ass a hard squeeze then slid over, allowing him to sit. With the younger man now seated next to him, Mulder raised a hand to his face. His fingers moved in small circles over Alex's cheek. Hazel eyes locked on purest green, promising, seducing. Blinding Alex to all but what was right in front of him.

"When we get back to the house," he began softly, "I want you to go straight upstairs and wait for me. Don't undress. Lay down on the bed..." Alex closed his eyes, and swallowed hard. "Don't touch yourself. Just lay there and wait...and wonder."

"W..where will you be?"

Mulder smiled a thoroughly evil smile and removed his hand from Alex's face. He picked his glass up and drained the remaining contents. "Think I'll have another...you?" Alex shook his head absently. Mulder turned toward Scully who had been watching them with an amused fascination. "Want another, Scully?"

"Yeah," she lifted her glass and took another sip. "This one is getting warm."

"Okay, be right back. Come on, Alex. You look like you could use a walk."

The two men moved off toward the bar, Mulder's arm slung low around Alex's waist. They reached the bar and stood at the far end. Mulder pulled Alex back against his chest, wrapping an arm across his shoulders. His mouth pressed against the rapidly pounding pulse in the younger man's neck.

"Mmmm..." Alex's hips thrust back, pressing intimately against his lover's crotch. Mulder pushed forward, rocking gently against his lover and whispered into his ear.

"You know, Scully thinks I'm being terrible to you."

No answer.

"Turn around."

Alex did a slow spin and stopped when they were face to face. His fingers closed around the material at the front of Mulder's sage green shirt and he blinked up at him through a veil of dark lashes. Mulder leaned forward and nuzzled that sensitive patch of skin, just beyond his chin.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Think I'm being terrible."

"Yes."

Mulder pulled away and met his eye.

"Don't stop."

Mulder grinned and slid his hands down to Alex's ass, pulling him tightly into the cradle of his hips. "Feel that?" He pressed his raging hard-on against his lover's, feeling it strain against the strapping. 

His name tumbled from Alex's lips on a stuttering gasp.

A soft, moist mouth trailed the length of his throat. Stopped at the base. Nipped gently before moving down to kiss the exposed skin of his chest. Alex's eyes rolled up into his head, lids drooping over them as his lover's hand teased the chain hidden beneath his clothing.

"Lisa...please..."

His body jerked in response to the firm tug.

"Again?"

"Yes."

Again. Harder.

Alex clasped his arms around Fox's neck and groaned into his shoulder. "Fox...I need...I...I need to..."

"How bad do you need it?"

"I'll do any...anything. Anything, baby...please..."

Fox lifted Alex's head off of his shoulder. "You *will* do anything..." he stroked the underside of the younger man's chin. "..and everything I tell you to do. And I promise you...I'll make you scream."

"Now, okay? Please? Can't we just leave now?" 

Mulder shook his head slowly. 

"But..."

"No, sweetheart," Fox cooed. "We promised Scully a night out, remember? We haven't been here all that long. It wouldn't be very fair to her, would it?"

"No..."

"She'll be gone tomorrow and we'll be alone again...we'll stay just a couple more hours, okay?"

"Okay..."

"I'm going to make you feel so good, baby. You're going to come harder than you ever thought you could."

Alex trembled at the thought. He lowered his head to Fox's shoulder, and clung silently to him. The older man kept Alex pressed tightly to his body, continuously petting the soft hair, while he waited to place the drink order. Some minutes later, the two drinks were placed on the bar in front of him. The bartender smiled at the two men as she accepted payment.

"Enjoy the rest of your evenin', gentlemen."

Mulder gave her a sincere smile as he released Alex to pick up the glasses. He motioned with a flick of his head, in the direction of their table. Alex followed closely, sliding into the booth right behind Mulder and molding himself to the older man's side. He grasped the back of Mulder's shirt and again rested his head against his shoulder.

"Here's your drink, Scully." Mulder slid the glass toward her.

"Thanks. You were at the bar an awful long time," she said suspiciously.

"Yeah. There was a ton of people up there. They must be short on waitresses." He dipped two fingers into his drink, stirring slowly and turned his head slightly in Alex's direction. "If you change your mind about the drink Alex, you can have some of mine."

Alex watched him through lowered lashes. He heaved a long, unsteady sigh.

Mulder raised his fingers to his own lips, sucking the liquid away. The fingers went back down to the drink. "Want some?"

By now, Alex's mouth was practically watering. Mulder felt the nod against his shoulder. He lifted his fingers to Alex's mouth. His tongue inched out, tentatively at first, lapping the heavy drops away, then bolder, licking at the underside of the two fingers. Then finally, his mouth opened wider and took the offering, desperately pulling and sucking. Mulder nuzzled the top of his head.

"Bet I know what you *wish* this was..."

Alex groaned and swirled his tongue around the fingers before drawing them deeper into his mouth.

Fox watched, heavy-lidded, and smiled. "Show me, baby," he whispered. "Show me what you'd do if this was my cock."

Alex obeyed the soft command, sliding up and down on Fox's two fingers, his head bobbing slowly, in time to the music that flooded the club. He opened his mouth a bit and his tongue danced around the tips, tickling and teasing.

Mulder drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I love it when you do that." He pulled his fingers away and immersed them in the glass, then again held them up. Alex took them, suckling voraciously. "Just like that," Mulder breathed into Alex's hair. "I want it just like that, later." He turned his attention back to Scully while still allowing Alex to feed on his fingers.

"So. What time is your plane leaving tomorrow?"

"Uh..." Scully forced herself to tear her eyes away from the man sucking on her partner's fingers with such uninhibited lust. "Five thirty. I'm all packed and..." her eyes flitted back to Alex, then away. "ready to go. You guys still have about, what? Three weeks?"

"Yeah, about that."

"Bet it's going to be rough to go back."

Mulder gently pulled his fingers away from Alex's mouth, drawing a low moan from the younger man. "Yeah. I'm going to hate leaving here." He replaced his fingers with his mouth, kissing his lover deeply then withdrew. "This island is where I found something that I was scared to death, I'd lost forever." His eyes locked on Alex's and held them for several seconds before the younger man curved an arm around his throat and snuggled against him.

An hour later, Scully made the suggestion that they call it a night. Alex could have kissed her.

Mulder called for the car and when it arrived, all three got in, Scully in the same seat she'd occupied earlier and the men in theirs. Mulder got in first, sitting sideways, back against the body of the car. He stretched his right leg out along the seat and motioned to Alex, who came to sit in the space between his legs and leaned into his embrace. They rode back to the house that way, Mulder and Scully chatting amiably and Alex quietly contemplating what his lover had in store for him, his cock swelling almost painfully, in reaction to the thoughts running through his head.

The car pulled up to the house, dropping it's passengers at the door. Scully entered first, followed by Fox, then Alex. 

"I could use some coffee, Scully. How about you?"

Both of his companions shot him a surprised look. Scully spoke up.

"Mulder, you never drink coffee after morning."

He shrugged. "I just feel like some coffee. Want some?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Alex closed his eyes and lowered his head. He opened his eyes, feeling Fox's hand close around his. Raised them to his lover's face. Read the intention. Allowed himself to be led to the foot of the stairs. 

Fox raised Alex's hand to his lips and planted a soft kiss in the palm then released. Alex looked from him to Scully, who was trying, unsuccessfully, to look nonchalant.

"Goodnight Scully," he said barely above a whisper.

"Goodnight Alex," she called, much too brightly. "See you in the morning."

Alex glanced once more at Fox, then ascended the stairs. The older man watched him until he was out of sight, then headed toward the kitchen. Scully followed close on his heels.

"Mulder, I know what you said about Alex enjoying this as much as you, but don't you think enough is enough?"

Mulder pulled out the items he needed to brew the coffee.

"Not yet."

"Did you see the look on his face when you sent him upstairs alone?"

"He knew he was going up alone. I told him that at the club."

"Maybe he was hoping that you'd change your mind from there to here."

"I think he knows better than that."

Scully rolled her eyes and reached for two mugs.

"Just one."

"Huh? But you said..."

"Scully," he gave her a devious grin. "You know I never drink coffee at night..."

  
Thursday  
1:33 a.m.

Alex entered the bedroom and closed the door softly behind him. He moved to the bed and lay down, actually grateful for the chance to relax his tightened muscles.

//Come on, Alex. Chill. If you don't, this'll be over in nothing flat. He'll walk in, unstrap this fucking torture device that *you* bought, stroke your cock *once*, and you'll be all done. You don't want it to happen like that. You've been waiting *hours* for this. You want it to last...//

He took long, deep breaths in through his nose and let them out of his mouth.

//That's it...calm...cool...breathe deep....deep....long, deep strokes...in and out of your ass...warm hand up and down on your cock....oh, yeah.....oh....shit! No! //

He gritted his teeth as the throbbing resumed.

//Aw, fuck! You can't go five fucking minutes without thinking of that? Well shit, how do you expect to when he's driven you as insane as he has tonight?//

He checked his watch and rolled onto his side. He drew his knees up and crossed his arms over his chest.

//Please, baby. Please, please, please...//

  
2:28 a.m.

Alex heard the door open softly and his heart began to pound double-time. He lay curled up on the bed, back to the door, trying to stop the tremors that coursed through his body. The carpeting absorbed the sound of the footsteps but he could feel Fox's presence drawing nearer. The bed dipped slightly and the soft monotone drifted down to him.

"You're not asleep, are you?"

He answered without turning around. "No."

"What have you been doing?"

"Nothing."

Mulder ran a hand down his arm. "Nothing at all?"

"You told me not to do anything."

The hand left his arm and stroked his hair. "Good boy."

Alex felt him rise from the bed and while he was wondering where Fox was, he heard the CD player go on. 

"Alex."

The voice came from across the room.

"Yeah?"

"Get up."

Alex unfolded himself and stood on the other side of the bed. He stared at the man who leaned against the wall, watching him. 

"Strip for me."

Alex's hands went to his shirt and started to undo the buttons.

"No."

He looked up.

"Not like that."

He cocked his head, not entirely sure he understood. Fox displayed a lascivious smirk.

"*Strip* for me."

Alex's knees almost gave out on him. Jesus fucking Christ, he wanted him to do a striptease!

"Fox...come on..."

Mulder tilted his head, listening to the CD player. "Wrong kind of music?"

"No...it's just that...you don't really want me to, do you?"

"Yeah, I really do."

Eyes that at the moment, were as green as his own, held him entranced. Willed him to obey.

Keeping the visual connection, Alex moved around the bed and stopped on the other side, now about six feet away from his one-man audience. Becoming one with the music, his body began to sway. He removed the jacket slowly, slithering out of it and letting it fall to the floor. Next, he undid the cuffs of his shirt, then moved to the buttons at the front. When he had four buttons undone, he slipped his hands inside, stroking his own chest, teasing his nipples as his hips rocked seductively. His back arched as he pinched one nipple and his gasp reached Fox's ear. 

The older man closed his eyes but only briefly. He didn't want to miss a second of this.

The one hand continued to tease the painfully hard peak and the other ran through his hair, down the back of his neck and back to the front of his shirt. He finished with the buttons and turned his back to his lover. He shrugged out of the shirt, rolling one shoulder, then the other, until that garment too, fell to the floor.

Mulder watched, mesmerized, as the muscles of the younger man's back rippled with every movement. The gold chain also became visible, reminding him, as if he needed reminding, of what was beneath the pants.

Alex spun back to face him. His hand dropped to his pants, unbuckling the belt and letting it hang free. His eyes closed and his hips made subtle grinding motions as he undid the button and drew the zipper down.

Mulder forced himself to remain where he stood. He ached to go to Alex and rip the remainder of his clothing off, but he refused to rush this. A muscle in his cheek jumped as his lover slid the pants down and off. He slipped his hands into his pockets and tightened them into fists as Alex stalked slowly toward him and draped one arm over his shoulder. He continued to move in time to the music, his body lightly brushing Fox's as he slowly descended to his knees and looked up at his lover.

Eyes dilated to near-blackness, stared down at the kneeling man. Hands longed to reach out and touch but remained clenched, deeply entrenched in pockets.

Interpreting his lover's silence as permission, he continued, rubbing his face gently against the rigid bulge, still hidden by black material. He smiled, feeling some small return of power with the jerking movements of the older man's cock against his cheek. He rose slowly and began a seductive bump and grind against the clothed body. His eyes drifted shut as he immersed himself in his performance.

Enough was enough. 

Scully's words.

They rose suddenly to Fox's mind and echoed.

Alex emitted a soft gasp of surprise as he was roughly jerked against his lover's body. Feverish lips assaulted his throat while restless hand roamed the length of his back.

"God, Fox." His hand went to the older man's shirt but before he could get one button undone, Fox's hands left his back and clamped around his wrists.

"Fox...no..." Alex struggled half-heartedly. "Let me undress you."

Fox watched him silently.

"Come on..." He fought a little harder. "Fox, *please*."

No response. Quick...change of tactic.

"I need you, baby..." He writhed against Fox. "And I know you need me..." He licked the underside of the stubbled jaw. "I can feel how hard you are. I know you've been having fun torturing me, but you can't stand there and tell me that you're not torturing yourself as well..."

Almost unreadable eyes studied him. Still, the other said nothing.

"Come on," he whispered against the pouting lips. "Baby..."

Enough was definitely enough.

In a display of strength that neither man thought he'd yet possessed, Mulder suddenly bent and pushed his shoulder into Alex's mid-section, forcing him to double over. He lifted and carried his lover on his shoulder to the bed and unceremoniously dumped him onto the mattress. Shocked green eyes stared up at him.

Fox practically ripped the clothes from his own body and fell onto Alex. The younger man's arms immediately wound around his back.

"Get this thing off me," he pleaded. 

Fox gave no indication that he'd heard. His mouth came down hard on Alex's, pulling many a whimper from him before he withdrew.

"Fox," Alex panted. "Please..."

"Not yet."

So he *had* heard. And he'd...refused? No. Alex arched against his lover.

"Please."

"No."

Okay, so he *had* heard right.

"Fox, I'm *dying*..."

"Remember what I told you at the club?"

"What?"

"Remember when you were sucking on my fingers?"

Alex closed his eyes and drew a shaky breath.

"Sure, you remember. Suck me, Alex. And if you make it real good, I'll think about unstrapping you."

He made Alex lay sideways and kneeled in front of his face. The younger man needed no prompting. He immediately dove for the solid erection that bobbed in front of him.

Fox's eyes rolled up into his head as Alex sucked his entire length down his throat. That all-too familiar tightening in his stomach began almost instantly. This was going to be quick. Much too quick. Fox tried to relax. Tried to forget how incredibly wonderful it felt to have this man's lips around him. Tried to breathe deeply and slow it down but Alex had been right, earlier. He'd tortured not only his lover, but himself and now, he was more than ready.

//No. Ohhh, no. Not like this.//

He pulled out of Alex's mouth, eliciting a groan of protest from the abandoned lips.

"Shhh." He moved Alex back under his body and pulled the tube of lubricant out of the dresser drawer. Coating two fingers, he pulled his partner's legs back and up and worked them both inside the tight opening.

Alex's back arched and his head pressed into the pillows. His cock was ready to explode but the bindings held him in check. The thought that this is what it must have been like for Fox all those months, crossed his mind just before his lover's fingers fluttered across that magic spot, obliterating any and all thoughts from his mind.

Fox smiled at the scream that tore from Alex's throat.

"*Fox*! Jesus...oh, *shit*!" Alex sobbed into Fox's shoulder. "Now...please, I can't...I...can't..."

"It's okay, baby." Fox withdrew his fingers and positioned himself.

"Yeah...yeah..." Alex panted. "Do me, Fox."

Mulder paused to quickly lube his cock, taking care not to prolong contact with his hand. Alex squirmed beneath him.

"Hurry...baby, hurry....*ahhh*!"

The head of his lover's cock stretched him, bringing brief discomfort then unimaginable pleasure. He twisted and dug his fingers into taut muscle, silently pleading with his Fox to complete their connection and crying out in relief when he did. 

Now buried inside of his lover, Fox stopped to compose himself. As he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, Alex's voice reached his ears.

"Fox...*Fox*...please...take this thing off of me..." 

Alex's hands went to the leather binding and began to work on the first buckle. Mulder opened his eyes and caught Alex's hands before he could get it completely undone.

"No, you don't," he rasped. *I'll* take it off."

"So, *do* it!"

"I'll do it when I'm ready to do it."

"You're ready *now*!"

Mulder pulled his cock out almost to the tip, then pushed quickly back in. Alex gritted his teeth and choked back a groan.

"Last time I checked, this was still *my* party. I'll tell *you* when I'm ready."

Sufficiently chastised, Alex abandoned his fleeting attempt at control. Mulder felt his body go slack and smiled, stroking his chest.

"That's better."

He began to move slowly and steadily, grunting softly with each thrust. The man beneath him whimpered frantically as the pressure became unbearable.

"Fox," Alex whined, "please, I'm *begging* you..."

Mulder thrust harder. "Begging won't...help you. Not tonight. Not..." The words died in his throat as he felt the unstoppable approach of his climax. He began to move faster and harder, slamming into his lover with all the strength he could muster. Seconds later, his hoarse cries filled the room.

He slumped in an exhausted heap and lay motionless on top of his yet unsatisfied lover. Alex's mind raced frantically as he felt Fox begin to relax.

//No. Oh, *hell* no. He's not going to fall *asleep* on me. He *wouldn't*...oh, God...oh, God..."//

The world began to return in fuzzy blues and grays. Fox blinked sluggishly and finally opened his eyes. He picked his head up and looked down into a pair of dark, tormented eyes. He placed a tender kiss on Alex's mouth and carefully stroked his hair.

"Your turn."

A breathless sob.

Slowly and oh so carefully, Fox began to remove the cock restraints, pausing a countless number of times to allow Alex to calm down. Finally, it was off and tossed to the floor.

"Thank you," Alex gasped. "Thank you..."

"Okay," Mulder crooned while finger-combing his hair. "Take it easy. Easy, love."

He was almost hyperventilating. "I can't wait, Fox. I thought I could...I thought...I..."

"Listen to me, Alex....Alex, come on." Alex tried to focus on his lover's reassuring smile. "You've waited so long. You don't want it to be over in the blink of an eye, do you?"

"No, but I can't wait anymore. I'm so close..."

"I know you are. But just try to relax. Take a few deep breaths. I want to make you feel good, baby. If I touch you right now, it'll be over. Won't it?"

Alex nodded, whimpering softly. 

"All right, then. Just relax and trust me."

He stroked Alex's face, massaged his shoulders. Whispered soothing, nonsensical words in his ear. Minutes later, the younger man's respiration began to slow.

"There now," Fox nuzzled his jaw. "That's much better."

Alex gazed dreamily up at him. "Mmmmm...."

Fox cupped his face and moved in toward his mouth. "I love you, Alex..."

Alex's eyes slid shut as Fox's lips slanted across his. He opened his mouth, willingly surrendering his moist heat to the man above him. His hands crawled up to his lover's shoulders then wove through the golden brown hair, luxuriating in it's silky softness. Fox twisted away from his lips and kissed a leisurely trail over his chin and down his neck. Alex's pulse began to race almost immediately.

"Easy baby," Mulder warned softly, against his throat. He moved lower, now teasing the heated skin of Alex's chest, purposely avoiding the sensitive nipples. For now. His tongue stroked through the light scattering of hair, flattening against the flesh, trying to gather as much of the man's taste as he could in one swipe. He murmured against the moistened skin. "Have I ever told you how much I love the way you taste?"

"Tell me later."

He smiled faintly and returned to giving Alex his tongue bath. He finally moved to one side, licking heavily at one of the erect nipples. 

Alex arched into his mouth, crying out sharply. Fuck, that *hurt* and it...felt...*good* and he wanted more. And more.

More came in the form of a tiny nip at the same nipple, sending a wave of pain through his body. But goddamn it, by the time that wave reached his cock it had somehow translated into shattering pleasure.

Fox released the reddened peak and worked his way down Alex's chest, pausing to lavish equal attention on his stomach. He delighted in the way the muscles rippled under his slightest touch and the way Alex's low moans vibrated through his body. Jesus, anyone would kill for a lover as responsive as his...

His. Beautiful, smart, loving and sexy as all get out. All his.

Alex twisted and turned, trying to get closer. He could feel Fox's chin hovering just above the head of his throbbing cock. And if his *chin* was that close, his mouth couldn't be too far behind...

No more waiting.

The flat surface of Fox's tongue grazed the very tip of Alex's cock, sending him into a thrashing fit. He grasped Alex's hips to hold to him still, while he continued. His tongue swirled around the head and probed the small, weeping opening at the tip. The deliciously bitter flavor teased his palate with the promise of more. He felt his own cock rising for a second time, somewhat altering his plans. He swallowed the shaft to it's base, lifting Alex's body off the bed and pulling a long growl from his throat. One hard sucking pull and he released his prisoner.

"No!"

Fox slid up Alex's chest and kissed him briefly. "Slight change of plan."

"Fox..."

"Hear me out, okay?"

Alex fell into an impatient silence.

"I want you to come in my mouth...and I want to come again in yours...at the same time."

Alex managed a pained grin. "I'd love that."

One long kiss and Fox positioned Alex lower on the bed, on his side, then turned himself in the opposite direction so that Alex's engorged shaft lay temptingly in front of his face. He lay one hand on his lover's hip slipping over and curving into the rounded flesh. Pulled him forward and enclosed the solid heat in his mouth.

Alex felt the world begin to crumble. So much sensation at once, he didn't know what to concentrate on. Fox's hand clenching in his ass, his mouth, *damn*, those lips were made for this...enveloping his cock. His own mouth, surrounding Fox's velvety, hard length, sucking lightly as Fox thrust in and out, encouraging him to do the same...

Red. No, black. No...sort of a hazy red-blackness colored the void behind his closed eyelids. The haze brightened to a blinding shade as Fox worked a finger inside his ass. Up until that point, he'd been holding on to sanity by a fingernail. No more. He formed a painful grip on Fox's ass, forcing the other man to thrust harder and faster, as he did the same.

The initial surprise of Alex's action caught Fox off guard, choking him. He quickly regained control, directing his lover's frantic movements, forcing them into a more fluid, steady rhythm. He added a second finger to the first, squeezing a strangled scream from Alex's lips.

What a way to go. 

Alex thrust himself back and forth between Fox's mouth and his fingers. He'd had himself convinced that when he came, the force of it would kill him. He always thought a bullet or a bomb or some other violent, messy vehicle would figure prominently in his demise. *Never* did he think that he'd be fucked to death. And certainly not by *this* man. Goddamn, somebody up there really *did* like him. He never even thought they knew his name...

Fox felt Alex's body tighten. Knew what it signaled. His own body gave him the same message. *Screamed* it, actually. There was no choice but to heed it. His pace quickened, prompting Alex to follow.

Satisfaction came an eyeblink later. Each man held tightly to the other, refusing to let go until it was done. Their muffled cries filled the room then faded as peace descended. Long minutes passed as they lay, fighting for every breath.

Fox was the first to recover. A serene smile curved his lips as he nuzzled his lover and began to gently lick him clean. A soft moan sounded from the head of the bed and the favor was returned. For a long while they lay that way, cleaning each other with the lazy thoroughness of a couple of housecats lounging on a sunny windowsill.

Finally, Fox turned himself around and came up to meet the satisfied glow in his lover's eyes. Alex kissed him, mingling their tastes.

"If you ever do that to me again, I'll..."

Exhausted grin. "You'll what?"

Alex moved closer and tucked his head under the heavily stubbled chin. Fox could hear the smile in his tone. "Become your sex slave for life."

"Thought you already were."

"Yeah okay, but it's all I could come up with on such short notice."

Fox kissed the top of his head. "Did you enjoy tonight?"

"More than I can say...I know *you* did."

"Damn straight. I think Scully was even having a little fun."

"Jesus, how am I going to face her?"

"Why?"

"I was so...so...."

"Slutty?"

"Yeah...*thanks*."

"Don't mention it."

Heavy sigh.

"If it'll make you feel any better, she took your side in it. Said she felt sorry for you."

Alex snorted. "Oh, that's nice. I just feel *so* much better now."

"You should. I remember her telling me once that she'd be civil to you for my sake, but she'd *never* makes friends with you. The fact that she actually took pity on you..."

"Okay, okay, I get the picture." Alex raised his head to look over Fox's chest. "God, it's late."

"Or early. Depends on how you look at it."

"If we'd slept, I'd call it early. But since we haven't, it's *late*. Good thing Scully doesn't leave till afternoon."

Fox kissed Alex's forehead while gently massaging his scalp. "Yeah, I know. We'd better get some sleep."

Alex nodded and stretched up toward Fox's mouth. His lover met him halfway, sharing with him a long, tender kiss before both drifted into sleep.

  
12:31 p.m.

"Thanks for breakfast, Marie. Sorry I got up so late."

"That's all right, darlin'. I haven't seen our boys around yet. They still sleepin'?"

"I guess so."

"Late night?"

"Yeah."

//Later for them.//

Scully finished her juice and thought back to early this morning. The sounds coming from just down the hall. They drove her insane. She could only imagine what was going on behind that door. God, and the things she was imagining. The urge to masturbate didn't often hit her, but it did this morning. How could it not? She'd never really viewed her partner as a sexual entity before, but that had all changed in the last few months and most especially in the last few days. It was beyond amazing and one incredible turn-on. Not that she *wanted* him, it was just that...ah, shit. They were just so erotic to watch and hear. A person would have to be made of stone, not to be affected and contrary to popular belief, *she* was not.

She fell asleep as satisfied as she could be under the circumstances, and awoke at eleven this morning. Their door was still closed and she assumed that they were still asleep after the workout they'd surely gotten.

So now, here she sat, breakfast finished and still no Mulder or Alex. They'd have to wake up soon...

  
1:02 p.m.

Scully listened at the door belonging to the last room on the right. Not a sound came from inside. Maybe they weren't in there, at all. Maybe they'd risen earlier than *she* did and went out for a walk until she awoke. They could've gone out without Marie knowing it...

She knocked softly at the door and called Mulder's name. No answer.

//Check outside.//

//Yeah, but I might as well check here first, right? I mean I'm *standing* here.//

She turned the knob carefully and inched the door open.

The bright afternoon sun flooded the room and fell across the rumpled bed, bathing the occupants in white light. 

Scully froze, gaping at the beauty of the two who still slept peacefully, curled around each other. The tanned skin of their completely naked bodies was a stunning contrast to the pale ivory of the sheets. Mulder lay on his back, propped against a stack of pillows, arms wrapped around Alex, one long leg draped over his hip. Alex's head rested on his lover's chest, arm tucked around his waist, lower body half covering the other's. She flinched, ready for flight as Mulder stirred. He sighed softly and tightened an arm around Alex, who never moved an inch. She relaxed as Mulder went still again. She watched, unable to help herself from wondering if they'd awakened since that early hour of the morning when their passionate cries finally went silent. Wondered if they'd made love again. Or if they'd been soundly asleep, since.

She smiled, taking one last long look before closing the door.

They had one more hour, then she was coming in to get them...

  
1:23 p.m.

Dark lashes lifted and fell. His mind, still sluggish, pieced together fuzzy fragments of the night before. His lips flushed from sleep, curved into a half-smile and turned against the warm chest beneath his cheek.

"Fox."

No movement.

"Lisa..."

"Hmm?"

"Time to get up."

Fox reinforced his grip on the man in his arms and mumbled almost incoherently, "Don't want to get up..."

"I know, but it's almost one-thirty. Don't you want to spend a little time with Scully before we take her to the airport?"

"All right, all right."

Alex kissed the underside of his chin and attempted to free himself from his lover's embrace. "Fox...you're not cooperating."

Fox's eyes opened and smiled up at Alex. "Don't wanna let you go."

"That's very sweet, but it's the only way that we're gonna get showered and dressed."

He sighed and reluctantly loosened his grasp. Alex ducked out from under the circle of his arms and drew himself up into a sitting position. "I'm going to go get in the shower. Don't you go back to sleep."

"You want to make sure I don't go back to sleep?"

Alex lifted one dark eyebrow waiting for him to finish.

"We could shower together."

"Bad idea."

Fox gave him an exaggerated hurt look. "Why?"

"You *know* why."

The older man cut his eyes away. "Fine."

"Fox..."

"Go on, take your shower. I'll just wait right here...alone...and lonely..."

"Jesus, Fox..."

"Don't worry about me. You go on." He slung one arm over his head and brushed the fingertips of his other hand across his chest. "I'll entertain myself somehow..."

"Fox...stop it..."

His fingers moved to a nipple and his eyes fluttered closed. "Stop what?"

"*That*."

He tugged gently on the nipple and arched his back. "This?" His hand drifted down to his harderning cock, skimming his palm over it's surface. "Or this?"

The corner of Alex's mouth twitched as he watched his lover. "You're killin' me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Fox sat up and nuzzled Alex's throat. "I don't want to kill you, baby." His tongue inched out, tracing a moist line to up the younger man's chin. I just want to shower with you. I'll wash your back..."

"Really." Alex brushed a knuckle across his lips. "What else will you do for me?"

Fox licked his finger. "What do you *want* me to do for you?"

Alex grabbed his wrist and hauled him off the bed and toward the bathroom. "Oh, lisa...so *many* things..."

  
2:10 p.m.

"Well, no kidding." Scully smirked at the two who'd just appeared on the veranda. "I was beginning to think that I'd just have to leave a note."

"Sorry," was Mulder's only offering as he dropped into a chair at the table. Alex took up the slack.

"Guess we kinda overslept, huh?"

In a burst of boldness, Scully folded her arms across her chest and slouched in her seat, grinning slyly. "Well, if you'd gone right to *sleep*, you *wouldn't* have."

Alex glared out of the corner of his eye at Mulder, who sat smirking down at his folded hands. Scully rolled her eyes.

"You two gonna have some breakfast? God *knows* you must be starving..."

The three sat together while Alex and Mulder wolfed down everything Marie set in front of them. Scully sipped at a third cup of coffee, watching them. Watched the croissant drop from Alex's hand when she said, "I had a really good time last night. You two are certainly entertaining." She took it a step further. "Alex, I didn't think you had a submissive bone in your body."

Alex tried to sound casual as Mulder snickered into his orange juice. "Uh...yeah...well..." he nodded in the other man's direction and spoke confidentially to Scully, "it was for him... makes him feel good."

Mulder set his glass down. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Uh huh."

Alex attempted to change the subject. "So, have you got someone picking you up in Washington?"

"Yeah. My mom."

"Be sure to tell her I said hi and happy holidays," Mulder instructed.

"I will. She was so happy to hear that you were much better. She worries about you."

Mulder's lips twisted into a wry smile. "More than my *own* mother...uh, Scully? Does she..."

"I didn't say a word to her. I'd never betray your confidence, Mulder."

Mulder looked over at Alex who was staring down into his juice. "It's okay, Scully. You can tell her."

Alex's head snapped up.

"Fox, what are you..."

"There's no need to keep it from Mrs. Scully. She's always been very good to me. I think..." he looked to Scully, "I think she'd understand."

Scully gave him a tiny smile. "I think she would."

Mulder turned back to a doubtful Alex. He grazed the length of the younger man's arm. "There are certain people who for obvious reasons can't know but...I don't want to keep you a secret, Alex. No more than necessary."

Alex covered Fox's hand with his own. "That's admirable lisa, but..."

"It'll be okay." He flashed his lover a wide grin. "Don't worry."

Alex couldn't help but return the smile. "If you say so."

"I do."

He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Alex's mouth. That kiss led to another. And yet another. Scully cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Uh," She checked her watch. "There's still a couple of hours before we have to leave. You boys wanna take advantage of it?"

Mulder's mouth reluctantly left his lover's. "No..."

"You sure? I can go for a long walk on the beach or something."

"All right Scully, all right," Mulder chuckled. "We get the picture. How 'bout we go for that walk together?" He turned his eyes back to Alex, letting the question hang in the air.

"Sure," Alex agreed. "I'm up for it."

Mulder gave him that miniscule Mulder-smirk and raised one eyebrow. Alex pointed at him and warned softly. "*Don't* say it."

  
5:15 p.m.

"Well guys, it's been fun. And an education." Scully wrapped her arms around Mulder's neck. "See you in a few weeks."

"Safe trip, Scully. Call when you get in."

"I will." She backed away from her partner and moved to Alex. "Thank you. It was great to get away for a few days. I really enjoyed myself."

"I'm glad. Have a good flight." He held his arms out to her and she leaned into them, patting his back. 

She stretched up on her toes and whispered into his ear. "I can't ever thank you enough for that sparkle in his eyes."

Alex treated her to a full, beautiful smile. "Your friendship and acceptance are all the thanks I want."

"You got it."

Mulder moved toward Alex and slipped an arm around his waist as they watched Scully board the plane. They stood together in silence until the plane was in the air, then turned toward the waiting limo. 

"So," Alex began as he slid into the seat beside Fox. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Don't know. Hadn't thought about it." He reached out and wove his fingers through Alex's hair, drawing him close. "But whatever it is, let's have it in our room."

Alex displayed a wide grin. "Why?"

Fox kissed him and murmured against his lips. "Can't eat naked in the dining room..."

  
Monday, 9:12 p.m.  
New Years Eve

The second rainfall in nearly six weeks. Plans for an outdoor dinner ruined but the two quickly adapted and overcame. 

Again insisting that Marie take New Years Eve and Day off, they prepared dinner on their own. Alex lit the last candle just as Fox brought out the platter of vegetables. He set the platter down and perused the table. 

"Not too shabby."

Alex blew out the match and smiled at him. So beautiful with that yellowish glow and thin wisps of smoke swirling around him. Fox's heart stopped and started.

"Is that the last of it?"

"Yeah."

They sat close together and shared a quiet dinner, mindful of the importance of the night. Each wrapped up in his own memories of the year soon to pass and thoughts of the one to come.

When dinner ended, they adjourned to their bedroom, taking a bottle of champaign and two glasses with them.

"Stopped raining," Fox called as he opened the double doors and looked out at the black sky.

"Figures," Alex said absently as he turned the CD player on.

"Still overcast, though."

"Oh well." 

Fox turned quickly, the voice right behind his right ear, startling him. Alex ran his knuckles down his lover's cheek. "A beautiful night would have been nice but it makes no diffence, really. All I can see is you."

Fox spoke softly, never taking his eyes off Alex's. "You sure know how to get to me."

"I'm not trying to *get* to you. I'm just telling you what I feel."

Fox froze, barely breathing, lost in the heat of Alex's stare. His intoxicating smell. 

Alex spoke again. Directly. In a tone that could never be mistaken or misinterpreted. 

"I love you, Fox."

He'd heard Alex say it a hundred times. Two hundred. And it was always a wonderful feeling. But this time was...a surge shot through him, hot and hard and electrifying as the most intimate touch. If Alex had wanted him right now, right on this spot, he'd strip without a second thought and drop to the floor.

Alex had other plans. He pulled his Fox tightly against his body, clueing him in to the advanced stage of his arousal and learning that his lover was in the exact same position. They moved slowly, letting the music carry them into an easy rhythm. They danced endlessly it seemed, totally immersed in the feel of their bodies moving together in perfect unison. Alex's hand swept firmly, slowly, up and down his lover's silk-covered back. He rubbed his lightly-stubbled cheek against the one pressed to it, coaxing a shaky sigh past the lips that many would kill or die to possess but belonged to him alone.

"What time is it?" Alex asked, breaking the wordless silence.

Fox shook off the lethargy that had settled into his body and lifted his arm. "Eleven forty-eight."

Alex stopped their rocking motion and led him to the bed. Fox sat at his quiet urging and Alex moved to the table and plucked the bottle out of the bucket of ice and picked up the glasses. He handed the flutes to his lover and popped the bottle open. "Tell me what you wish for this coming year, lisa." He poured the champaign and set the bottle down. Fox handed him his glass and he stood in front of the seated man, leaning against the bed post.

"What I wish for?"

"Yeah."

"I think I've already got everything I could ever wish for."

"There's got to be *something*."

Fox stared at the carpet between them for a second, then raised his head. "I don't know, I guess for starters, I'd wish for an end to what would seem to be a futile search for the truth about what happened to my sister..."

"No matter what that end would be?"

"Yeah. I just want to know," he said without much of the emotion Alex expected.

"Fox...I don't know about your sister...I mean, that's not included in the information I have, but...but maybe if I tell you what I *do* know...maybe somehow it'll help lead to her."

Fox shook his head. "You can't do that."

"But it could help you. What if she really *is* alive and she's out there somewhere? Think what it would mean to your mother if you were to bring her home. Maybe you could piece your family back together..."

Fox stared up at him for long seconds before answering. "Listen to me, Alex. Nothing, do you hear me, *nothing* is worth you risking your life. My mother will always be my mother and because she *is* my mother, I'll always love her. But family is in here." He thumped a hand over his heart. *You're* my family. You and Scully. I can't lose you. I *won't*."

Alex reached down and ran a hand through Fox's hair. His voice came out in a soft croak. "What else do you wish for?"

Fox grinned up at him. "A dog."

"What?"

"A *dog*. I never had one. My mother was allergic to pet hair. And now, I live in an apartment that doesn't allow animals. Did you ever have a dog?"

"One. When I was pretty young. It was a small, shaggy mutt that followed my father home one day and he just kinda stayed. After a few weeks, my father said I could name him." Alex lowered his head and laughed softly.

"So?" Fox prodded. "What did you name him?"

Alex looked up, amusement sparkling in his eyes. "Rat."

Fox doubled over with laughter. "Are you kidding me?"

Alex held up his free hand. "Swear to God."

Trying to shake off a few residual giggles, Fox raised his arm to check the time. "Hey, it's eleven fifty-nine."

Alex looked at his own watch. "And forty-eight seconds."

They began the countdown at ten and at exactly midnight, touched glasses. 

"Happy New Year, Alex." 

"Happy New Year, lisa."

Each man took an obligatory sip then Alex quickly discarded the glasses. He leaned over Fox who still sat on the bed and rubbed the tips of their noses together before covering his mouth in a tender kiss. "Let's kick this new year off right," he murmured against the older man's lips.

"And how would we do that?"

Alex drew back just far enough to focus on the amber flecked eyes. "I want to make love to my beautiful Fox."

Golden-brown lashes drooped heavily at the whispered words. Fox pushed back and up against the pillows as Alex crawled over him, straddling the length of his body on hands and knees.

Open mouth met open mouth, tongues stroking, sharing the faint flavor of champaign. Hands impatient but gentle, tugged at clothing, efficiently discarding every item. 

Alex lowered himself, resting the full length of his body along that of his lover. He caught Fox's sigh in his mouth as his hands roamed freely over the heated skin.

"You're so warm, lisa." 

Fox's closed eyes flew open as he felt Alex's weight lift from him. 

"What are you doing?"

He watched the younger man move gracefully toward the bottle of champaign. Alex lifted it from the table and carried it back to the bed. He stretched out alongside Fox and tipped the bottle carefully.

"Alex, what are you..."

Fox's body jumped and he released a low growl as a small amount of icy liquid dribbled out over his chest.

"Just trying to cool you off, love." Alex's head dipped and he began lapping at the champaign before it could roll off.

Fox's head tipped back into the pillows, exposing the elegant line of his throat. It was too much to resist. Alex finished licking up the last of the champaign, then moved to cover the throbbing pulse, thinly camouflaged by the layer of sensitive skin.

Fox sucked in a sharp breath. Cold transferred from his chest to his neck. Delivered there by Alex's talented mouth. His hands began to travel, wandering the expanse of the younger man's back, squeezing and stroking in all the right places. His hips arched upward, pressing harder into the erection that rested so intimately against his own.

Alex winced as he bore down on his lover. "That what you want?"

Fox's mouth dropped open on a loud gasp. 

Never one to waste an opportunity, Alex closed in, plunging his tongue into the welcoming heat, stroking over smooth teeth and and soft walls. Fox moaned into his lover's mouth and returned the soft caresses with his own tongue.

Alex pulled away and again reached for the bottle. Eyes glued to Fox's, he raised the bottle to his lips, taking a small drink. He bent over his reclining lover and brought their mouths together. Fox sucked the champaign from Alex's mouth, the chilled liquid soothing his parched throat. Alex drew back, allowing the other man to lick the remnants of the liquid from his lips.

"More," Fox demanded impatiently.

Alex shot him a grin. Devious. Arrogant. So typically *Alex*. He draped a leg across Fox's thighs and pressed his cock against the slim hip. "I thought you wanted *this*.

"I want both."

"Oh," he whispered, bringing the bottle to his mouth. 

Fox stretched up, anxiously anticipating his lover's mouth. The moment it came down on his, he began to drink, moaning softly with every swallow.

Alex thrust slowly against Fox's thigh as the older man drank from him.

"I may never use another glass," Fox gasped after swallowing the last drop.

Alex smiled but said nothing. He set the bottle down on the nightstand and returned for another kiss. Fox threaded his fingers through the dark hair, holding Alex's head where it was. He pressed his thigh against his lover's rigid cock and murmured against his lips, "Now, this."

Alex released a long sigh into Fox's mouth. "How do you want it?"

Fox licked his partner's lips. "First in my mouth." He pulled back and looked into a turbulent ocean of green. "Then deep in my ass."

A fresh surge of desire shot through Alex, hardening him to impossible levels of discomfort. He propped a few pillows against the headboard of the bed, then directed Fox to them. He kneeled before the partially reclining man, straddling his torso. He stroked the golden-brown hair away from his lover's face, watching the glazed hazel eyes follow the intermittent jerk of his cock.

"Take it."

No more needed to be said. Fox slipped his mouth over the flared head, flicking his tongue over the tip. Alex's hands clenched in his hair but made no attempt to force more into his mouth. He kept a tight rein on his control, letting Fox lead.

He looked down through the dark veil of his lashes at his Fox, so gorgeous, eyes closed, drenched in ecstasy as he teased and tormented his lover's aching cock. The sight of it nearly drove him out of his mind. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back, trying to rid his mind of the image. An impossibility, when he could still feel the wet warmth of Fox's mouth around him.

Suddenly, the movement ceased and he looked down just as the other was looking up. It was almost frightening that they could read and understand each other with nothing more than a touch or a glance. Alex gripped the headboard with one hand, placing the other one at the back of the golden-brown head and began to pump slowly, in and out of Fox's mouth. 

Fox sucked him gently, making it that much more difficult for Alex to stop when he knew he should. He tightened his grip on the headboard and thrust faster. A fine sheen of sweat appeared on his face and chest as he moved and a low rumble broke from his lips. Fox grasped his hips to stop him, eliciting a groan of protest, then gently pushed him away. Never breaking eye contact, the older man slid down until he was lying flat. He opened himself to Alex, issuing a silent invitation.

Alex slid over him, licking and biting at his nipples, before claiming his mouth for a deep, wet kiss. Fox pulled away, rattled and out of breath.

"Now, Alex."

Alex positioned his lover beneath him and began to work one finger into his ass. Fox twisted and bucked away from his hand.

"No. I want your cock. Give it to me." His eyes blazed a bright green. "Give it to me, Alex."

Alex struggled to control his breathing as he grasped his cock by the base and pushed the head slowly inside, past the clenching ring of muscle. Fox arched his back and pushed down, trying to impale himself further. Alex gave him what he wanted, quickly establishing a smooth rhythm.

"Ohhhhh, yeahhhhh. Oh God, Alex...Jesus, you're incredible." He reached up and pulled at both of his partner's hardened nipples, sending a deep shudder rippling through his body.

Alex moaned through gritted teeth and wrapped a hand around his lover's cock. Fox jerked up into the closed fist, whimpering hysterically.

"Harder. Please, baby. Harder..."

Alex obeyed the sobbing command and doubled the strength of his thrusts, pushing Fox into the pillows again and again. His hand worked faster, keeping time with his hips, bringing them both closer and closer to that mind-shattering rapture that they never failed to achieve.

Fox's eyes squeezed shut and a loud, choking cry escaped his lips. Alex was right behind him. He threw his head back and let out a long, harsh growl. Unable to hold himself up any longer, he collapsed on top of his exhausted lover and moaned softly as he slipped out of of him.

They lay together, too weak to move, for neither knew how long. Finally, Alex lifted his head and kissed Fox's chin. "You alive?"

"Mmmm."

He started to lift himself from the warm cushion of his lover's body but Fox's arms encircled him and pulled him back down.

"Don't. Stay here."

"I'm too heavy, lisa."

"No you're not. I love the feel of you on top of me." He held Alex's head to his chest, petting the soft, damp hair. "Close your eyes."

"I'll fall asleep if I do that," he protested even as his eyes wafted shut.

"I know...Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"You didn't tell me what *you* wish for this year." He could feel the smile against his skin.

"Stamina."

"Funny. Come on, really. What do you wish for."

"Same thing I'll wish for every New Year...hell, every *day* for the rest of my life."

"What?"

"To wake up every morning and go to sleep every night, next to you."

Fox hugged him close. No need to elaborate, that said it all.

He closed his eyes and followed Alex into sleep.

  
Wednesday, 10:13 a.m.  
Three weeks later

They walked slowly, in silence, to the river they'd frequented during the last two months. As much as they loved the beach for walking and that intoxicating feeling of freedom, this place was their favorite. With it's lush overgrown greenery and small waterfall, it was their own little slice of heaven. Paradise within a paradise.

Alex spoke first.

"We uh...we gotta keep track of the time."

"I know," Fox said softly.

"Two months felt like two days, didn't it?"

"Yeah."

"God, I'm going to miss this place. Not just because it's beautiful and peaceful. I'll miss it because here, you were all mine." Fox turned to face him. "I didn't have to share you with anyone. I didn't have to hide how I feel about you. Is that selfish?" 

"I don't know if it is. But I *do* know that I feel the same. The thought of going back to work...to the shit, isn't nearly as appealing as I thought it would be after eight weeks off."

Alex released a heavy sigh. "How about it? One last swim?"

"I didn't think we'd be swimming. I didn't wear my..."

Alex smirked at him. "And your point would be what?"

Fox peeled off his shirt and reached for the button of his pants. "I had a point?"

  
10:45 a.m.

Alex looked at his watch. "We should probably think about getting back, soon."

Fox stroked through the water toward Alex, stopping when their bodies touched. He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and planted a thorough kiss on his lips. 

"In a while, okay? There's one more thing I want to do."

"What's that?"

Fox lowered his head, almost timidly. "I've wanted to do it since the first time we came here..."

"What is it?"

"You won't laugh at me?"

"Fox, would you just tell me?"

He spit the words out before he changed his mind.

"I want to make love under the waterfall."

Alex stared silently.

"I know, corny, right? Nevermind..."

Alex slid a curled finger under his chin and lifted. "Not corny." He moved backward in the water, pulling Fox along with him, until he felt the water begin to beat against his back. He stopped, caressing his lover's wet face. "It's your fantasy, baby. How do you want me?"

Fox hesitated for a moment, searching Alex's eyes, then he backed him against the rocks. The water pounded them both as he found his lover's waiting mouth. The roar of the falls drowned out the moans as he lowered his head to the younger man's chest, licking and sucking at the nipples already made hard by the cool, splashing water. His hand dropped between them and grasped the solid erection, still hot through the surface chill. He used long, firm strokes, bringing his lover along quickly. When Alex began to pant and writhe, he removed his hand and, grasping the younger man by the shoulders, spun him around and pressed him into the rocks.

Alex clung as tightly as he could to the unyielding surface of the stone, as Fox's hands wandered over his skin, tracing lines of muscle and bone, dancing through the curves and hollows. He groaned ineffectually as his lover's mouth took the place of the pounding water against the sensitive back of his neck. Winced at the hot sting of teeth...melted into the loving caress of a soft tongue.

Fox moved lower, licking and nipping down Alex's back, sinking slowly toward the smooth, hard muscles of his ass. His teeth clenched delicately in the right cheek, feeling more than hearing the low moan. He coaxed Alex's legs apart, at the same time spreading his ass with his hands.

Alex jerked against the rocks at the first feel of his lover's tongue moving gently up the crevice between his cheeks. His loud cry cut through the roar of the falling water as he felt the soft probe at the opening. The second thrust gained access and Alex's body trembled violently in response.

Fox reached around and gently closed his fingers on Alex's cock while he continued to tongue his ass. The younger man's desperate cry rose above the sound of the water, the word "please," bouncing off the rocks and disappearing into the surrounding bushes and trees. Fox unwrapped his fingers, withdrew his tongue and licked his way back up to Alex's neck.

"Please..."

Whispered...or spoken clearly. No matter, it could not be heard. But Fox read it plainly on his trembling lips.

"Okay baby," he mouthed into Alex's neck and guided his cock to the place his lover begged for it to be.

Alex's head dropped forward. His lips stretched into a grimace, baring gritted teeth, as his lover's cock penetrated the small opening. He pushed back, wanting it all. Wanted it hard...deep. And he wanted it, right now.

Fox gave it to him. He curved one hand on Alex's hip and the other around his cock and began a driving rhythm that dragged a ragged scream from his lover's throat.

Harder.

Alex bounced between Fox's hand and hips.

Faster.

Fox buried his head into his lover's back as the first wave hit.

The sudden, piercing screams startled a small group of birds into flight. The two men thrashed wildly against each other until every ounce of strength was gone. Both fell forward onto the rocks, panting heavily, struggling against the pounding water, to remain standing.

Slowly, they made it to the shore and collapsed in a wet, satisfied heap, next to their clothing.

"My God," Alex whispered breathlessly. "Are you ever going to stop surprising me?"

Fox's answer came in the form of an exhausted smile. He wearily raised a hand to Alex's face and stroked his cheek.

Alex's eyes widened and he grabbed the other man's wrist. "Fox...your hand."

"Yeah, it's my hand..."

"It's bleeding."

"Huh?" He inspected the hand and found that indeed, it *was* bleeding. "Guess I scraped it against the rocks while I was jerking you off," he said matter of factly. 

"Looks like more than a scrape. Looks like the skin came right off." 

"It'll be fine. It was well worth a little skin, to hear you scream like that."

Alex smiled and kissed the wound. His eyes lifted to his lover's, then back down to his hand. His tongue inched out and began to lap daintily at the blood.

Fox watched him, competely entranced. 

Alex's mouth covered the area and gently sucked away the remaining blood. He looked up and gave Fox a sweet smile. 

"It's time to go."

"I don't want to."

"I know, lisa. God, I know. But it really is time." He kissed the hand again. "Besides, we gotta go get this cleaned up. Come on."

They dressed and, taking one more look around, walked back up to the house.

  
3:23 p.m.

Alex stared out the window, as the plane carried them away from their island paradise, his expression so pensive, that Fox hesitated to speak to him. Finally, he'd had enough of the silence.

"Alex?"

No response. He touched the other man's arm lightly.

"Alex."

Alex snapped out of his trance with a start. "Huh? What?"

Fox leaned in, resting his chin on his lover's shoulder. "Talk to me."

Alex gave him a half smile and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry. Guess I was kinda deep in thought."

"Can you tell me what you were thinking about?"

"Just....stuff. You know..."

"Like?"

Another kiss. "Like how much I love you. How sorry I am that we're leaving..." His expression grew distant. "How sorry I am about what brought us here in the first place."

"Alex..."

"You asked."

"Yeah, I did."

"I'm not going to get morose about it, don't worry...I was just reviewing."

Fox shifted the balance from his chin to his cheek. "What else?"

"Change."

"What about it?"

"How much it's going to affect us...mostly you. *My* life has changed for the better and I was wondering if you could say the same."

Fox lifted his head quickly and stared at him. "Alex, I can't believe you just said that..."

Alex cupped his cheek. "I just...I just meant it...in the sense that, you've added a full time relationship to your already very busy life. I don't want to distract you from what you need to do."

"Alex, lots and lots of people balance careers and full time relationships. I see no reason why *I* can't."

"Yeah. People like accountants, doctors, bank managers....not people like you. You don't have a career, you have a mission. Twenty four hours a day, seven days a week...the phone rings and you're gone. Off halfway across the world on an hour's notice. Can you be sure that having me around won't hamper that?"

"I'm still going to do what I need to do, Alex." He stroked the younger man's arm. "But now, when I drag home in the middle of the night after a horrific nine hour flight, it won't be to a cold, lonely apartment. You'll be there...unless you get tired of me being gone so much and decide you can't deal with it."

Alex shook his head. "*Never* worry about me leaving, Fox."

"You won't get bored?"

"I've done and seen so much shit in the last few years...awful, ugly...believe me, *bored* would be blessed relief. But I hardly think I'd have time to be bored. As long as you're in the field, you'll be in danger. And while you're protected under the deal I made with our *friends*, there'll always be new threats. And with the chances that *you* take, watching that beautiful backside of yours is a full time job in itself."

"No, it's not."

"I bet Scully would disagree with you."

Fox smirked at him. "Oh, I didn't mean that it wasn't tough keeping up with me. I meant no, my backside isn't *beautiful*."

Soft laughter. "You haven't seen it from all the angles that *I* have, my love."

"Very true. And listen, I'll make a promise to you. I won't take dangerous chances any more."

"Really? And why should now be different than before?"

"I had no reason to care before, whether I lived or died. Now I do."

"Thank you, lisa." 

Brief flash of white teeth. "So...what else?"

"We never talked about living arrangements. You know, like...you're much more settled in your apartment than I was in mine, so..." 

Fox nodded.

Alex continued. "But...and speak up if you don't agree, but...it's so dark and small and..."

"You want to find a bigger place?"

"What do you think?"

Fox smiled. "Someplace airy and sunny...a house maybe, rather than an apartment?"

Alex brightened. "I was thinking that, but I didn't know if you'd go for it."

"I'd love to live in a house. Something that was mine." He lifted his head from Alex's shoulder. "Ours."

Excitement prickled the back of Alex's neck. "I want a yard. A big one. With lots of trees for privacy...and a gourmet kitchen...you know...for all those meals you say you're going to learn to make..."

Fox laughed. "I'm gonna, I'm gonna. I'll show you *and* Scully. We'll have a big dinner, invite her and the Gunmen over and I'll cook it *all* myself..."

Alex's smile faded. His gazed dropped to his lap. Fox's smile disappeared as well.

"Hey. What is it?"

"Listen to us."

"I *am* listening. It sounds great."

"It does. But is it reality?"

"Why not?"

"I don't...I don't know, it's..." he struggled for the words, "..we're going *back*. Back to real life. The fantasy is over."

Fox stared at him for a moment. "So are you saying that you think we can't be the same people we were for the last two months, once we get home?"

"How can we be? Back there, we were carefree. We could relax and enjoy each other. We had nothing to worry about. Nothing to do but exactly what we wanted to do. We opened ourselves to each other completely. We learned to trust and love without reservation. We *found* each other. That place was magic for us."

"The magic was *us*, Alex. It *is* us. We didn't leave any of it behind. We packed it up and we're taking it home with us. Being there simply gave us the time and privacy to do those things. But it wouldn't have happened if it wasn't in us to begin with." He grasped Alex's hands and squeezed them together in his. "We'll go home. I'll go back to work..." he grinned, "you and Scully will keep me out of trouble, we'll find the perfect house, pack up, fight about how much of my stuff is moving with us and how much is going into the trash, move in, and grow old and gray together."

Alex's eyes glowed with renewed hope. "You make it sound so easy. Like it just might be possible."

"It's more than possible." He melted Alex with his smile. It's reality. And it'll all happen just the way I said."

"And what makes you so sure?"

Fox's eyes sparkled a brilliant amber. "It's *my* world, remember?" 

END

 

* * *

 

Uh...Mom?  
An Admission Interlude  
by Aries  
Rated NC-17 for language and strong, m/m sexual images  
Summary: From the world of Admission, this interlude finds the boys back from the Bahamas and ready to deal with real life...starting with, Ma Mulder.  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish they were, they aren't mine. They're *his*. Even though they have much more fun with me...  
Thanks to Nic and Orithain for wonderful beta. And as always, thanks to the lovely Pat for encouragement. Kissy, kissy!

* * *

"She's gonna hate me, Fox, I know she is."

Alex stood in front of the mirror, fussing with his hair for the umpteenth time.

Fox came up behind him and draped an arm across his chest. "If she does, try not to take it too much to heart. She's not really fond of *me*, either."

"Oh, I feel so much better, now. Thank you."

Fox kissed the side of his lover's neck and moved away. "Leave your hair alone, and let's get the table set."

"But it's doing this *thing* on the right side. Looks like I just woke up."

The older man walked back and scrutinized Alex's reflection. "No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it *does*. Look." He pointed to the strands in question. "Right here. You can't *see* that?"

Fox rolled his eyes. Hooking his hand under Alex's arm, he pulled the younger man out of the bathroom. "Your hair is fine. God, I bet *Scully* doesn't spend that much time on *her* hair..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex jumped at the sound of the doorbell. He looked to Fox, wide-eyed. The other man placed a steadying hand on his shoulder, gave him a quick kiss, then headed for the door, taking a couple of deep breaths, along the way.

The silver-haired woman looked up at her son, as the door slowly opened. He gave her a tremulous smile and stepped forward.

"Hi, Mom."

She remained stiff as she briefly put her arms around him, then withdrew.

"How are you, Fox?"

Her eyes answered her question.

There was a healthy glow to his skin, and it looked as though he might have put on a few pounds. And although he seemed a bit nervous, there was an overall serenity to his expression that she couldn't ever remember seeing.

"Good. Good...uh..." He stepped aside, allowing her to enter. "Come in."

She entered, giving the apartment the once-over.

Clean.

Pristine, in fact.

He must have been cleaning for two weeks straight, to get the place *this* spotless.

And those aromas coming from the kitchen...he must have had dinner catered...

"Thank you for coming, Mom."

"Well, you said it was very important."

Fox nodded, then moved to take his mother's coat. He hung the garment in the closet, then steered her toward the sofa. "I'll be back in a minute, okay?" He disappeared quickly into the kitchen, where Alex was hiding.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Checking the roast."

"Yeah. *Right*. I *thought* you were behind me when I went to the door."

Alex searched for a response, but all he could manage was an apologetic shrug.

Fox jerked a thumb toward the door. "Let's go."

Alex whined softly, as his lover shoved him out of the room.

Mrs. Mulder rose to her feet, momentarily confused as a man who was not her son, practically fell into the room. Fox immediately followed, ignoring the other man's glare.

"I'm sorry," she said politely, casting an unsure glance at the dark-haired man, who had come to stand a couple of steps behind Fox. "I thought we were alone."

"No. Uh...Mom? This is Alex. Alex, my mother."

Alex moved past Fox and offered his hand. "Very nice to meet you, Mrs. Mulder."

"Nice to meet *you*, Alex...do you have a last name?"

"Krycek."

She nodded, withdrawing her hand. "I don't think I've ever met any of my son's friends before. Well, except for his partner."

Fox ushered his mother back to the sofa, then took a seat beside her, while Alex sat across from them in the chair.

"So. How long have you two been friends?"

Alex's mouth dropped open as he thought of something to say.

"Alex and I go back a few years, Mom."

"Really? So, you're good friends."

Fox looked to Alex, raising his eyebrows. "Yeah. Very good."

Alex fidgeted in his seat.

"It's nice to have a good friend. I know you're close to your partner Fox, but she's a woman. I think it's easier to share certain things with someone of your own gender..."

Alex closed his eyes and bowed his head, then snapped it back up when he heard the oven timer going off.

"Dinner's ready. Excuse me."

Before Fox could say a word, the other man jumped from his chair and practically ran into the kitchen.

"*He* made dinner?"

"Mostly..."

"A*very* good friend. Did he lose a bet or something?"

Fox smiled down at the floor. "No."

Before his mother could ask any more questions, Alex poked his head into the room. "It's ready."

Fox rose and directed the unsuspecting woman toward the dining table. "I'll be right back." He vanished into the kitchen, where Alex was busy filling platters and bowls.

"How's it going?"

Fox threw up his hands and whispered, "How the hell am I going to approach this? I was sort of hoping that just your presence would get her thinking, then maybe it wouldn't be *such* a shock, but..."

"Why would she? As far as she knows, you've never had any such inclinations."

"I don't know. Scully's always telling me how obvious we are, even when we're trying not to be. I just thought she'd see *something*.

"Looks like you're just going to have to come out and tell her."

"God."

"When? So I'll know when to disappear..."

"Oh no you don't, you're going to sit right there and face this *with* me."

Alex blew out a long breath. "Maybe it won't be as bad as you think."

"Right. Maybe it'll be worse."

Alex picked up two bowls and nodded at the platter on the counter, beside Fox. "Let's see."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is very good, Alex." Fox's mother commented halfway through the virtually silent meal.

"Thank you."

"Did your mother teach you to cook?"

"My grandmother, actually."

"I suppose I should have taught Fox. But then, I never thought he'd be single this long..."

Fox twisted his bottom lip and looked away.

"Are you married, Alex?"

"No..."

"A handsome young man like you? Surely you've got *someone* in your life."

Alex cleared is throat. "Well...yes..."

"I'll bet she appreciates the fact that you can cook."

"Mom." Fox broke in. "Umm...how's Aunt Greta?"

His mother shot him a surprised look. "She's fine. As a matter of fact, she called me last week. Bobby is engaged."

//Great, Mulder. Now you did it.//

"Really. Good for him."

Mrs Mulder turned to Alex. "Bobby is Fox's cousin. We all thought he'd never get married. Not exactly a *catch*..."

Alex nodded mutely, risking occasional glances at Fox, who sat with one hand shading his eyes.

"That's everybody, now. Well...almost..."

Dinner came to a conclusion...finally, and Fox rose to help Alex clear the dishes.

"Let me do that," Mrs. Mulder rose to help, but Fox refused.

"No, Mom. We've got it. Why don't you go back into the living room and relax? I'll bring you some tea in a minute."

The older woman cocked her head. "All right." She nodded her thanks to Alex, who pulled her chair out as she rose from the table.

When his mother was out of earshot, Alex turned to Fox. "That wasn't *so* bad."

"Are you kidding? She mentioned my *single* status, every chance she got. She does seem to like you, though...for now."

"Jeez, you dangle the hope in front of my face, then you snatch it right back."

"Sorry, but...trust me. Our news is *not* going to thrill her. Let's get this stuff cleaned up and get this over with."

Twenty minutes later, they returned with a cup of tea for Mrs. Mulder, and dessert.

Alex set the cup down in front of her, followed by a slice of key lime pie.

"That looks good."

"Hope it *tastes* good. It's a first attempt."

"You *made* it?"

Alex nodded, seating himself across from the sofa.

"I hope that young lady, whoever she is, holds on to *you*, with both hands. Now..." She turned to Fox, who was rubbing his knuckles against his temple. "What did you want to talk about? I gather it's nothing you can't discuss in front of your friend, or he wouldn't be here..."

"Yeah." Fox closed his eyes, then opened them, slowly. "Yeah, uh...Mom...I've spent a long, long time trying to find the best way to say this to you..."

Mrs. Mulder furrowed her brow. "Directly, is always the best way, Fox."

"Right." He got up and started to pace. She followed him with her eyes, impatience just starting to creep into her voice.

"Fox?"

"Alex is here for a reason, Mom. He's not here as a chef, or for moral support, though he *is* that for me, quite often." He glanced down at the man who sat quietly, his eyes cast down toward the floor. "He lives here...with me."

"A roommate?" She still wasn't getting it.

"Y-yeah, Mom. We share a room..." He drew a deep breath and released it. "The bedroom."

Mrs. Mulder's eyebrows drew down into a distinct frown. "Fox, what are you saying?"

Fox stepped behind the seated man and ran a hand gently across his tense shoulders. The contact gave his courage a needed boost. "Alex and I are lovers. We have been for almost a year, now."

He watched as all the color drained from his mother's face.

"You...you're..."

"Mom, are you all right?"

"All *right*?" she gasped. "No, I am not all *right*. How *could* you, Fox? How could you do a thing like this, to me?"

Fox closed his eyes and dropped his head. Alex covered his mouth with one hand and kept his eyes to the floor.

"I didn't raise you like this, Fox. I don't...I don't understand. What did he *do* to you?"

Fox spoke softly. "All Alex has done is love me."

"Oh," she shook her head in disgust. "Oh my...*God*. This can't be, this can't...this is a nightmare. But oh dear Jesus, I can't wake up."

"Mom..."

"I thought that after losing your sister...my heart could never be broken like that, again. But *this*..."

"Come on, Mom..."

"You're father must be turning over in his *grave*..."

"Oh, give it a rest, would you?" Fox's voice boomed, the explosion startling both his mother and Alex. "Every time I tick you off, you bring *Dad* into it. What the hell for? Can you stand there and honestly tell me that you'd give a *shit* what he'd think? You divorced him for Christ sake, and the split was far from amicable. So, what is it with you and your, 'dearly departed, sainted father' routine?"

The shocked woman looked from her son to Alex, then back again. "This is *no* time for discussing such things."

"Why not?"

"I will *not* air our dirty laundry in front of strangers."

"Alex may be a stranger to *you*, Mom...and he probably always will be, but that'll be because it's *your* choice...but he's no stranger to *me*. He's shared more of my life in the ten months we've been together, than you *ever* have! And what do you mean, this isn't the *time*? The timing was just fine for the rant you went off on just a couple of minutes ago..."

"Fox," Alex broke in, trying to somehow smooth this mess over. "Your mother has just been handed quite a shock. It's an awful lot for you to expect her to absorb..."

"She could have from now till next Christmas and she *still* won't have *absorbed* it, because she doesn't *want* to!" He turned back to his mother, the anger giving ground to pleading. "Most mothers wish for happiness for their children. I've *got* that, Mom. Alex has given that to me. Can't you find it in your heart to be the tiniest bit happy for me?"

"I just find out that my son is sleeping with another man, and you want me to be *happy*?"

"I've been screwed up in one way or another, for over ninety percent of my life, Mom. Until I met Scully, I thought that my dysfunctional relationships were *normal*. Now I know that they weren't. For the first time in my life, I had a real friendship. And now, for the first time, with Alex, I've got real love..."

"Real *love*? He's a *man*, Fox! How can you stand there and tell me that you're in love with a man?"

Fox shook his head and turned away.

"And *you*!"

Alex looked up.

"You're going to tell me that *you* love *him*?" She motioned toward her son, who watched the exchange carefully.

"Yes, I do. Deeply."

"This is sick." She glared at Alex. "My son was *fine*. Whatever has happened to him is *your* doing!" She rose to her feet and screamed at Alex. "Leave him alone! Take your perversions somewhere else, you sick, *vile*..."

"Enough!"

The infuriated woman looked up at her equally infuriated son.

"That's enough! You know, I knew this wouldn't be easy. And I knew you'd be upset. I was ready for that. But I *will* not have you insulting Alex. He doesn't deserve your contempt. It's *me* you can't stomach. You haven't been a real mother to me since Samantha was taken. I tried. I tried so goddamn hard to make you proud of me. To try to make it up to you. But it was never good enough, was it? *I* was never good enough!"

"Your father *took* my daughter from me, because *you* were the one, he said, who would be able to stop whatever mess they started and *bring* *her* *back* to me. Well, what have you done? *What*?" Now, I know. You've been busy playing sick little games with your boyfriend here, while my daughter is God knows where! I can't forgive you for that, Fox. I will *never* forgive you for that!"

Fox stood staring mutely, as the angry woman whirled around and headed for the closet. She snatched her coat off of the hanger and fled the apartment.

After she was out the door, Alex approached his lover carefully, and eased him down into the chair. He kissed the side of Fox's head, then turned and walked out the open door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mrs. Mulder."

She ignored him, frantically pressing the elevator button.

"You and I need to talk."

"No, we don't. Stay away from me."

"Yes, we do." Alex reached her and slipped his hand between her finger and the button.

"I have nothing to say to you," she spat.

"Fine, I'll do the talking. What kind of a mother are you?"

"How *dare* you..."

"Oh, I dare. Where Fox is concerned, I dare a lot. How can you hurt him like that and just walk away?"

"What about what he did to *me*?"

"*What* did he do to you? Tell me."

Mrs. Mulder let out an exasperated breath and turned her face.

"Can't answer?"

Still, nothing.

"Of course, you can't. Because he's done nothing to you. The loss of your daughter is terrible, but it's not his fault. And his father had no right to pin all that responsibility on him. And *you*, as his mother, shouldn't *let* him try to live up to all those expectations. You're just as responsible as your husband was, for screwing him up."

"You have no right to speak to me this way..."

"I have *every* right." He pointed toward apartment forty-two. "I love that man in there. And I'll do whatever...take on *whoever*, to protect him."

"He's *my* son..."

"Yeah? Gee, you know, you really could have fooled me. I've never seen a mother cut her child down like that, before. Do all mothers do that, or is it just a Mulder family thing?"

"You *impudent*...no wonder, he's attracted to you. You're just like him."

Alex gave her a hard smile. "No, not *just* like him. You don't want to see the ways that I'm *not* like him..."

Mrs. Mulder snorted. "Please step aside. I've heard just about all I care to."

"How was your Christmas with Aunt Greta?"

"What?"

"Must've been one hell of a party, that you couldn't take two minutes to wish your son a happy holiday..."

"He just tells you every little thing, doesn't he?"

"Yes. But he didn't have to tell me that. I was there when he called you. And when you hung up on him, I was there to put my arms around him and comfort him"

"So Fox went trotting off to the tropics with *you* on Christmas, and *I* should be sensitive of his feelings..."

"We didn't *trot* anywhere. I took him there for a very good reason.....you have no idea what's happened to him over the past ten months, have you?"

No answer.

"Unbelievable. He could have been dead for *months* before you found out."

"What are you talking about?"

"Fox was shot in the back, last summer."

A look of shock crossed the woman's face, then she quickly masked it. "He never told me."

"No, he never did. I can't imagine why. But he was in the hospital for *weeks*. A person would think that in Fox's line of work, if his mother didn't hear from him for a few weeks, she'd try to find out if everything was all right. But you never did." Alex shook his head. "He almost died, you know."

She squared her shoulders. "But he didn't. You obviously are as good a nurse as you are a cook."

Another shake of the dark head. "No. I had nothing to do with his recovery. By that time, I had dropped out of his of life. It's a long, drawn out story, but I blamed myself for the shooting, and I took off. I was afraid that if I stayed with him, he'd get hurt again. I was all wrong, but I didn't come to that realization until five months later, and by then, he was fully recovered from the gunshot wound but was a complete, emotional wreck. And it had taken a terrible physical toll as well...but all of this is still new to you, isn't it? Of course. Anyway, we finally got things straight, and I took him away, to the Bahamas, away from work, away from stress...to recover. Not just for the holidays, for two *months*. You didn't know he was gone that long, did you? I didn't think so."

"All of this is over and done. He's fine now. He looks fit to me. So, why do you feel the need to tell me this?"

Alex had all he could do to keep his temper in check. "I don't know. I just thought that you might like to know...him being your *son* and all, I thought you might *care* that he almost died. I thought you might *care* that he was so sick. I guess I was wrong."

"Don't you presume to tell me what my feelings are."

"Okay." Alex threw up his hands. "You've got the information. What are you going to do with it?"

"That's none of your business."

"See, that's where you're wrong. Fox *is* my business. You're going to leave here. You're going to go home, be pissed off for a little while, then you'll just dismiss the whole thing and not think about it again. But me? I'm going back in *there*. I'm going to look into those hurt eyes and try to explain away his *mother's* inexcusable behavior. Then I'm going to put him to bed and wrap my arms around him and hold him all night long, while he stares into the dark, at nothing. Then maybe sometime next week, or next month, at some early hour in the morning, while you're fast asleep, I'll be comforting him after he's had a nightmare about his sister's disappearance. He has those, every once in a while. You didn't know that either, did you?"

The older woman looked away.

"Right. So you see, your son and anything that happens to him is very much my business. I won't stand by and watch him be hurt like this. Not as long as I can prevent it." He leaned in closer to the woman, speaking in a confidential tone. "You will never again treat him the way you have tonight, Mrs. Mulder. Are we clear on that?"

Alex held her eyes for a number of seconds before he backed away, allowing her to ring for the elevator. She gave him a last, hasty glare before boarding and letting the doors close.

Alex clasped his hands behind his head and arched his back. "Well, that was pleasant." He turned back toward the apartment, entering to find Fox in the same chair he'd left him in, staring at the floor. He approached his lover and squatted in front of him.

"Hey."

No response.

Alex rubbed his thigh. "Come on, lisa. Talk to me."

"I'm sorry, Alex. This was a bigger disaster than I thought."

"Forget it. You tried."

"And failed miserably. Just like always."

"Only in *her* opinion. Which, I gotta tell you honestly, shouldn't mean jack shit to you. The woman is completely unreasonable."

A tiny, sad smile curved Fox's mouth. "Told you."

"Yeah, you did."

"Where'd you go?"

"To talk to her."

Fox looked up at him.

"I couldn't let it hang like that. She was dead wrong to say the things she did, and I couldn't let her behavior go unanswered..."

The older man's gaze dropped back to the floor.

Alex rose and moved to the the back of the chair, wrapping his arms around Fox's chest and murmuring against his cheek. "I won't let her or *anyone* hurt you."

Fox grasped Alex's wrist, leaning into his whisper. His eyes dropped shut, and he drew a deep, shaky breath.

Alex rocked him very slowly, from side to side, still speaking softly against his skin. "Let it go. It's not worth the pain..."

Fox's body began to sag, as the satiny smooth voice blanketed him.

"You did what you needed to do, and now it's finished. Let it all go..."

The older man's grip on Alex's wrist loosened but did not release.

"Tired?"

Slight nod of the golden-brown head.

"Come with me."

Taking Fox's hand, Alex led him down the hall and into the bedroom, where he helped the older man undress and get into bed. Then, stripping his own clothing off, he slid under the blanket, beside him.

Fox curled himself into Alex's side and lay his head on top of his chest. "I've seen my mother today, for the last time," he said, his voice almost too soft to hear.

"Not necessarily." Alex gently combed his fingers through Fox's hair. "People have changes of heart all the time. She might come to realize one day that she was wrong."

Fox shook his head. "Not *my* mother. "She's written me off for good."

Alex went silent for a moment, then said, "You could probably smooth things over with her..."

"Yeah, only if you and I..." Fox's head jerked up, realizing that Alex had started to make the same point. He looked his lover square in the eye. "Never."

"Fox..."

The other man drew himself up, so that the two were now face to face. "*Never*."

Alex's gaze dropped away.

"Alex...promise me that you won't go and take off on me, to try and *save* my relationship with my mother." When he received no answer, he placed a hand on either side of Alex's face and lifted. "*Promise* me."

Alex looked into frightened hazel eyes. He raised a hand, anchoring his fingers in the thick fringe of hair at the back of his lover's neck. "Only two things could make me leave you."

Fox stared at him, shocked that he could even come *up* with two reasons.

"One...if I was dead. Two....if you made me go....and that *second* one..." He shook his head doubtfully. "We'd have to fight about that one."

Fox tried to smile, knowing that was Alex's objective. The younger man frowned and pulled Fox down to him. "Come here..."

Their lips met in the faintest whisper of a kiss, then parted. One brief, heart-melting look between them, and they came together again, slowly. Savoring the taste and texture either of them would know, blind.

Fox moaned softly, shifting his body so that their rapidly growing erections brushed each other. He then began a slow, seductive grind, as his tongue swept the interior of Alex's mouth.

Alex pulled Fox away by his hair and looked up at him. "I thought you were tired," he breathed softly.

"I was. But you've got this amazing ability to wake me right up." Fox pressed down a little harder, rocking his hips from side to side.

"I wouldn't do that again, if I were you."

"Why not?" Fox grinned down at him. "Hair trigger?"

"Uh, yeah. Just don't..mph...shit! Cut it out!"

Fox laughed, then shifted off center, taking the pressure off of his lover's screaming erection. "Touchy, touchy."

"I got your touchy..."

"Yeah?" Fox lowered his head, covering Alex's mouth with ravenous kisses, as his hands wandered, stroking and caressing every inch of exposed flesh within reach.

"Mmm..." Alex's hands clenched in Fox's hair, pulling him away. "Fox, I..." The words died on his lips and were replaced by a stream of unintelligible sounds, as the older man moved down his body, leaving a moist trail of kisses and nips along the way.

Fox listened to the soft whimpers and moans and smiled against Alex's chest.

Power. It was a heady thing. And he had it over this man...in spades.

Alex's mouth dropped open on a long gasp, as Fox made it down to one brown nipple, teasing it to almost painful hardness with the flicking tip of his tongue. When he thought he'd sufficiently tortured that nipple, he moved to the other, repeating his performance.

Alex gritted his teeth, making a conscious effort to let Fox move at his own pace, doing what he had to, to hand back to him some of the confidence and control that one gray-haired woman had so deftly stripped from him.

Fox moved on, following the hard planes of Alex's stomach, tickling the smattering of sable hairs that led down and disappeared into the darker patch that surrounded his cock. The thick shaft twitched at the feel of warm breath, and Alex moaned, arching slightly, seeking out the mouth he so desperately needed to feel around him.

Fox heard the sharp intake of breath as he swirled his tongue around the velvety head of his lover's cock. His lips closed around it and sucked gently. The loud groan brought a smile to his face.

"Fox," Alex choked. "Fox..."

Fox pulled away, leaving Alex twisting and moaning and completely frustrated. He lowered his head again, this time to lick the fuzz-sprinkled sac that rested heavily on the mattress. While he did that, his fingers wrapped around the solid shaft and gingerly stroked up and down the length of it.

"*Please*..."

"Shhhhh."

Fox let his tongue wander up his lover's cock, back to the head. He teased the moist tip for a moment, then relaxed his throat and slid down over the entire length.

Alex's hands clenched in the sheets, and he arched up off of the bed. There was a sandpaper quality to the sound that ripped from his throat, as his cock was enveloped in wet heat.

"God...oh, Christ...lisa, please..."

Fox picked up speed, his head rising and falling quickly, as the man beneath him sobbed his need. Then suddenly, the intense pleasure was gone.

"*No*!"

"It's okay..."

"No, it *isn't*! I need...Fox... let me..."

Fox turned Alex over onto his stomach, then scooped an arm under his hips, lifting him onto his knees. Alex buried his face in the pillows, whimpering into the puffs of cotton...waiting. He heard the quick swish of a drawer opening, felt a little movement, then a slick, hard presence, slowly entering him.

Roars of pleasure echoed through the room, as Fox buried himself deep inside of his lover. The tightening of his body told him that there was no way that this was going to be a long, leisurely session. He reached around, taking a firm grip on Alex's cock, and began to move his hand in time to his hips.

"Are you ready, baby?"

"*Yes*! Oh *God*, yes..."

"Let's do it, then. Come on..."

Fox worked Alex's cock as he plunged into him, again and again. Their breaths came harder and faster, until they would not come at all. It was as though a vacuum had suddenly descended on the room, sucking out every last bit of air. Fox came first, falling onto Alex's back, shuddering violently. His hoarse cries were soon joined by Alex's screams, as he came, shooting over his lover's hand and onto his own chest.

Both men collapsed on the bed, the air coming back to them in a rush. Fox kissed the sweat-slick valley between Alex's shoulder blades and rested his head there. The deep, rumbling purrs vibrated against his cheek, bringing a satisfied smile to his lips.

When he'd finally regained the use of his muscles, Alex turned onto his back, drawing Fox into a protective embrace. "I love you, lisa," he murmured sleepily into his lover's hair.

And this was what mattered. His mother's angry dismissal, his friends' apprehension...even Scully's staunch support, as thankful as he was for it, all faded into the background, shadowed by these four words, whispered so lovingly.

Fox closed his eyes and slept.

 

* * *

 

Snips and Snails (1/1)  
An Admission Interlude  
by Aries  
Fandom: XF (M/K)  
Rated NC-17 for strong, m/m sexual images  
Summary: Another interlude from the world of Admission. The boys get a puppy.  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish they were, they aren't mine. They're *his*. Even though they have much more fun with me...  
Webpage: http://www.squidge.org/terma/  
Thanks to Nic and Orithain for wonderful beta. And as always, thanks to the lovely Pat for encouragement. Kissy, kissy!

* * *

Fox pulled into the driveway of his new home and looked up at the structure. After just three weeks, he still had the urge to head toward Helgand Place at the end of the day. Not that he missed apartment forty-two. It was just tough to break a nine year habit.

He grabbed his jacket from its resting place on the seat beside him, and got out of the car. 

The neighborhood was alive with sounds this afternoon, as it was every day around this time. The growl of lawnmowers, screeching children and the tinkling of that blasted ice cream truck that came through, every night at six, almost blocking off the entire street and bringing kids running from every direction.

Still, it was good.

He unlocked the door and walked in, to the familiar sound of singing.

And that made it perfect.

"Alex!"

The smooth alto broke off. "Be there in a sec!"

Fox entered the spacious living room and sank to the floor, leaning against the dusty cocoa, overstuffed chair. He picked up the newspaper up off of the coffee table and began to read. 

Halfway through an engrossing article, he heard a tiny snuffling sound, then began to feel a persistent tugging at his foot. He flipped the paper down and found that the culprit was a chubby ball of tawny-red and black fur, trying for all it was worth, to untie his shoe.

"Hey." Fox dropped the paper and patted his thigh, to gain the puppy's attention. Deep brown eyes looked up at him for all of five seconds, before the pup promptly attacked his hand.

Now within reach, he picked the dog up and looked around, grinning up at the man he found standing in the doorway.

Alex approached, wearing a similar smile.

"Can we keep him? Can we, huh, huh, can we?"

Fox broke into laughter, as Alex dropped down onto the carpet, beside him.

"Like him?"

Fox looked down at the puppy, who had settled comfortably against his chest and was now attempting to gnaw his finger off at the first knuckle. "Of course I do. Where'd you get him?"

"Breeder on the other side of town. They own German imports. You should see his parents, Fox. *Gorgeous*." Alex rattled on, happily. "I learned some interesting stuff, too. Did you know, that all the Shepherds over in Germany, have to achieve at least a Schutzhund One degree?" 

Fox raised an amused eyebrow. "And now you're going to tell me what that is, right?"

"Schutzhund is German, for protection dog. The dogs are trained in obedience, tracking and protection."

"Ah. Okay. Sounds like what the K-9s go through."

"Yeah, pretty much. Anyway, there's sort of a test that litters are sometimes given, when they're a few weeks old. You know, to gauge intelligence, sociability, blah, blah..." He took the puppy from Fox's arms. "And *this* little guy was the brightest and most outgoing of the litter..."

"Outgoing, huh?"

Alex reared back, letting the pup cover his face with sloppy kisses. "Yup...right, buddy? He's my smart boy..."

Fox watched, thoroughly amused, as Alex cooed and fawned all over the wiggling ball of fluff. Finally, he broke in. "*So*...uh...is this in direct response to my New Year's wish, or..."

Alex sat up, grinning. "*Yeah*. You like him, right? I mean, you *do* want him..."

"*Sure*, I want him. I just hadn't realized that you were really listening when I said it."

"I always listen to you..."

"I know, But I didn't know you'd actually act on it." Fox leaned in and brushed Alex's mouth with his own. "Thank you."

A round of ear piercing yips separated them.

Alex laughed as the puppy jumped up at his face, licking whatever skin he could reach. "What? You want a kiss, too?" He lifted the dog up to his face, planting noisy kisses on his head.

Fox watched, doing his best to stifle the laughs that rose in his throat. 

"What's so funny?"

"*You* are."

"Why? Puppies need love, just like kids. Here." He held the dog out. "Give him a kiss."

"Alex..."

"Come on," he coaxed, swinging the puppy's dangling lower body, back and forth. "Kiss, kiss."

"You've really lost it, you know?"

"Daddyyyyy," Alex called from behind the pup's head, in a voice, about four octaves higher than his own, "gimme a kiss...."

Fox rolled his eyes and leaned forward, until the wet, eager little tongue could lap frantically at his nose. He closed his eyes and grimaced, then began to laugh, as the puppy reached the ticklish spot, just above his lip. "Okay, okay." He moved away, wiping at his face with the back of his hand. "You happy?"

"Yes." Alex dropped another kiss on top of the fuzzy head, then set the puppy down on the floor. It immediately jumped on Fox's legs, attacking his hand. "See? He loves you."

"Because I let him slobber all over me?"

"Sure. They know the difference between animal lovers and haters. So...what should we name him?"

"You mean you haven't got two dozen picked out, already?"

"Maybe a dozen and a half...but we should agree on it, don't you think?"

"I guess. How hard can it be?"

Four hours later, they still hadn't come to an agreement.

"*Thor*..."

"Are you kidding me?" How about...Rusty?"

"*Please*..."

"Well, he's kind of reddish in spots..."

"*Zeus*."

"Too mythological....Boomer."

"Christ, why don't we just call him Benji and scar him for life...how about Jake?"

"Stupid name...do you know how long we've been at this?"

"We *have* to name him..."

"I'm tired."

"Come on..."

"God, I should have agreed to the first thing you said.......*Clyde*."

"...I like it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Clyde...Clyde...that works."

"Thank God. Clyde, it is."

"Okay. Now all we gotta do is come up with an AKC name."

"S'cuse me?"

"We have to register him. Clyde is his *call* name. We need to come with a registered name."

Fox sat at the kitchen table, slumped over the surface. "I got it." He lifted his head and gave Alex a deadpan stare. "How about....*Clyde*.

"Okay. You're tired..."

"That's all I've been saying..."

"We can think about the rest, tomorrow."

"Goodie."

"Hey...where is he?"

"I don't know, he was here a minute ago, trying to shred the leg of my jeans..."

"Clyde?"

"What, you expect him to answer?"

"Clyde," Alex clapped his hands. "Come on little buddy, where are you?" Alex turned to the man, still sprawled over the table. "Help me find him, Fox. He's not housebroken."

"What?"

"Why do you think I've put him outside, six times since you've been home?"

"I don't know, I didn't really think about it."

"He's a *puppy*. We've got to train him."

"So, we're sitting around here, while an untrained puppy wanders around the house?" Fox jumped up from the table and dashed past Alex. "Come on, let's find him."

Room after room they searched, whistling and clapping. No dog.

"Where the hell is he?" Alex asked, coming out of the bedroom.

"Did you check under the bed?"

"Of course, I checked under the bed."

"How about the closet?"

"Did you leave it open, again?"

Fox gave him a guilty shrug. "Maybe..."

Alex turned back into the bedroom. He found the closet door open, just wide enough so that Clyde might have squeezed through. He slid the door open and turned on the light.

"Oh, shit."

"*What*?"

"Uh...how much did you like those brown shoes?"

"*Did*?"

"Alex stooped, picking up Clyde and one shoe, chewed almost beyond recognition.

"You little..."

Alex cradled the puppy in one arm and held his head against his chest with his other hand. "Don't yell at him. He's just a baby, he doesn't know any better."

"If he chews up another one of my shoes, he won't make it to adulthood."

"Let me remind you that if you'd closed the closet door all the way, like I've asked you to do, this wouldn't have happened."

Fox opened his mouth to argue, but decided against it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as Alex edged by him, still carrying the dog.

"Come on Clyde, let's go outside and let daddy cool off...."

Fox stood leaning in the bedroom doorway, listening to Alex's fading voice. "Don't worry, he's not as mean as he sounds, he's really a big pussycat. He just needs a good night's sleep..."

"Oh yeah..." He couldn't help the smile that came to his face. "..he's *lost* it..."

Fox walked out to the kitchen, picking up his long discarded newspaper along the way. He poured himself a glass of milk, and sat at the table, reading. Fifteen minutes later, Alex came through the door, beaming, praising the puppy to high heaven.

"What a good boy. We're not gonna have any problems at all, are we?"

Fox looked up from the paper, eyebrows drawn down low.

"Guess what Clyde did?"

"Ate one of the tires off of my car?"

Alex ignored the sarcasm. "He did everything he had to do, outside. Isn't that great?"

"Isn't that what he's supposed to do?"

"*Yeah*, but it usually takes a while for them to realize that that's the *only* place they're supposed to do it. He's been good all day. Hasn't done anything in the house....don't forget...when you take him out and he does well, you have to praise him."

Fox drained his glass and placed it in the sink. "Fine. But I'll tell you right now, I'm not talking to him in that silly baby voice that *you* do."

"Uh huh. Okay."

"I'm *not*....*what* is he playing with?"

Alex looked under the table. "His celery."

"His what?"

"Celery. It's a squeaky toy..."

"So I hear."

"It looks like a stalk of celery with a face."

"Right."

"There's a banana and a porcupine around here somewhere, too..."

"Good...it's time for bed."

"Yeah, it *is* getting late." Alex squatted in front of the table. "Come on, buddy."

The puppy abandoned his toy and bounded out to meet Alex.

"Uh...where's *he* sleeping?"

"He's got a crate in the laundry room."

Fox released a relieved breath. "Good."

"What'd you think?"

"I...I don't know."

Alex cut his eyes away. "Come on, Clyde. Time for bed." He picked the puppy up and moved toward Fox, stopping when their bodies were touching. "Tell him goodnight."

"You're killin' me." Fox scratched the pup's head, then under his chin. "Goodnight, Clyde."

Alex flashed a satisfied smile, then turned toward the laundry room.

Fox moved off toward the bathroom, shaking his head. He turned the shower on and stripped off his clothes, then stepped under the warm spray. A few minutes later, the door opened and Alex joined him.

"That was fast." Fox smirked, turning around and hooking an arm around Alex's waist. "I thought you'd have to read him a story, first...maybe sing him a couple of lullabies..."

"Oh yeah, you're real funny." Alex took the sponge from his lover and began to stroke it over his chest. "These first days are very important. We want a strong bond, don't we?"

Fox laughed softly. "Yeah, we do."

"All right then, shut up and stop making fun of me."

Fox gave him a lascivious smirk. "*Shut* me up."

Alex studied him for all of three seconds, before covering his mouth in a fierce, heart-stopping kiss. He backed Fox into the wall, pinning his hands on either side of his head, against the tile. As he continued to devour his lover's mouth, Alex rocked against him, pressing their erections together.

Fox moaned and twisted, against the cool tile. His lover's fingers closed tighter around his wrists, holding him fast. The moans turned to whimpers of frustration as Alex stopped moving against him. 

The younger man tore his lips from Fox's and spun him around, pushing his chest to the wall. One hand remained on Fox's back, while the other moved downward, teasing up and down the cleft of his ass, his fingers working their way deeper inside, with each pass.

Fox tried desperately to remain relaxed, so that he might allow his lover's fingers to find their mark. 

And....bingo. Fox groaned, scratching at the tile, as he felt one finger slither into him. The noise grew louder as the second followed, stretching and teasing. His head snapped back and his knees almost gave out on him, as Alex's teeth sank into his shoulder.

Alex felt the tightening of Fox's shoulders. Felt the near collapse of his body, but heard no sound. He smiled and sucked at the flesh, marking his man for what he proudly thought would be, at least a week.

Still, no sound.

Alex removed his mouth, admiring the angry red mark that he'd left. He then twisted his fingers inside of Fox's ass, fluttering them in just the way he knew would drive him crazy. Fox's muscles tightened in response, but he uttered not a sound. 

"Oh, come on," Alex coaxed softly. "You know you want to scream."

A clipped choking sound was all the answer he received.

"Come on, lisa," Alex purred into his ear, just above the sound of the water. "Scream for Alex." He forced his fingers in just a little further and repeated the fluttering movement.

Fox's mouth dropped open and his face twisted into a painful grimace, yet he refused.

"Come on, baby. You know I'm going to win..." Alex bit him again, at the base of his neck, but this time, applied no suction. He released the wounded flesh and swept his tongue slowly across it. "Why don't you just give in?"

Fox laid his cheek against the wall and frowned, his body quivering with unspoken need.

Alex withdrew his fingers, then grasped his own cock by the base, rubbing the head between Fox's cheeks. "Mmmm. Doesn't that feel good?" He pressed deeper, almost to the small entrance. "Want to feel better?"

Fox gave a tight nod of his head.

"I need more than that."

No reply.

Alex licked the outside edge of his ear. "Bastard." He bit down on Fox's earlobe and pulled, before letting it go. "You *will* give in." He surged forward, burying himself fully, inside of his lover. 

An involuntary groan ripped past Fox's constricted throat and his muscles automatically tightened around the intruder.

"See?" Alex rasped into his neck. "I *told* you, I'd win." He pulled out, almost to the tip, then plunged back in. "Scream for me." Another thrust, harder than the last. "Scream, Fox..."

Fox whimpered in agony. His cock shrieked at him to give in. It was a good game, but he'd lost...as he always did in this position, and it was time to admit defeat...

Alex wrapped his hand around his lover's cock and began to pump it mercilessly, as he thrust deeply into him. "Scream, baby....come on....scream...."

Fox pounded his fist against the tile and threw his head back, releasing a wrenching scream that bounced off the ceramic walls for an eternity, before they died off. Alex's own cries soon followed, as he emptied himself into his lover's body. He released Fox's softening cock and wrapped his arm around his waist, before he pulled gently, out of him. Fox turned, falling back against the wall. He eyes remained closed, as he attempted to control his respiration. Before he could fully recover, Alex's mouth came down on his, just as passionately as before. 

After a long, thorough kiss, Alex pulled away and smirked. "I win."

"I *let* you win."

Alex laughed softly, turning his face up to the spray. Fox moved to his side, bumping him a bit to the left, then stepped quickly under the running water.

"Hey..."

Fox gave him a sweet smile. "Loser gets to shower, first."

Alex snorted. "Since when?"

"New rule. Oww!" Fox rubbed his backside, after the stinging slap. "Hey, that didn't *tickle*, you know..."

Alex took the opportunity to bump him away from the water. "Good, then I did it right."

After a bit of a tussle, both men managed to finish their shower and get into bed. Not more than five minutes after they were settled in, Alex sat up.

"You hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I think Clyde is crying." Alex cocked his head and listened for a moment. "He *is*."

Fox strained to hear. "Oh, okay. Now I hear him. He'll stop if we just ignore it."

Alex sighed and stretched out alongside his lover. A minute later, the crying got louder and he sat up again.

"Alex..."

"How can you stand that, Fox? Poor thing, this is his first night in a strange house. He's scared and alone."

Fox sat up beside him. "I know. But if we keep going in there to comfort him, he'll just cry every time we leave him. He'll get used to it." He fell back against the pillows, but other man remained in his sitting position. Fox observed the miserable expression on his face and smiled. 

//Man, what a pushover. Who would ever have thought?//

Fox had long ago gotten over the shock of realizing Alex's endless capacity for tenderness and thought he could be surprised, no more. But Alex's *sappiness* over this puppy did surprise him a bit as well as amuse. And though he was sure that he couldn't possibly fall any deeper in love with the man, he felt himself tumbling a bit farther.

"Hey."

Alex turned worried eyes to him.

"Let's just give him a little more time, okay?"

Alex hesitated, then nodded his agreement.

"C'mere."

Fox gathered his lover into his arms, holding him tightly against his chest as he stroked his hair.

The crying turned to yelping and Alex turned his face into Fox's chest, using every bit of his resolve, not to get up and go to the laundry room. Fox had to admit to himself, that even *he* now, was considering getting up. But before either of them could act, the yelps faded and stopped. Alex lifted his head to listen. He looked down at Fox and smiled.

"I guess you were right."

"I *am* on occasion, you know."

Alex settled back down and the two men drifted into sleep.

Less than one hour later, Fox's eyes opened.

//Ah, damn.//

He looked over at Alex, who was snoring softly, dead to the world. That was a surprise. Alex's sense of hearing was usually much better than his.

He lay listening to the tiny whimpers, then decided to get up before they got any louder.

The whimpering stopped the moment Fox flicked the light on, in the laundry room.

"What's the matter, Clyde?" he asked softly. "You need to go out?"

The puppy pranced around his crate and began to whine again. 

Fox advanced and released the latch. The moment the door swung open, Clyde barreled out, jumping up at his knee.

"Okay, come on." Fox headed for the kitchen and the pup followed him eagerly to the back door. He unlocked the door and swung it open. "Go on." 

The puppy peered out into the dark back yard, but would not budge. 

"Okay, I get it." Fox stepped outside and called to him. "*Now* will you come out?"

Clyde bounded out into the yard and immediately began sniffing around. Fox yawned and closed his eyes, hoping that this wasn't going to take forever. Almost twenty minutes later, the puppy had finally relieved himself and Fox brought him back inside.

"Oh, yeah." He reached down and stroked Clyde's head. "Good boy. Now...back to bed." He pushed the pup back into his crate and shut the light. Before he could make it into the hall, the whimpering began again. "Oh, please don't..." He waited and listened, as the sound got louder. Fox returned to the room and flipped the switch. He looked down into the pitiful brown eyes and sighed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
